Ranma: Kizuato o koete
by PenBagu
Summary: Una nueva historia. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva oportunidad. Un nuevo enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-1-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella mañana era diferente, lo intuía más allá de su comprensión. Con las primeras luces del alba los inquietos gorriones revoloteaban juguetones en el jardín; unos cuantos se zambullían en la tierra, otros tantos se acicalaban trinando alternadamente y, en su minoría, apresurados padres alimentaban a los pichones que chillaban demandantes. Los árboles bailaban vivaces al compás de la brisa matutina, cual orquesta sinfónica perfectamente armonizada; el sonido de su danzar era tan hipnótico y relajante que tentaba a toda una tarde de deliciosa ociosidad. Las elegantes libélulas reposaban despreocupadas en las orillas del estanque, y los traviesos peces chapoteaban de vez en cuando para asustarlas. La casa silenciosa aún no despertaba, y el periódico y la leche esperaban puntuales en el portón de la casa, como cualquier otro día. Pero es día, esa precisa mañana, era diferente.

— ¿Será posible? —susurró melancólica.

Alzó su rostro y contempló los matices dorados del cielo, como si en aquel apacible y llano paisaje se encontrara la respuesta al sobresalto de su pecho. Jugueteó infantilmente con las difusas formas de las nubes que dibujaban señales escuetas de pasados recuerdos... y se perdió, por un momento, más lejos del horizonte. Ese breve instante de la mañana, en el que podía disfrutar únicamente de su propia compañía, llenaba sus sentidos de reconfortante paz, haciendo más llevaderos sus inestables días. Suspiró satisfecha. Cerró los ojos, con su rostro aún en dirección al cielo, y saboreó el vaivén inquieto del viento que prontamente comenzó a jugar travieso con su cabello. «Impaciente», pensó, como si llevase algún mensaje urgente. Lo dejó hacer y sonrió. Ese día sería diferente.

Delicadamente recogió los paquetes que esperaban pacientes junto al portón, incluso se sintió perezosa, tratando de alargar la espera para la llegada de cualquier cosa. Se enderezó con sutileza y miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, anhelando ansiosa que su presentimiento se manifestase.

Nada.

Sólo el insistente llamado del viento se hacía presente en los alrededores. Apretó los labios en un puchero y negó lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco tonta por emocionarse como si fuera un infante a la espera de navidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella noche que le parecía imposible que su presentimiento llegara a realizarse, quizá fuesen las ganas y el deseo reprimido de volver a verlo, aún así decidió dejarse abrazar por esa extraña y emocionante incertidumbre. Nuevamente dibujo una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro y giró sobre sus talones, era hora de comenzar el día.

Se dirigió con galbana hasta el comedor, colocó el periódico sobre la mesa, en el lugar que acostumbraba ocupar su padre, y acto seguido abrió las puertas al cálido brillo matutino. Aquel acto era una de sus nuevas manías; a primera hora cada mañana desplegaba las puertas que resguardaban aquella concurrida habitación, como si fuese una silenciosa bienvenida para él, como prueba de su perdón. Observó con terneza el verdoso panorama frente a ella, rememorando fugazmente eventos añejos; aún podía verlo entrenar cada mañana con la disciplina y rigurosidad de una persona completamente entregada a su causa, debía reconocer que siempre fue una visión digna de halago, un deleite que tantas veces disfrutó en silencio. Con descontento desechó las remembranzas pues las tareas matutinas le esperaban; llenó sus pulmones del terroso aroma del jardín, cortesía del roció de la mañana, y prosiguió con su rutina.

Caminó hasta la cocina, depósito el lácteo en la nevera, rebuscó algunos ingredientes, amarró el mandil a su cintura y se apresuró a cocinar. No quería ser vanidosa, pero de un tiempo acá la familia prefería su sazón; incluso su hermana mayor, en ocasiones, dimitía del propio. Tomaban turnos en la semana para encargarse de la cocina y ella disfrutaba ayudar. Estaba dichosa, se sentía útil y finalmente completa en ese aspecto. Después de mucha práctica y repetidas intoxicaciones de sus "conejillos de india", una inesperada tarde fue capaz de realizar un platillo más que comestible. Estaba delicioso, según las declaraciones de sus catadores. Todo había sido cuestión de paciencia y de poner atención a los ingredientes que utilizaba, así como de tantear regularmente la sazón de la comida. ¡Quién hubiera dicho que fuese tan fácil! Además, en secreto, se enorgullecía por lograrlo ella sola, sin ningún tipo de asesoramiento o clases de cocina. Tal era su alegría, que los inquilinos que llegasen a madrugar podían escuchar sus melodiosos silbidos y disfrutar de los deliciosos aromas mientras cocinaba.

No hizo ningún desayuno elegante, prefirió mantenerlo casual para burlar al destino, o alguna otra fuerza errante, sobre la corazonada que tenía de sus maquiavélicos planes. Se encaminó nuevamente al comedor y prontamente dejó lista la mesa, aunque aún faltaba tiempo para que los pasillos se tornaran bulliciosos. Siguiendo al sobresalto que atosigaba su pecho desde que despertó, atinó a dejar en el centro de la mesa una ración servida, por si la sorpresa llegaba antes que el resto de la familia. Hoy no desayunaría en casa ni se ejercitaría como cada mañana. Tenía otros planes, hoy debía hacerse el chequeo de la semana. Esa era ya su rutina, sin ninguna excusa o falta, debía cumplir religiosamente.

Subió sin prisa las escaleras y recorrió distraída el pasillo hasta su habitación; hizo la cama, guardó su ropa de dormir, acomodó un poco el desorden del escritorio, tomó el maletín y tímidamente se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo junto al armario; ya se había duchado y arreglado apropiadamente antes de empezar las labores, sólo le quedaba asegurar su aspecto. Contempló pausadamente su cabello, le llegaba justo a la cintura, recelosamente sujetado por un listón negro en una coleta baja; el flequillo aún sobrevivía en la frente, logrando que sus facciones se viesen infantiles respecto a la edad que tenía. Mas, si te tomabas el tiempo de observarle bien, cada una de sus facciones presumían un porte maduro y elegante; los ojos chocolate parecían sumergirte en sensacionales misterios, opacando en ocasiones la dulce inocencia de los tiernos años, y reguardados por sus largas y abundantes pestañas el efecto final era sensualmente hipnótico. No se pondría maquillaje, no hacía falta. Poseía una belleza natural, de la que no se había percatado realmente hasta que entró a la universidad, o al menos eso es lo que afirmaba uno que otro atosigante pretendiente. En lo personal consideraba que sus facciones eran bastante comunes. No vestía nada exageradamente femenino como la mayoría de sus compañeras universitarias, quienes no perdían instante para verse guapas y seductoras. Sólo llevaba un sencillo conjunto lo bastante cómodo para afrontar cualquier inconveniente o realizar alguna actividad física, aunque en ocasiones extrañase usar sus holgados y frescos vestidos; sin embargo los días despreocupados habían quedado atrás, ahora era prioritario ser práctica. Dedicó una sonrisa resignada a la chica frente a ella y reajustó su coleta. Estaba lista.

Bajó las escaleras con resolución absoluta, se puso las zapatillas negras con agilidad y apresuró el paso hacía el consultorio. Partió con la interna seguridad que, a partir de hoy, su rutina cambiaría; sólo esperaba que aquello no interfiriera demasiado con sus secretos. Admitía que estaba contenta y deseosa de verlo, pese a que eso significase mayor prudencia en su compañía. Tan inmersa se encontraba en los fugaces pensamientos que no se percató de lo ligeramente abierto que quedó el portón tras su partida; con una sensación ansiosa y expectante batiendo en su estómago la figura femenina se difuminó a lo lejos.

 **.**

 **.**

La silueta masculina acercándose desde el horizonte, se erguía imponente sobre las demás. De porte recto y severo en sus movimientos, azoraba a las incipientes figuras que flanqueaban sus pasos. El torso ancho, con brazos musculosos y firmes, y la prominente espalda irradiaban una fuerza descomunal. Era indiscutiblemente más alto que el promedio regular, acentuando su poderosa presencia. El cabello largo, negro como la noche, y sujetado en una trenza le otorgaba el toque de rebeldía a su ya férrea apariencia. Había dejado atrás los suaves contornos de crío; el rostro más refinado hacia resaltar sus masculinos rasgos. La mandíbula reacia y cuadrada reflejaba tensión. Su mirada, de un azul intenso, revelaba un carácter duro y decidido e incluso destellaba un dejo de sabiduría. Ya no era la imagen de un adolescente, era un hombre el que regresaba. Parecía un exótico peleador extranjero a los ojos de los madrugadores transeúntes, pues vestía un particular conjunto de ropas chinas: una camiseta tradicional roja sin mangas firmemente sujetada por una cinturón de tela blanco, muñequeras en azul marino y pantalones holgados del mismo color. Además, tras su espalda, una elaborada mochila de campo delataba que recién llegaba a la ciudad.

Avanzaba con tanta premura y con un ceñudo gesto en su rostro que varios peatones, inteligentemente, decidieron apartarse de su camino. El joven, en cambio, estaba enajenado de todo a su alrededor. Concentrado únicamente en la maraña de sensaciones y pensamientos que lo atormentaban. El corazón latía deseoso y nervioso a cada paso que daba, y su respiración era ofuscada e irregular.

Nervioso.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió de esa manera. Ni siquiera el día de su partida experimentó tal angustia; pues los motivos, a su parecer, eran honorables, comprensibles y absolutamente necesarios para forjar su nuevo futuro. En aquel momento decidió marcharse sin despedidas formales. Sin embargo, ahora en su regreso, lo llenaba la incertidumbre de tener que explicar frente a toda la familia, y especialmente frente a ella, el porqué de su ausencia. Todo este tiempo lejos de casa se imaginó muchas veces cómo sería la bienvenida, nada lindo seguramente; cualquier reclamo o golpe sería bien recibido. Era perfectamente razonable que estuvieran enojados con él e incluso que lo detestaran; aun así esperaba fervientemente que algún día pudiesen perdonarlo por completo y con entera sinceridad. Aunque aquello fuese un iluso ideal de sus afligidas emociones, él estaba totalmente resuelto a redimir aquel acto de adolescente egoísmo pese a todas esas dudas sobre su capacidad para lograrlo o, peor aún, si ella estaría dispuesta a un nuevo comienzo juntos. Prontamente comprendió que aquella inquietud había sido su castigo por irse.

No ponía atención a sus pasos, su cuerpo sabía el camino, tal vez por la costumbre o la inercia de olvidar algo importante. Fuese lo que fuese llegaría, como en tantas ocasiones antes. Distraídamente el melancólico paisaje comenzó a exigir su atención y las dudas fueron remplazadas por recuerdos. Tantas peleas, ridículas competencias, malentendidos, persecuciones y reconciliaciones inundaron abrasadoras su cabeza. Suspiró. Por un instante realmente añoró los tiempos pasados, eran francamente mejor que el inestable presente.

En algún momento del recorrido y las remembranzas su cuerpo se detuvo, consiente ya de haber llegado a su destino, mas dejó a la mente adaptarse unos instantes. Contempló con languidez cada relieve del hogar frente a él, lucía un poco más desgastado de lo que recordaba, pero esa sensación de calidez aún retumbaba en la fachada. Torció ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios, en un intento de confiada sonrisa.

Estaba en casa.

Se disponía a anunciar su llegada cuando notó que el portón se encontraba parcialmente abierto; aquel hecho, en lugar de alarmado, extrañamente lo tranquilizó. Tal vez fuera una sensación absurda e infantil, pero le hizo sentir que alguien lo esperaba. Exhaló el aire que inconscientemente había retenido y con todo el valor que tenía se adentró en la morada. Regresaba a su hogar, a su familia… a su tranquilidad. No volvía como alguien derrotado, cualquiera que fuesen las razones del destino o de la suerte para negarle su normalidad, le habían enseñado a aceptarse, respetarse y sobre todo a ver más allá de sus deseos egoístas. Había madurado. Era tiempo de forjar un nuevo futuro, de redimir sus errores con todo, todos y ella. Necesitaba estar cerca.

Cerró el portón y recargó la espalda en la crujiente madera. Descansó la pesadez de su cuerpo unos instantes y con aire meditabundo recorrió, el hogareño paisaje que lo había cobijado en sus ajetreados días de adolescente. Nuevamente las viejas memorias incitaron su melancolía; pudo verse saliendo de aquella entrada a toda prisa mientras era regañado por cierta chica tozuda que gruñía algo sobre que llegarían tarde a la escuela. Otra torcida sonrisa forzó las comisuras de su boca y se obligó a continuar. Por fin los pies decidieron obedecer a su voluntad y deambuló indeciso por el breve camino de piedra. Cada célula en su cuerpo hormigueaba. Cuando trato de inhalar aire, en lugar de encontrar alivio, sintió que se ahogaba. Rugientes palpitaciones torturaban sus sienes a causa del acelerado pulso y las manos comenzaron a sudar como nunca antes; lentamente se acortaba el espacio entre su presente y el pasado que había dejado inconcluso. De pronto los nervios tomaron dominio de su juicio y se paralizó en la entrada. Sus demonios interiores le carcomían cualquier humilde intento de aparecer por la puerta principal; pues no regresaba de unas largas, pero planeadas, vacaciones sino de una prolongada y fortuita ausencia. Retiró la mano antes de tocar la puerta y masajeo su cuello, le dolía como los infiernos por la falta de sueño y la tensión del momento. Fueron unos largos minutos los que se quedo retraído mirando cada detalle y desperfecto de la madera. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer o decir cuando los viera y ciertamente nada lo resguardaría de una buena paliza. Pero cualquiera que fuera el resultado se encontró deseando en demasía que ella le regalara un "buenos días" y una sincera y dulce sonrisa después de tanto tiempo de lejanía. ¡Vaya que había madurado!, tiempo atrás ese deseo hubiese sido desechado. Sin embargo, seguro estaba que aquel anhelo no se realizaría, mas la imaginación se negaba a doblegarse ante la implacable realidad de los hechos. Gruño por lo bajo una serie de insultos a sí mismo y decidió caminar tranquilamente por el jardín mientras recargaba sus agallas. De cualquier manera no es como si tuviese prisa alguna, ya estaba en casa, eso era lo único que importaba.

Instintivamente se dirigió al estanque, lugar donde vivió más de una desventura. Para su sorpresa las puertas del comedor se encontraba abiertas y la habitación estaba libre de cualquier alboroto. Con mirada pausada recorrió la habitación y pudo visualizar sobre la mesa un periódico y platos vacíos, y justo en el centro una caja de bento. Al parecer alguien ya había despertado y probablemente olvidó su almuerzo. Nuevamente se encontró deseando que fuese ella quien de manera milagrosa hubiese advertido su llegada y, por ende, en un gesto compasivo le dejará listo el desayuno. Una ahogada risilla salió de su boca. «Como si eso fuese posible», se reprendió mentalmente; además no le apetecía morir envenenado ahora que había regresado a casa. Bueno, por lo menos no quería morir todavía, no sin haber hablado con ella claramente.

Avanzó hasta el pasillo y se quitó el calzado, dejándolo esparcido en el césped cual niño despreocupado; de manera parsimoniosa entró en la casa. Los pasillos seguían un poco oscurecidos, el único espacio iluminado parecía ser el comedor. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. La madera bajo sus pies era reconfortante, los sonidos ahogados de conversaciones pasadas aún viajaban por las paredes invadiendo sus sentidos, y el aroma de la comida recién hecha le otorgó la mejor de las bienvenidas. Sintió paz, verdadera paz. El simple hecho de estar parado en aquel cuarto cubrió su mente y corazón en regocijante alivio. Era como un elixir que había rejuvenecido su alma.

Un ruido interior lo saco de su ensoñación y furtivamente dirigió sus ojos a la inofensiva caja. «Sería una lástima desperdiciarla», pensó con picara intención. Le gustó sentirse nuevamente como un infante travieso que obraba, con supuesta inocencia, por egoísta e inofensiva necesidad. Sonrió. Sin pensarlo profundamente se autodenominó el catador más apto para el platillo que, con seguridad y respaldado por el apetitoso aroma impregnado en el aire, estaría delicioso. Ya se preocuparía por explicaciones después.

Agradeció los alimentos y comenzó con su labor, pese a que comía con su usual voracidad detectó una sazón diferente. Detuvo la cruel masacre del pescado tempura y trató de reflexionar, tal vez había olvidado el sabor de una regular comida japonesa o simplemente tragó deprisa. De todos modos le supo diferente a como recordaba la sazón de Kasumi o Nodoka, e incluso le pareció más sabroso de lo habitual. Tan inmerso estaba en saciar su estómago y develar el misterioso sabor que no se percató de los despreocupados y adormilados pasos acercándose al comedor, ni se preparó con una extensa y elocuente explicación.

El ruido de algo rompiéndose y un grito ahogado de fondo le obligó a volver la cabeza. Unos almendrados ojos lo miraban con ferviente sorpresa y traviesas lágrimas comenzaban a estorbar las expandidas pupilas. Una mano insegura se debatía temblorosa en darle alcance, mientras la otra estrujaba insolente la femenina bata de dormir. Bajo los delicados pies, la exquisita taza de porcelana había encontrado el final de sus días y el verdoso líquido, antes resguardado por ella, se expandía aventurero por el suelo.

— ¡Ranma!

El ojiazul miró a la chica con visible trastorno, no soportaba cuando las mujeres lloraban desconsoladas. Por unos instantes su mente intentó elaborar un trastocado plan, pero aquel inocente y desconcertado rostro no le permitió engaños. No había vuelta atrás, tendría que poner su mejor cara. Con templanza dejó la comida sobre la mesa, se levanto del suelo con lentitud y coló su cuerpo frente a la joven mujer de pelo castaño. Sonrió cálidamente y los zafiros brillaron con un cariño olvidado.

—He vuelto a casa. —Aquellas palabras resonaron en el aire con un matiz de alivio y regocijo.

El hogar enmudeció de nuevo. Afuera los gorriones seguían revoloteando; la brisa viajaba inquieta, los árboles danzaban con ella; el periódico seguía esperando quien lo leyese y la leche se enfriaba en punto dentro de la nevera. Pero esa mañana, esa precisa mañana, era diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-** **2-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Buenos días Akane —habló el galeno con relajada sonrisa, reticente a moverse ni un milímetro de la entrada. Cruzado de brazos, frente a la madrugadora "intrusa", trataba de sopesar con cualitativo análisis el estado de salud de la chica; por lo menos quería asegurar que, ese día, su tenaz vitalidad permanecía intacta—. Llegaste un poco más temprano hoy, ¿no te parece? —comentó con falsa extrañeza, ocultando un leve toque de reprimenda en su voz—, ¿te ofrezco té?

La inquisidora mirada que lanzaron los ojos chocolate le advirtieron de su poco disimulada rudeza al saludarla, no por las palabras sino por el porte rictus que mantenía.

—Buenos días Doctor Tofú. —La chica igualmente le saludó fingiendo indulgencia, esperando con gélida calma tras el umbral de la puerta— ¿Cómo están sus huesos hoy? —cuestionó traviesa, con la burla pululando en sus palabras. El hombre arqueó una ceja y apretó levemente los labios indicándole a la peliazul que el dardo no cayó muy lejos del blanco; sería su pequeña victoria por retenerla afuera descaradamente.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que no soy tan viejo. —Una sonora risa escapó de su garganta, demeritando con ello le pobre intento de Akane por picarle el orgullo. Liberó el paso a su paciente satisfecho con la mordaz respuesta; la chica se adentró perezosa en el local, acomodó propiamente sus zapatillas y con tardanza se puso las pantuflas. Por su parte Tofú cerró la puerta tras ella y le invitó a seguirlo—. Te estaba esperando —comentó sin mirarla, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina junto a la sala de consultas.

—Lo sé. —respondío tajante. Aún no se acostumbraba a la renovada tranquilidad y seguridad que le trasmitía su presencia, ni tampoco la entendía; aunque el hombre fungía como su confidente, esa exagerada sensación de confort continuaba turbándola. Tal vez era la culpa, por contarle verdades incompletas; si ciertamente esa falta la hacía indigna de su apoyo, mucho más de disfrutar su cobijo. La peliazul contuvo un puchero de consternación, era irónico sentirse intranquila en medio de tanta tranquilidad. Su mundo se había convertido en un circo.

Tofú seguía siendo el mismo hombre alto, fornido, educado, amable y entusiasta que conoció desde pequeña; la única diferencia visible es que su cabello competía con el de ella en longitud. Aquel aspecto ciertamente le daba un toque más atractivo y viril.

—Supongo que querrás llegar temprano a la escuela. ¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí? —preguntó en tono sutilmente incisivo mientras recogía de la repisa unos maltrechos libros que probablemente tratasen de medicina. Akane se incomodó por el trasfondo de aquella pregunta y tuvo la certeza de que él sabía que ocultaba cosas o por lo menos comenzaba a sospechar de ello, pero le costaba acertar desde cuándo; el hombre que se mostraba distraído y despreocupado la mayor parte del tiempo compensaba con magistral suspicacia, inteligencia y concentración los momentos cruciales de cualquier situación. Aunque eso no siempre significaba buenas noticias, al menos no para ella; cuando se lo proponía Tofú podía ser un verdadero cadillo en cuanto a obtener respuestas se refería. Y existían respuestas que sólo ella conocía pero nunca saldrían de su boca. Una banal e inestable esperanza de que él ignorase sus secretos le impedía terminar con aquella mimesis de desentendimiento.

—Todo regular, no más de veinte minutos. —contestó con normalidad, ignorando la mirada incrédula que el galeno le dedicó tras su respuesta. Pasó de él, adentrándose de lleno en la cocina y tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa rebatible; con los codos sobre la lisa superficie se cruzó de brazos y esperó que el hombre retomara la conversación. Por egoísta seguridad Akane prefirió rehuir de sus acosadores ojos.

Hubo un breve y tenso silencio mientras Tofú se dirigía hasta la cocineta y recargaba su cadera en el mueble; al igual que ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin embargo éste se tomó todo el lujo de contemplarla. La analizó con una parsimonia tal que la peli azul casi pudo jurar sentirlo dentro de su mente. Odiaba cuando el galeno se empecinaba en incomodarla para hacerle hablar, ya suficientemente culpable se sentía por no poderse permitir ser sincera. Aun así en silencio agradeció no ser tan transparente como antes. Akane levantó la mirada hacia el galeno, resuelta a cortar aquel estupor, y vio como éste arqueaba una ceja. Al parecer el doctor ya había formulado su veredicto.

—Bueno, hagamos lo de siempre entones —concluyó complacido de sus observaciones pero dudoso de las palabras femeninas. No es como si mintiese sobre algo tan importante pero ella se estaba esforzando sobremanera, la conocía lo suficiente para asegurar aquello—. Tomemos antes un poco de té; me quedan algunas galletas además no he atendido mi caprichoso estómago.

—Unas cuantas galletas no son lo que se llamaría un buen desayuno. —Reprendió al maduro hombre que tenía la mala costumbre de comer como niño, no por los modales sino por la comida en particular. Akane exhaló con alivio cuando el intenso y silencioso "interrogatorio" terminó, podía relajarse un poco.

—Es mi único vicio, no me lo quitarás —replicó con un mohín en el rostro. Se giró hacia la alacena y sacó dos variopintas tazas de porcelana; una de ellas era blanca con contornos rosados acompañada de tiernos animalitos que sonreían sin timidez a su dueño en turno y la otra, de color azul, poseía una única imagen caricaturesca de una rana con rosadas mejillas y pícara sonrisa. Acto seguido sirvió el caliente líquido que previsoramente ya había preparado.

—Y ese es el ejemplo de un buen doctor... —La peliazul rodó los ojos y sonrió frente a la obstinación infantil del hombre, y su extraño gusto por extravagantes tazas de té.

—Cada quien con sus manías —dijo, en total serenidad. Abrió uno de los cajones junto a la estufa y tomó la caja de galletas de mantequilla que Kasumi le había regalado. Vertió el contenido en una pequeña bandeja de cerámica y los acomodó en la mesa. Ofreció la taza blanca con animalitos a Akane y se sentó a su lado; tomaron un escueto sorbo de té.

—Entonces por qué cuestiona las mías —preguntó socarrona, aunque sabía de primera mano el por qué. En los últimos años desarrolló un cariño más profundo hacia él y estaba segura que era recíproco. Cada vez que la regañaba en verdad le dolía e incluso le angustia el hecho de defraudarlo alguna vez. Cosa que en un futuro así sería, pues las manías de su nueva vida podían acabar con la misma. El mundo que conocía había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y no precisamente para bien. Lo peor del caso fue que no tuvo elección alguna; había sido forzada, por plantearlo de alguna manera.

—Eso es diferente —habló con voz áspera, la afirmación de esas palabras siempre le angustiarían el corazón. Sinceramente admiraba la rapidez con la que ella se había adaptado. O al menos lo bien que aparentaba.

—Me haré más fuerte —susurró. Miró a la nada un breve instante y sus ojos se oscurecieron de manera imperceptible.

—No hay prisas —murmuró el hombre de manera tranquilizante—. Anda comamos unas galletas y comencemos con la rutina.

—De nuevo con las galletas…

Hablaron de trivialidades mientras compartían el supuesto desayuno, y prontamente el galeno comenzó con la revisión regular de su paciente; agradeciendo al cielo que su condición aún se mantenía estable. Pero cuánto duraría, cuantas veces más la vería suplicar porque todo acabase. No quería confiarse como en otras ocasiones; a punto estuvo de perderla una vez y se juró a sí mismo que jamás sucedería de nuevo.

—Tomaré una muestra de sangre —habló serio. La intranquilidad que le produjo aquel recuerdo lejano lo obligó a ser más precavido, revisaría célula por célula si con ello obtenía aunque fuera una vaga respuesta.

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó la peliazul sin ganas de oposición. Dejaría que el hombre calmara su preocupación, suficientes dolores de cabeza le había otorgado con todo este drama. No debía preocuparlo más de lo necesario, para su propio sosiego.

—Lo es para mí.

Minutos más tarde el galeno despedía a la hermosa joven de su consultorio. A causa de toda esta situación se sentía más protector con ella de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. La reconocía fuerte e independiente, no sólo de carácter y fuerza bruta sino también de espíritu. Incluso, tiempo atrás, él la preparó y orientó en conocer y controlar cada secreto del cuerpo humano, convencido de que aquello aumentaría la probabilidad de mejorar su salud, pues ninguna predicción ni procedimiento estrictamente médico daba resultado. Había sido una excelente alumna, sin embargo fue terrible presenciar la forma en que los inexplicables ataques poco a poco mermaban su capacidad como artista marcial. Trató de hacerla desistir en alguna ocasión, pero la obsesión de Akane por mejorar nublaba cualquier destello de cordura. Cuando consideró que el resto de las técnicas eran peligrosas para su condición, dejó de entrenarla y optó por monitorearla regularmente. Akane pareció entender el motivo de su decisión y no opuso resistencia. Aunque al principio Tofú creyó que la chica se alejaría por su abrupta decisión, el resultado fue todo lo contrario. Durante sus chequeos hablaban de lo cotidiano, sonreían y bromeaban; se acercaron aún más el uno con el otro. Akane encontró alivio en su compañía y él le dio la bienvenida. Nunca esta demás contar con alguien en los tiempos difíciles. Si ninguna otra persona podía ser su apoyo, él estaría para ella. Aunque eso afectase sus deseos personales.

—Deberías pasar más seguido, un poco de charla por la mañana tranquiliza el espíritu —sugirió inocentemente. Prefería monitorearla por más de una ocasión a la semana y así absorbería otros detalles que le permitieran reestructurar su cuadro médico.

—No más experimentos Tofú —contestó sin formalidades, lo conocía bien para leer entre sus líneas.

—La oferta sigue en pie —respondió resignado.

—Gracias. —Sonrió con calidez al hombre que se había convertido, sin proponérselo, en uno de los pilares más importantes de su vida—. Hasta luego. Volveré la siguiente semana.

—Adiós Akane —dijo casi en un susurro.

Observo impotente su partida, como cada día de consulta ella se marchaba sin ninguna solución que pudiera ayudarle. Era realmente un misterio su condición, pero fuese lo que fuese su instinto le decía que ella ocultaba información. No le molestaba, tendría sus razones para callar; él se dedicaría entonces a curar sus heridas, tanto las físicas como las de otro tipo. Y si fuese posible resolvería el enigma de lo que ahora era la vida de esa dulce chica. La miró perderse en una esquina lejana y regresó al consultorio. Con un aire resolutivo se propuso analizar las muestras.

 **.**

 **.**

Akane partió con tranquilidad a su segundo destino, llegaría puntual a la primera clase si mantenía el ritmo. No pudo evitar sentirse vagamente tranquila, todo había salido bien o, mejor dicho, se había mantenido bien. Esperaba que siguiese así, sólo un poco más y así poder finiquitar propiamente sus deberes; de una manera o de otra. Los túrbidos sueños le avisaban que pronto llegaría la hora; las terribles pesadillas que habían consumido, casi por completo, su descanso nocturno eran ahora las únicas pistas que dirigían cada decisión importante de su subsistencia. Había aprendido tantas cosas, algunas muy peligrosas y otras varias prohibidas. Cada técnica mejorada o aprendida, cada esfuerzo sobrehumano que realizaba la llevaban paulatinamente en picada. Su joven corazón, ahora maldito, se retorcía con mayor constancia en dolor. Pero guardaría su último latido para hacer pagar a su escurridizo y desconocido verdugo por la osadía de condenarla. Vengaría su presente y aquel pasado que no le pertenecía. Era una promesa consigo misma, una que estaba dispuesta a cumplir aunque tuviese que sumergirse en la total oscuridad.

Llegó a la universidad a paso regular. No estaba estrictamente muy lejos de casa y podía llegar sin problemas si te tomabas el tiempo suficiente para caminar. Cierto es que en transporte sería más rápido pero ella era una artista marcial y debía mantenerse en forma. Antes de atravesar el umbral del edificio una cara conocida aguardaba paciente por ella. Sonrió.

— ¿Sin entradas espectaculares esta vez? —preguntó su vieja amiga.

—Yo no hago entradas espectaculares —respondió con un puchero.

—Dile eso a tus fans —aclaró la castaña, señalando a un grupo de chicos que se conglomeraban expectantes en la entrada. Está por demás decir que se encontraban hipnotizados.

—Buenos días —saludó con otra sencilla sonrisa e hizo una reverencia hacia los alegres chicos que se habían puesto como meta vital esperarla cada mañana.

Toda una sinfonía de "buenos días" anunció la llegada de la chica. Sólo uno que otro despistado giraba su cabeza para comprender tanto alboroto, mas regularmente, a estas alturas, nadie le tomaba importancia. Era incluso el anunció de que las clases estaban por comenzar.

— ¿Piensas acaparar siempre la atención masculina? —preguntó la castaña para picarla.

—No es culpa mía —contestó frunciendo el ceño—, tampoco es como si me gustase. —Se dirigió hacia el salón de clases con movimiento apresurado, indiferente a los comentarios indiscretos que bramaba su amiga y pasando de largo la horda de cuerpos masculinos que la rodeaban.

Verdaderamente no era culpa suya que todos los hombres se comportaran como posesos en su presencia; no actuaba como si los incitase, simplemente era amable con ellos. Después de más de doce rechazos a diferentes declaraciones amorosas había dejado en claro que era una chica que discrepaba de la presencia masculina para esos menesteres. Y aunque el resto de sus seguidores se habían resignado a mantener un amor meramente platónico, algunas veces eran muy efusivos.

—Sólo quiero molestar —confesó la segunda fémina con picardía, mientras le daba alcance—. Sabes, es extraño no tener a toda la horda de chicos abalanzándose para vencerte. Sigo sin poder acostumbrarme a tanta normalidad —comentó con las intensiones más inocentes.

—Es un alivio que Kuno no esté aquí —suspiró relajada.

Otro habría sido el cuento si su futuro cuñado hubiese lanzado algún trastocado tipo de ley marcial para que algún chico pudiera salir con ella. Suficiente mala experiencia tuvo en la preparatoria cuando era ella la receptora de sus intenciones románticas. Afortunadamente su hermana Nabiki había logrado, por razones que, para su buena salud mental, no quería saber, atraer la atención del chico y desde hace dos años se mudaron fuera de la ciudad para estudiar juntos la universidad. Cabe mencionar que su padre se mostró más que gustoso por tener de hijo político al heredero de tan desahogada familia. Un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar que, en escaso tiempo, quedaría emparentada con aquellos locos.

—Bueno, muchas cosas se volvieron tranquilas desde que él se fue —reflexionó la castaña en tono ausente; sacando a la peliazul de sus horrorosas cavilaciones. Akane observó un destello melancólico en los luceros de su acompañante y supo que rememoraba tiempos pasados.

—Yuka…

— ¿Dime?

—No estás hablando de Kuno.

No era una pregunta. Un momentáneo silencio se adueñó de la atmósfera; los ojos de la castaña se transformaron en algo más que perfectos círculos, y la mirada incrédula que centellaban le reafirmaba a la peliazul el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

— ¡Oh, lo sé! Pero es que aún no me explicó —declamó exasperada. Con acto infantil revolvió su bien elaborado peinado.

—Yo tampoco. —Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación llegaron al aula.

 **.**

 **.**

La casa seguía en mordaz silencio. El periódico permanecía doblado; la leche aún no abandonaba la nevera y el bento se había acabado. Pero está era una escena diferente ya todos los inquilinos estaban presentes. Miraban recelosos, expectantes y emocionados al conocido intruso que tenían enfrente.

—Y dime hijo —habló primero el señor de la casa—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó seriamente. El aspecto del hombre no había cambiado mucho; escuetas arrugas adornaban su rostro, el largo cabello aún se conservaba sin canas y el poblado bigote, al parecer, se rehusaba a abandonar su boca. Con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y las pétreas facciones de su cara, el aire que rodeaba a la morena figura era de absoluto respeto.

—Bueno. —Reflexionó unos instantes—. El asunto es que...

— ¡Seguro fue por un arduo entrenamiento!, ¿no es así? —Contestó el hombre panda en lugar del muchacho—. Ya sabe Tendo para ser digno de preservar la escuela. —Rió convencido de la dedicación de su hijo. Sin duda el viejo nunca cambiaría, seguía siendo tan inoportuno y desprovisto de todo buen sentido común. La atmósfera de absoluto respeto había caído.

—Se podría decir que...

— ¿Regresaste por Akane verdad? —cuestionó ilusionada su madre. La mujer tenía un porte más maduro, pero se conservaba igual de bella y jovial.

—Sinceramente...

— ¡Ranma! No debiste irte sin decirnos. Tanto tiempo ha pasado que pensé que eras una alucinación. Me diste un gran susto hace unos momentos. Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer. —Lo "reprendió" la mayor de las Tendo; quien ahora lucía una melena más corta, sujetada en una pequeña coleta que llegaba justo arriba del hombro. Había optado por remover su fleco hacia un lado, escondido detrás de su oreja izquierda, dándole un aspecto más adulto.

—Lo siento Kasumi.

¡Diablos! Había olvidado lo desesperantes y poco atentos que podían llegar a ser en esa familia. No se quejó. Realmente había esperado que ocurriera lo peor. Era curiosidad, sobre todo, lo que percibía en sus voces y no una incontrolable furia que atentara contra su integridad. Dejó que discreparan un rato más, le hacía gracia las mil y un preguntas que no le permitían contestar y alguna que otra hipótesis un poco fuera de lugar. Aprovechó el intrincado debate entre los integrantes de la familia para lanzar miradas furtivas a todos los ángulos del comedor, buscando una presencia en particular.

—Pronto llegará hijo —susurró cómplice la progenitora Saotome, observándolo con ojos anhelantes.

— ¡No! —respondió con sonora histeria, provocando que nuevamente lo analizaran cuatro miradas serias—. Quiero decir… Pensé que estarían furiosos.

—Bueno, ciertamente yo lo estaba —contestó en tono neutral el señor Tendo.

—Yo me encontraba profundamente preocupada hijo. No recibimos ninguna carta tuya en estos tres años —comentó lastimada, pero con voz maternal.

—Y qué decir de la pobre Akane —mencionó Kasumi con visible angustia.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó alarmado el ojiazul. No se preocupó en esconder su ansiedad.

—Se ha vuelto más hermosa —aseguró Nodoka.

— ¡Eso no importa! Se ha estado entrenando arduamente para ser una buena esposa —afirmó sonriente el mayor de los Saotome. Plenamente consciente de su tergiversa aseveración.

—Siendo honesta Ranma —habló la hija mayor, acaparando la atención de todos en la habitación—, creo que debes hablar formalmente con ella. No lo expresa mucho pero sé que le haces falta —expresó.

—La verdad yo...

— ¡Mire Tendo, ese es mi muchacho! Tratando de arreglar las cosas con su prometida para poder hacerla su esposa —vociferó Genma con su regular inconsciencia.

—Escucha papá... —murmuró Ranma entre dientes, con un súbito enfado. Sólo unas breves palabras más de su progenitor y lo molería a golpes.

— ¡Qué orgullo Genma! Has criado a un excelente hijo y futuro yerno. No puedo estar más feliz porque se convierta en mi familia —contestó Tendo mientras reía, incontrolablemente, junto a su viejo amigo de entrenamiento.

Se rindió, verdaderamente nunca podría con esos dos. Dejó que parlotearan y celebraran una boda ficticia. Esperaría a que averiguasen ellos solos el trasfondo de toda aquella situación. Quedaba más que claro que seguía importándoles únicamente el compromiso. Suspiró frustrado.

—Dame tu equipaje hijo, pondré las cosas en tu antigua habitación —pidió sonriente su madre; quien ya se encontraba de pie a su lado.

—Gracias mamá —murmuró sonrojado. —No es mucho en realidad.

—Lo sé cariño. —Sonrió dulcemente.

— ¡Qué hijo tan ingrato!, ¿no me trajiste algún recuerdo de tu viaje? —preguntó Genma con sobrante dramatismo.

— ¡Yo no voy a darte nada! —Ranma sentía una iracunda vena en su frente latir con frenesí; cualquier dejo de paciencia que hubiese cultivado a lo largo de estos años, su padre podía destruirlo fácilmente.

—Bueno familia iré por las compras —anunció Kasumi con su usual serenidad.

— ¡No tardes mucho hija! Ofreceremos una gran cena para celebrar el regreso de mi futuro yerno —exclamó un entusiasmado Soun Tendo.

— ¡Así debe ser! —Concordó Genma con su viejo amigo—. ¡Akane estará muy feliz hijo! —Le aseguró el hombre que se decía su padre.

— ¡Oh! —Kasumi se llevó una mano a su mejilla como claro indicio de sorpresa—. Entonces tengo que apresurarme si quiero terminar a tiempo con los preparativos. —La castaña caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina, necesitaba enumerar detalladamente la lista de los víveres que ocuparía. No estaba completamente preparada para la prontitud de los nuevos acontecimientos.

— ¡Llamaré a todos nuestros amigos! —avisó Nodoka con visible emoción.

— ¡No! —gritó exasperado, inmediatamente supo que aquella idea era un mal presagio—. Es decir... No creo que sea necesario. Prefiero sólo descansar y darme un baño. —Trató nerviosamente de zafarse, con una deforme sonrisa en el rostro. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

— ¡Anda Ranma! Descansarás cuando te mueras —afirmó Soun tratando de animarlo.

— ¡Sí muchacho, no seas aguafiestas! —comentó su padre dándole sonoras palmadas en la espalda.

—Vamos hijo, estoy muy contenta de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado. Por favor complace a tu madre —pidió amablemente Nodoka. Aunque para los presentes sonó a una orden contundente.

Ranma palideció.

No tenía salida alguna; qué exigencias podía pedir si en un instante todos ellos le abrieron sus brazos de nuevo, como si aquel acto del pasado nunca hubiera ocurrido. No pidieron ninguna explicación o más bien no le permitieron darla, era como si supieran que había una buena causa. ¡Y por supuesto que la había! Pero el desarrollo de los hechos era una cosa distinta. Se olvidaron de juzgarlo y condenarlo, ellos sencillamente volvieron a aceptarlo. Cumplir con sus caprichos sería su forma de agradecerles. Respiró hondo. Renovaría su paciencia y los dejaría hacer. Sólo faltaba que una persona más lo aceptara.

Acomodó con pericia las prendas de su equipaje. El polvoriento guardarropa desprendía un reconfortante olor a roble viejo y la habitación parecía más pequeña que antes. Le sorprendió ver que ninguna de las escasas cosas que había dejado fueron movidas o tiradas, todo tal cual se encontraba en su lugar. Ese gran detalle lo consoló gratamente, era una prueba factible que incluso en la inexplicable ausencia su familia lo mantenía cerca. Sonrío. Pese a que la mayoría de ellos estaban locos, tocados o chiflados eran las personas más leales que hubiese conocido; seguramente nunca se los diría pero les tenía un profundo cariño, incluso a la regularmente traicionera Nabiki, a quien por cierto no había visto en toda la mañana. No se preocupó, seguramente estaría cobrando alguna deuda o fraguando algún negocio turbulento. Sintió escalofríos de sólo pensarlo, nunca quedaría mentalmente sano después de todas las malas pasadas que Nabiki le había jugado. Dejó el tema por la paz. Cuando terminó de desempacar, prefirió descansar un poco antes de que el verdadero circo empezase y con suma lentitud extendió el futón que encontró pulcramente doblado y guardado en el armario, seguramente obra de su madre. Se recostó y acomodó los brazos bajo su cabeza, resuelto a descansar finalmente como era debido. Un estoico silencio inundo la recámara haciéndole notar que la agitación de su corazón no había mermado ni un poco, era capaz de escuchar claramente el circular de la sangre en sus venas. Permaneció mirando el techo con absoluta concentración o eso parecía, sin embargo dentro de su cabeza revivían una y otra vez fugaces recuerdos del pasado, de los días felices y agitados con ella, y de todo lo que tenía que contarle. Quiso elaborar un bien argumentado mantra para soltarle toda la verdad sin miramientos mas lo único que gano fue visualizarla furiosa y reticente a escuchar razones, en el peor escenario la vio odiándolo y alejándose de su lado. Aquello le produjo un horroroso estremecimiento, alejarla era lo último que deseaba y estaba fuera de discusión. Le gustase o no, él se quedaría a su lado, aunque era mil veces mejor que fuese una conciliación mutua. Prontamente la zozobra no le permitió respiro alguno y le fue difícil concebir el sueño. Suspiró frustrado. Se levantó del futón y salió de la habitación.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila. Los dos hombres mayores jugaban una larga partida de shogi, como era su costumbre, y las dos mujeres realizaban calculadas acrobacias en la cocina, el trastabilleo de los trastos era lo único que rompía la leve calma. Ranma se dedicó a entrenar, necesitaba liberar el exceso de ansiedad que taladraba su cuerpo y mente. No fue al dojo, necesitaba aire fresco, algún espacio abierto donde no se sintiese sofocar; el estanque le pareció el lugar perfecto. Para colmo de sus nervios, tener que esperar, lo que parecía una eternidad, a que Akane llegase no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Excepto por breves menciones de su madre, el resto de la familia se negó a dar salto y seña respecto a ella; se excusaron diciendo que como su pareja era entera responsabilidad de él hablar propiamente con ella para resolver los altibajos. ¡Como su pareja! ¡Seguro!, porque estaba claro que ellos siempre se comportaron como una pareja. Aunque, era muy cierto, que tiempo atrás podía jactarse de predecir el reaccionar de aquella torpe chica: sus pasos, sus gritos, golpes, insultos y castigos; era como un libro abierto para él, al menos en esos aspectos. Ciertamente sus deseos y pensamientos eran otro cuento. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría ahora al verlo después de tres años de ausencia?, ¿podría leerla como tantas veces antes?, ¿sería la misma que a él confió, alguna vez, ciegamente su existencia? No tenía forma de saberlo. No si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que, así como él, ella podría haber cambiado. Eso lo angustiaba de una manera enfermiza, más aún la posibilidad de que ella lo hubiese delegado de su vida. Después de toda la adversidad que habían superado juntos, no podía permitir que lo relegara sin pelear. Se sentía un intruso al tratar de colarse nuevamente en su vida, mas no era como si la hubiese olvidado y abandonado; fue a la única persona a quien le dejo una despedida y una promesa de que regresaría. ¿Lo habría entendido?, ¿habría esperado inquieta su regreso?, ¿habría sido herida o lastimada en su ausencia? Tantas eran las crueles y castigadoras preguntas atormentándolo que inclusive se habían colado a sus sueños. Horrorosas pesadillas donde la perdía, donde lo alejaba sin misericordia de su lado, donde su cuerpo era cubierto por crueles hileras de sangre y después era tragada por una densa oscuridad; pese a que gritaba su nombre, con el mayor desgarro que le permitía la garganta, ella parecía no reconocerlo. Noche tras noche, no supo exactamente desde cuando, lo torturaban sin descanso aquellas morbosas imágenes. Necesitaba tranquilidad mental y sólo ella podía liberarlo.

Mientras realizaba conscientemente una sencilla kata su pulso se aceleró, y no precisamente por haber ejecutado alguna complicada acrobacia. Ese familiar vuelco en el corazón le indicaba que la causante de sus preocupaciones estaba cerca. Parecía el destino o algún tipo de magia negra, pero todo su ser se ponía alerta incluso con la lejana presencia de ella. Se adentró con rapidez en la casa pero no llegó más allá del comedor, al parecer sus piernas se negaban a precipitar el tan esperado encuentro. Inmóvil y expectante en el pasillo, enfoco la mirada seria y temblorosa hacia el punto de aparición.

Silencio, tortuoso y mortificante silencio.

Palideció, ante lo que a él figuraba como una larga espera, y sus puños se tensaron; traviesas gotas de sudor recorrieron sus sienes, su respiración se tornó pesada. Apretó los dientes. Dos figuras paternas observaban curiosos la postura rígida del muchacho y en su ignorancia se preguntaron si algo malo había pasado.

— ¡Ya llegue!

La cantarina e inconfundible voz llegó como un escalofrío hasta su cabeza e inmediatamente el cerebro procesó la necesidad y urgencia que tenía de verla. Escucho vagamente otras voces femeninas saludar y contó los suaves pasos hasta detenerse en el umbral. Tragó saliva.

La puerta se deslizó.

— Papá, tío Genma he vuel...

La fémina calló de golpe, el delicado cuerpo se paralizó en el umbral de la puerta y los finos ojos lo miraron con intensidad. Él y ella, azul y chocolate frente a frente… no existía nadie más. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la casa. Todos los inquilinos los observaban.

—Hola Akane —habló en un tono forzadamente despreocupado, ya que tranquilidad era lo que menos sentía en ese momento. Esbozó una torcida sonrisa para coronar su papel y trató de sopesar fugazmente las acciones que tomaría su adversario. Nada. No pudo leer ni siquiera algún atisbo de incertidumbre en ella. Nada.

Inesperadamente la chica sonrío con alegría y afecto. ¡Dios! aquella sonrisa, aquella que muchas veces soñó había muerto, se revelaba desinhibida como un hermoso recibimiento.

— Hola Ranma.

* * *

De antemano una disculpa a todos aquellos lectores que siguen o estan al pendiente de esta historia. Como mencione anteriormente estaba un poco truncada con el desarrollo de la trama, bueno aún lo estoy, pero retomé el hilo de nuevo y estaré dedicando tiempo para continuar el fic.

Por lo pronto lo estoy reeditando para poder satisfacer su deseo de alargar los capitulos. Me he tomado la libertad, por el momento, de únicamente juntar dos capítulos en uno y quitar las cosas irrelebantes que había escrito como relleno. Así que no se asusten si ven menos capítulos, es le mismo contenido solo que reestructurado. Muchas gracias por sugerirme que alargue los textos, es una gran motivacion saber que alguien goza de leer las cosas raras que vienen a tu cabeza.

Espero no se hayan olvidade des esta huilde servidora y siguan al pendiente de las nuevas aventuras de esta hermosa pareja.

Una disculpa por no contestar los últimos reviews, pero si los he leído y son una gran alegría para mí.

Hasta pronto. Y gracias también por el apoyo anónimo.

Buena vida

ºPenBaguº


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-3-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se paralizó, durante unos eternos instantes dejó de respirar. Se paralizó hipnotizado por las comisuras de sus labios, los matices danzantes de sus ojos y el rostro angelical que perduraba intacto, sin ningún rastro del paso de los años. La contempló detenidamente queriendo asimilar en lo más hondo de su cerebro la sublime imagen que le sonreía: el cabello ahora era largo llegando, por poco, hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre; no pudo evitar remembrar el día en que la conoció, el día que inconscientemente quedó prendado de ella. Sus contornos definitivamente habían maduraron, ya no tendría argumento alguno para llamarla desgarbada como en tiempos pasados, las formas de mujer acentuaban dolorosamente la belleza de su género. Y su piel… su piel seguía siendo porcelana. Pese a no llevar ningún vestido lucía más femenina que en los años adolescentes, el mallon negro se pegaba descarado a sus piernas y la "discreta" blusa blanca, sin mangas, que llegaba hasta el cuello se ajustaba vanidosa a su figura. Más que femenina, se reafirmó, la pareció atractiva. Todo en ella le obligaba a admirarla embobado, con mayor fuerza que otros años. No la recordaba más hermosa, no recordaba nada más perfecto. Necesitó ayuda para salir de aquel letargo.

— ¿Ranma?... ¿Ranma?

Como un eco lejano, la suave voz perturbó el silencio y alejó su estupor. Parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido por el insistente llamado, y volvió a la realidad.

— ¡Akane! —afirmó con más euforia de la que le hubiese gustado.

—Por fin reaccionas, ¿qué estabas pensando? —preguntó calmada y curiosa, mientras entraba de lleno a la habitación.

—Akane... Yo...

— ¡Habla muchacho! Parece que te comió la lengua el gato —exclamó Genma exasperado. El viejo había abandonado, su mal elaborada estrategia de shogi, para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su tímido heredero.

— Querido deja de ser tan inoportuno. —Lo reprendió Nodoka, quien observaba la esperada escena desde el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina.

— ¡Anda Ranma! Reconcíliate con Akane —vociferó Soun impaciente.

— Papá, no te metas, deja que las cosas pasen —pidió Kasumi con suavidad.

— ¡No!, yo... Es decir, ¡sí!... Yo... ¡Ahg! ¿Por qué siempre tienen que molestar? —gritó el muchacho fuera de sus cabales, dirigiendo una mirada osca a los hombre mayores que disfrutaban importunarle.

Por qué no podían cerrar sus grandes bocas. Y por si fuera poco el resto de las miradas lo ponía bastante nervioso. Aunque hayan pasado los años nunca se acostumbraría a revelar sus sentimientos frente a tantas personas, sin importar qué tanto hubiese madurado. Se le trabó la boca y sintió que se ruborizaba ferozmente, consciente de que su rostro pronto se pintaría del color de la grana. Murmuró entre dientes uno que otro improperio y apretó los puños con rabia; no le vino a la cabeza ningún dialogo ingenioso para zafarse de aquella vergonzosa encrucijada.

— ¡Basta ya ustedes dos! —Ordenó la Venus frente a él. Ranma parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo de lo que estaba presenciando—. Qué no ven que debe estar cansado. —Akane, con los brazos en jarras, se inclinó levemente hacia los inoportunos patriarcas y les ofreció una mirada de reproche. Inmediatamente los supuestos adultos acertaron cerras sus bocas.

Verdaderamente le sorprendió que lo defendiera. Después de todo éste tiempo sin darle noticia alguna de su paradero y por la desvergonzada bienvenida de hace unos momentos, como mínimo esperaba una buena bofetada. Sin embargo, en los ojos chocolate, no había señal de resentimiento ni odio hacia su persona, de hecho no expresaban señal de nada. El aura de su prometida permanecía quieta y templada. ¿Cómo es que era tan afortunado? Dudó seriamente que en realidad aquello estuviese pasando. ¿Dónde estaban los golpes y los gritos sin descanso?

— Bueno, no es como si acabara de llegar, tuvo bastante tiempo para descansar —mencionó con tono inocente el señor del hogar. Pero no se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada de su hija menor.

—Da igual… —La chica se incorporó, desentendiéndose de los inmaduros adultos, y salvó el espacio entre ellos, quedando a escasos centímetros del azabache—. ¿Ranma? —cuestionó Akane dulcemente, deteniendo su mirada en los inquietos zafiros.

— ¿Eh? —respondió trastabillando. Aquella cercanía lo dejó abrumado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la presencia de la chica frente a él inundó por completo sus sentidos. Por unos instantes el resto de los presentes desaparecieron del acto.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado —declaró Akane con una radiante y sincera sonrisa.

Ranma nuevamente quedó desarmado, sólo le bastaron esas palabras para descubrir que irremediablemente seguía atado a la musa que le sonreía sin tapujo alguno. Sin embargo, su cabeza no daba cabida del reaccionar de su prometida. ¿Desde cuándo Akane era tan amable y comprensiva?, ¿sería todo esto un elaborado teatro de alguna engañosa venganza?, ¿la mujer frente a él habría sido reemplazada? Nuevas preguntas envolvieron su mente. Desechó algunas, seguro era la histeria que se hacía presente. Sabía que no merecía tan condenadamente agradable bienvenida. Todo había salido de maravilla.

—Estoy en casa —susurró un poco aliviado. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar impaciente con sus manos, corría el peligro de perderse nuevamente en aquellos encantadores orbes.

—Bien, manos a la obra Kasumi, tenemos que preparar una guarnición —habló satisfecha la matriarca Saotome.

— ¿Una guarnición? —preguntó extrañada la peliazul,

— ¡Sí! ¡Me muero de hambre! Creo que con toda la conmoción no comí como debía. —Se quejó Genma sin pudor alguno.

—Querido, no seas tan glotón. Cuida tus modales. —Censuró seriamente Nodoka.

—Deje espacio para el sake Saotome, recuerde que es noche de celebración —pidió Soun efucivamente, palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

Comenzaron a reír a pulmón abierto, despreocupados de la mirada reprobatoria de los presentes.

—Vamos tía Nodoka, creo que ellos dos no tienen remedio —habló resignada Kasumi, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Tienes razón. —Concordó.

—Iré a mi habitación, les ayudaré en un momento —ofreció la peliazul siguiéndolas a la cocina.

Dejaron atrás a un par de hombres eufóricos y un apuesto joven desubicado.

— No querida, no te preocupes. Debes estar un poco aturdida. —No se refería precisamente a sus actividades regulares del día.

— ¿De qué está hablando?, el día fue bastante flojo. —Akane prefirió ignorar el mensaje entre las líneas.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, no puedes engañarme. —Posó su cálida mano en la mejilla de la chica y acarició maternalmente el pómulo. Tal vez nadie más lo notó, ni siquiera la propia Akane, pero sus ojos destellaron un brillo más luminoso y el pulso de su cuello latió con mayor fuerza en el mismo instante en que encontró la mirada de su hijo.

—Estoy bien tía —reafirmó con mayor resolución, para restarle importancia a lo que fuera que la mente de la mujer se hubiese imaginado.

—Te conozco muy bien Akane Tendo, aunque tengas tus secretos, te conozco lo suficiente. Ahora toma un baño y despeja tu mente, el agua y tu ropa están listas —ordenó cortante, sin espacio alguno para objeciones.

La peliazul suspiró resignada. «Definitivamente esa mujer tiene alguna especie de sexto sentido», pensó.

—De acuerdo, sólo por complacerte —comentó reticente.

—Lo que tú digas cariño. —La matriarca le otorgó un dulce beso en la frente y se perdió en la cocina. Akane por su parte tuvo que admitir que, después de aquello, necesitaba relajarse.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, el joven Saotome quedó turbado mirando el andar de las mujeres hasta la cocina. Escucho algunos susurros indescifrables y se preguntó hasta cuando duraría la tranquilidad. No se confiaba. Durante toda su vida los buenos momentos llegaban con algún enemigo, monstruos, maldiciones, hechizos y uno que otro desaliento. Aunque por hoy se relajaría, disfrutaría la compañía de la familia y después encontraría alguna oportunidad durante la cena para explicar a detalle el porqué de su partida; pese a no tener éxito regresaba más fuerte y preparado para cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento. Retomaría sus responsabilidades, incluso aquella promesa que había sellado su padre con el señor Tendo. Había tiempo, se dijo. Nuevo tiempo. Decidió, ya un poco más sereno, visitar el dojo y entrenar por otro rato.

 **.**

 **.**

Caminó apresurada hasta el baño, verdaderamente aquel encuentro la había dejado por completo desubicada. Utilizó todo su esfuerzo para contener el ritmo desbocado de su corazón; aquella infantil emoción que creía desterrada resurgía implacable, magullando su disciplinado autocontrol y carcomiendo la elaborada cordura. Tenerlo ahí, de pie frente a ella, tan dispuesto y fuerte por poco la lleva a sucumbir en sus brazos; el zafiro analizante de sus ojos casi la doblega. Sintió las piernas tambalear un poco y sus brazos se debatían por alcanzar aquel varonil rostro. Quiso gritarle, golpearlo y reclamarle por partir sin despedirse ni señales de vida enviarle, quiso abrazarlo por regresar sano y salvo, y quiso confesarle todas las desventuras y angustias que en su ausencia había pasado. Deseo fervientemente ser correspondida en su abrazo, y sentirse protegida y segura nuevamente. Quiso tantas cosas. Pero ahora todo era tan diferente, ya no podía confiar plenamente en nadie. Los dolorosos e inexplicables ataques que sufría su cuerpo, las horrorosas pesadillas y los ajenos recuerdos, la oscuridad en la que poco a poco caía por volverse más fuerte; todo aquello era su lucha. Sencilla y llanamente se rascaría con sus propias uñas, como lo había hecho desde que la abandonó, como había aprendido desde que todo comenzó.

Respiró profundamente, era de imperiosa necesidad mantener la mente fría. Se había esmerado mucho por mejorar y resurgir de las cenizas. Ella ahora tenía una vida fuera de él y de todo. No había tiempo, se dijo. Ya no tenía tiempo. Con monotonía se despojo de sus ropas; estaba sorprendida, cansada y sudorosa, necesitaba una ducha revitalizante, tal y como lo predijo Nodoka. Era asombroso como algunas personas podían leer tu estado de ánimo si te descuidabas siquiera un poco; clara señal de que no estaba lista, un sólo signo de sorpresa o incertidumbre podría ubicar la balanza en su contra. Suspiró cansada. Ya se preocuparía por entrenar después, en estos momentos se relajaría con un baño caliente y elaboraría un plan para no involucrar a Ranma en sus secretas rutinas. No porque desconfiara de él, pero ya no formaba parte relevante de su vida. Sería sólo un distractor más que la alejaría de sus objetivos. Y además, cómo incluirlo en sus días, si ni siquiera la propia vida le pertenecía. Dejaría que la recordará como una buena amiga, no lo arrastraría a los inciertos parajes que podrían acabar con su existencia.

«Muy astuto», pensó con ironía. Muy astuto por marcharse antes de que toda la tragedia comenzase.

De igual manera, se consoló, nada podía haber hecho. Dejó sus cavilaciones unos instantes, con parsimonia limpio su cuerpo, deteniéndose en ocasiones en alguna que otra tenue cicatriz que evocaba algún recuerdo. Aún no sanaban, pero ya casi no se notaban. Término de limpiarse y se metió en la bañera, el agua tibia relajó sus músculos y atacó los rastros de tensión. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a borrarse lentamente, cerró los ojos con resignación y su conciencia se perdió; el sueño la reclamó entre sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma se dirigió despreocupado a tomar un baño; después del entrenamiento y tanto estrés, sus músculos estaban rígidos. Con la toalla en el hombro y su ropa de cambio entró en la habitación sin percatarse que ya estaba ocupada. Dejó la ropa limpia en una cesta y colocó la toalla sobre la lavadora. Distraídamente se quitó la sudorosa camiseta china, de color rojo, y acto seguido se despojó del pantalón y la ropa interior. Recogió el conjunto del suelo y lo arrojó en la cesa de la ropa sucia. Aquello eran movimientos puramente mecánicos pues, en su cabeza, repasaba una y otra vez las escenas ocurridas ese día. El recibimiento Akane lo tenía en un hilo, no le cuadraba su actitud. No es como si hubiese querido que se aventara a sus brazos y llorara desconsolada su regreso, de todas maneras no sabría cómo reaccionar a esa situación, pero al menos unos chillidos y unos cuantos golpes no lo habrían dejado tan descolocado. ¿Es que verdaderamente era masoquista? Negó el hecho con vehemencia. Decidió que a la menor oportunidad de privacidad entre los dos le preguntaría si verdaderamente no estaba enojada, y si aquel cambio radical de conducta era en realidad algún tipo de cruel y premeditada venganza. De ser así, le diría que, con toda confianza, le otorgara la paliza de su vida; su cordura no aguantaría tal incertidumbre.

«Tal vez en realidad ha madurado», pensó para tranquilizar su desconcierto.

Hasta ese punto reaccionó como un adulto, y no como una chiquilla caprichosa que hacía berrinche por algo que le fue arrebatado. Posiblemente esa era la respuesta, pero muy en el fondo, al lado de la conciencia, no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de réplica. Era como si fuese otra; sin sentimiento alguno, hasta aquella preciosa sonrisa, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, le pareció vacía. Un pequeño dejo de sorpresa se vislumbró en sus ojos, pero aquel tórrido torbellino de emociones que antes podía percibir en ellos había desaparecido. Vacía. Relacionar aquella palabra con Akane no hacía más que alterar sus nervios. Lo único que le consolaba era el hecho de que ahora estaría a su lado para cuidarla. Y si lo llegase a perdonar por completo, tal vez podrían estar juntos de una manera más formal. Se sonrojó, definitivamente sus anhelos y deseos ya no eran los de un adolescente.

Sacudió un poco sus divagaciones, colocó nuevamente la toalla en su hombro y abrió la puerta hacia el baño; acostumbró sus ojos al tenue vapor que emanaba de la habitación e instantáneamente quedó perplejo frente a la idílica imagen que absorbían sus pupilas. Una cautivadora mujer permanecía desnuda frente a él. Le tomo a su mente unos segundos procesar de quién se trataba; no daba cabida a la surrealista belleza que le era regalada. El pálido rostro contrastaba con las sonrosadas mejillas, seguramente así teñidas por el húmedo calor de la habitación. El largo cabello era regentemente sostenido por su brazo izquierdo, pero incluso así una pequeña parte de él, rebelde y travieso, se pegaba pecaminoso en la sedosa piel, cubriendo celosamente el centro de sus redondos y turgentes senos. Las gotas de agua viajaban descaradas por su vientre y recorrían incitantes la delgadez de sus torneadas piernas. Sin ser consciente de su propia condición, Ranma recorrió sin pudor alguno el camino de una traviesa gota que llegaba hasta la punta del pie. Algo en su interior le obligó a buscar la mirada de la chica; los ojos oscurecidos, tal vez por enojo, se detuvieron pétreos en él. Estaban desnudos, cayó en cuenta. Ella y él, nuevamente. Como aquella primera vez.

Ranma tragó saliva. Quiso pedir perdón, quiso decir algo. Movió sus labios. Nada. Lo único que procesaba era la exquisita visión de ver a Akane recién bañada. Sintió su rostro arder y a punto estuvo de echarse a correr. Alguno de sus sentidos, sinceramente no supo cual fue, percibió el movimiento de la figura femenina acercándose a él. Se tensó, listo para recibir un golpe pero indispuesto a moverse. No entendía si era el miedo o el querer prolongar el encuentro esta vez. Dejó de respirar al sentir el cuerpo desnudo muy cerca de su piel. Si no reaccionaba pronto…

— Ya está libre Ranma —susurró despreocupada—, puedes pasar.

Y pasó de él.

«Jazmines», percibió un aturdido Ranma.

Inmóvil, vulnerable y más que sonrojado escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda.

 **.**

 **.**

La observó revolotear despreocupada por la casa; se movía de un lado para otro ayudando a acomodar la mesa, su aura se percibía mucho más que relajada pese al vergonzoso encuentro de la bañera. ¡Rayos! Él ni siquiera había podido relajarse como era debido, se encontraba ansioso y agitado por lo sucedido. Deseaba... ¡No! Necesitaba aclarar con ella qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió ahí dentro. Esa desinhibición era anormal en ella y qué decir de la indiferencia. Mientras él se sentía sonrojar y su pulso desbocar cuando la tenía cerca, ella tranquilamente hablaba y se movían desvergonzada como si aquello sólo fuese algún sueño lejano o, peor aún, como si nunca hubiese pasado. Se pregunto por unos instantes si había sido poseída, nuevamente, por cierta muñeca coqueta. Y hasta ese momento seguía sin desechar aquel pensamiento.

Le disgustó, con cada fibra de su ser, le disgustó. Los demás inquilinos de la casa se comportaban como era regular, pero ella no encajaba en el panorama. Se sabía sin derecho a reclamar, después de todo fue él quien partió sin mirar atrás. ¿Cuán drástico podía cambiar una persona con el paso de los años? Él ciertamente había madurado, pero retenía algunas manías y desperfectos del pasado, la diferencia radicaba en que tuvo que aprender a manejarlos. En cambio ella no era ella, mientras la observaba con mayor detenimiento le parecía una extraña. Incluso sintió, hasta cierto punto, que todas aquellas sonrisas que fácilmente regalaba rayaban en falsas. ¡Demonios! Aquí había gato encerrado, tenía que ser así, su instinto le gritada que era un mal presagio. Pero… ¿De qué? ¿Qué había pasado en estos años?

Frunció el seño.

—Pareces molesto —pronunció una dulce Akane mientras se arrodillaba a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes enfermo?

Con perfecta delicadeza tocó su frente y sopesó ambas temperaturas corporales durante unos eternos segundos. Él se paralizó de nuevo; tratando de darle sentido, una y otra vez, a cada detalle de sus movimientos. Podía sentir arder sus orejas, el corazón en la garganta y sus pupilas dilatar. La "desconocida" chica dibujó una controlada, falsa, manipuladora pero irremediablemente tentadora y hermosa sonrisa que no logro más que aumentar su enfado y desconcierto. Retiró la calidez de su mano y lo miró a los ojos. ¡Maldición!

—Estás bien —aseguró tiernamente.

—No hay forma de que tú puedas saber si estoy bien o no —declaró un molesto Ranma, desviando la mirada para no caer en el hechizo de su mirada.

— ¡Oh! Pero Ranma, no tienes fiebre —dijo desconcertada la pitonisa de ojos chocolate.

Suspiró hastiado. Odiaba sentirse cohibido por su sola mirada, le impedía razonar fríamente y ser coherente en cada pensamiento. No estaba molesto con ella; sólo quería resolver prontamente el tortuoso misterio en el que, para él, se estaba convirtiendo la dichosa mujer que tenía en frente. Tampoco quería actuar como lo había hecho tantas veces atrás; ciertamente estaba resuelto a tratarla amablemente, pero si permanecía manso a sus encantos sería embaucado antes de encontrar alguna respuesta, o eso fue lo que pensó. Giró el rostro en dirección a ella, y fue él quien esta vez buscó sus ojos para regalarle una hostil mirada.

— ¡Vaya! Aún eres una torpe y exagerada Akane —bufó tratando de restarle importancia a sus crudas palabras, como si todo fuese igual que antaño, como si los dos tuviesen dieciséis años. Anhelo masoquistamente que ella lo golpeara.

— ¡Cielos! —exclamó sin emoción, plasmando es su cara un gracioso puchero—. ¡Qué temperamento! —Cruzó los brazos y ladeo sutilmente su cabeza, en un movimiento que Ranma catalogó como adorable—. Debes tener hambre, ¿no es así? Descuida ya casi está lista la cena.

—Sí, como sea. —El chico, con los pies cruzados y descansando su rostro en la mano izquierda, desvió nuevamente la mirada en algún punto lejano del jardín—. Comeré mientras tú no hayas cocinado —anunció con tal desprecio que se detestó a sí mismo.

—Sigues siendo tan caprichoso —murmuró condescendiente. La chica descruzó los brazos y Ranma observo, por el rabillo del ojo, que se inclinaba hacia él—. La verdad es, Ranma…

— ¡Akane! —gritó la hermana mayor desde la cocina. Ambos jóvenes giraron su cabeza en dirección del fugaz llamado. Ranma maldijo seriamente a todos aquellos que parecían interponerse en sus trascendentales charlas.

—Bien, ya debe estar lista la comida —afirmó sin perder la compostura—. Discúlpame, debo ayudar a Kasumi. —Se levanto grácilmente de su lugar, dejando a Ranma aún más perplejo y turbado por la manera tan educada y elegante de tratarlo.

¡¿Quién, por todo lo sagrado, era aquella mujer?! ¿Es qué los demás no se daban cuenta? Acaso se habían acostumbrado a su novedoso y pulido, pero extrañamente sospechoso, temperamento. Era tan dolorosamente molesto sentirse ajeno a todo este circo que ella dirigía, astutamente, de manera imperceptible para quienes no sufrieron alguna vez por su tozudo y bruto carácter. Él la conoció más allá de la inocencia y dulzura innata que poseía; las sonrisas sinceras y falsas, la torpeza de sus habilidades, el desencanto de sus bestiales berrinches, el fiero golpe de su puño, los llantos caprichosos e infantiles, los miedos infundados y exagerados. Todo lo conoció y lo acepto como parte de ella, esa era su esencia. Esta fachada, esta estúpida barrera fungía como mascara de verdades ciegas. Y él llegaría al fondo del misterio. Presintió en sus adentros que si dejaba pasar aquello jamás la alcanzaría. ¿Alcanzarla a qué? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que ella se alejaría. ¡Diablos! En menos de un día a su lado se estaba volviendo paranoico. No le había preguntado propiamente por lo ocurrido durante este lapso de ausencia y ya daba por sentado que algo oscuro y malicioso pisaba sus pasos. Antes de aguerrirse a alguna absurda y alocada teoría, le preguntaría primeramente a Kasumi y a su madre, que eran más confiables que el señor Soun y su padre, si estaban conscientes de las flamantes y refinadas actitudes de Akane. En última instancia forzaría a la ex-marimacho a tener una larga y tendida charla para aclarar las cosas entre ellos, o se lo pediría amablemente, al perecer a como se ha estado comportando, eso también funcionaría.

— ¡Familia!, la cena esta lista —exclamó Kasumi, satisfecha por el banquete. La castaña entró al comedor con una bandeja repleta de deliciosos platillos, seguida por Nodoka quien además llevaba el sake. Ranma visualizó varias raciones de tonkatsu, gyūdon, tendon, sopa de miso, yakitori entre otros deleites. Realmente se habían esforzado en aquella cena. Akane por su parte acomodaba los platillos de manera armoniosa.

— ¡Ya era hora! —clamó Genma apresurándose hacia la mesa.

—Vengan todos a la mesa —dispuso Nodoka, golpeando de paso la traviesa mano de su marido que ansiaba ingerir bocado. El viejo desistió de su objetivo, murmuró un gruñido entre dientes y cruzó sus brazos para calmar la urgencia de tomar cualquier platillo y devorarlo sin reparo.

—Señora Nodoka, aún no llegan los invitados —afirmó Soun tomando su lugar como señor de la casa.

—Es verdad —respondió extrañada. Los exquisitos rasgos de su rostro se llenaron despreocupación—. Me sorprende que ellos no hayan llegado…

— ¿Ellos? —interrumpió Ranma, un horroroso escalofrío se coló por su espalada. «Peligro», atinó. Se detuvo petrificado junto a la mesa.

Lo que parecía ser el estruendoso sonido de una estampida se acercaba precipitadamente hacia los presentes en el comedor. Ranma finalmente rectificó el mal presentimiento que tenía desde la mañana. ¿Por qué los "adultos" no se limitaban sencillamente a realizar una cena intima y familiar? ¡No!, tenían que hacer un espectáculo de todo lo que sucedía para estar satisfechos. El interior de la casa retumbó, produciendo chillidos que parecían de dolor. Sin dar tregua, una barricada de cuerpos acelerados corría desbocados peleándose el paso. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

— ¡Ranma querido! ¡Has vuelto para consumar nuestro amor! ¡Casémonos!

— ¡Kodachi! —gritó Ranma con pánico. Su atractivo rostro se convirtió en algo grotescamente deforme.

— ¡Ran-Chan! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

— ¡Espera U-chan! Todo tiene una explicación —exclamó con histeria. Instintivamente extendió los brazos al frente para protegerse y de manera inconsciente comenzó a retroceder en sus pasos.

— ¡Ukyo! ¡No me dejes sola! —La kunoichi hombre trataba de darle alcance a una enajenada Ukyo que sostenía amenazantemente su enorme espátula.

— ¡Señor Saotome!, ¿me trajo dulces?

— ¿Por qué ustedes…? —El pánico de Ranma creció al observar que su exmaestra saltaba directo hacia él.

— ¡Hey Ranma!, cuánto tiempo amigo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con el martillo! —Con innegable destreza logró evitar el escurridizo martillo que resbaló de las flacuchas manos de su débil "amigo", y de paso evitó ser atrapado por la peligrosa "niña" empeñada en sacarle dulces.

— ¡Saotome, es hora de un nuevo corte!

— ¿Usted también? ¡Ya supérelo! —Ranma lanzó un decidido golpe hacia el bronceado rostro, pero fue hábilmente esquivado por el progenitor Tatewaki.

— ¡Ranma Saotome! ¿Cómo te atreves a abandonar a la dulce Akane Tendo y regresar como si nada? ¡Yo te daré tu merecido! —El ex-Rayo Azul de la Escuela Furinkan sostenía el bokken sobre su cabeza, y se dirigía enérgico hacia Ranma para propinarle un buen golpe que lo dejara inconsciente.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Kuno, no!

— ¿Kuno? —preguntó Akane desconcertada—. ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido aquí?

— ¡Eso qué demonios importa, Akane! —Espetó en la octava— ¡Wooa! ¡Hey! ¡Basta con la espada!

Ranma deseó marcharse de nuevo.

Una oleada de pétalos negros y sonrisas desquiciadas inundaron la habitación. Varias espátulas volaron, peligrosamente, en su dirección. Desdeñosas afeitadoras se acercaban obcecadas a su cabello, mientras espadas de madera flanqueaban sus movimientos. Alguno que otro instrumento de hechicería y vudú pasaba muy lejos de su integridad y una niña chiflada seguía espulgando entre sus ropas rastros de dulces inexistentes. Ciertamente, aquella sería una noche caótica.

 **.**

 **.**

No pudo más que reír, esta vez sinceramente. Hacía tiempo que los pasillos de la casa no se tornaban tan entretenidos y llenos de vida. Era Ranma, definitivamente, quien atraía el caos. Recordó fugazmente sus años de adolescente; lo molesta que solía ponerse por tanto ajetreo, pero ahora se encontraba más que encantada con todo el espectáculo. El chico, al que alguna vez confío la seguridad de su vida, huía despavorido de sus autoproclamadas prometidas, mientras esquivaba, exitosamente, los intentos por noquearlo de los alborotados hombres. Y cada que recordada se sacudía a la persistente chiquilla que desaliñaba su ropa en busca de golosinas exóticas que supuestamente trajo del viaje. Era una escena melancólica. La disfrutó y se sintió agradecida por ello.

— ¡Ranma, hijo! ¿A dónde van? —preguntó preocupada la madre del muchacho. La horda de maniacos había salido de la casa siguiendo a Ranma por el jardín.

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡¿Quieren dejarme en paz?! —bramó Ranma, alejándose a grandes saltos de la propiedad Tendo, y haciendo caso omiso del llamado maternal. El puñado de endemoniados pisaba sus talones, lanzado mil y una réplica o argumento del por qué le darían su merecido. Algunas voces juraron darle caza eternamente, si era necesario, hasta que pagara por sus pecados o algo parecido.

Y tan pronto como el maremoto había arribado, desapareció. Un sosiego ensordecedor reinó en la casa.

— Vaya, creo que exagere con las llamadas —mencionó conmocionada Nodoka.

— Excelente, más comida para nosotros —declaró un glotón Genma, impaciente por degustar los alimentos.

—Supongo que Ranma cenará más tarde —dijo Soun.

—Sí, le guardaré su ración de la cena —aseguró Kasumi.

—Parece que nuestros días se volverán bulliciosos nuevamente. ¡No es así familia! —presagió el patriarca Tendo, con abiertas carcajadas que hicieron eco en todos los rincones del hogar.

Aquellas palabras se grabaron también en los oídos absortos de una joven chica, que deseó infinitamente no involucrarse más de lo necesario con ninguna de las personas de su pasado. Sí fuese verdad que estarían rondando nuevamente su casa, tendría entonces que ser más prudente y sigilosa. Pasara lo que pasara no debían enterarse de sus asuntos más de lo conveniente. Podría ser muy peligroso, para ella y para ellos. Observó taciturnamente la dirección por donde desapareció el borlote de gente y suspiró rendida. Su "monótona" rutina estaba por cambiar.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila, ni Ranma ni sus perseguidores reaparecieron en pleno duelo. Hablaron de nimiedades, los padres del Ranma se veían contentos y vivaces gracias al hecho de tenerlo nuevamente con ellos; su padre y hermana lucían emocionados por observar cómo se desarrollaría la nueva relación entre ellos, y Akane simplemente agradeció porque su hermana Nabiki ya no vivía bajo ese techo. Otro fuera el desarrollo de los eventos si Nabiki hubiese metido sus garras desde el inicio. Le dio escalofríos pensar aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya tendida en la cama de su habitación, la peliazul recapituló cada uno de los sucesos ocurridos. No fue una total sorpresa, para ella, el regreso del chico. De alguna forma lo había sentido. Desde el preciso momento en que abrió los ojos esa mañana su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado, y todo el cuerpo vibró en una cálida sensación. Ella sólo sentía esas anomalías en sus sentidos cuando cierto joven de ojos azules y profundos estaba a su alrededor. Más tarde, cuando salió por el periódico y la leche como era su costumbre, el viento se lo dijo. Su vaivén caótico e intranquilo se lo comunicaba a gritos. Tampoco se sintió sorprendida por su conducta irreverente, hasta fue agradable que mantuviera sus manías y malos modales. Sonrió. Hablaría con Ranma cuando toda esta euforia por su regreso pasar; al fin podría otorgarle propiamente su libertad y despojarlo de las ataduras que lo apresaban a ella. No era justo para ninguno de los dos que siguieran prometidos, pues en un futuro próximo ella probablemente ya no estaría en este mundo. Ese sería su regalo de despedida por salvarla tantas ocasiones en el pasado. Le daría su libertad, para que él forjara una nueva vida. Mientras divagaba y revivía cada momento del día, Akane calló rendida del sueño y del cansancio. Durmió profundamente, como hace muchas lunas no lo hacía, y una tenue sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios.

Esa noche soñó. De nuevo aquella pesadilla.

— _¿Mamá?_ —preguntó una infantil voz en hilo. El idílico y primaveral paisaje, en el que descansaba apaciblemente junto a su madre, había sido consumido súbitamente por una espesa oscuridad—. _¿Mamá?_ —llamó nuevamente.

Con la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus pequeños pies, corrió ansiosa y temerosa entre el oscuro paisaje. Debía salir de ahí. Algo en lo profundo de esa oscuridad esperaba por ella. Lo sentía en sus huesos y en el rápido latir de su corazón. Debía salir.

— _¡¿Mamá?!_ —gritó presa del pánico. Aumentó la prontitud de sus pasos, pero seguía atrapada. No llegaba a ningún lado, no había un camino que seguir… no había nada. Sólo oscuridad, cruel y tenebrosa oscuridad. Repentinamente sintió que alguien la observaba, y su pulso se aceleró con violencia.

— _¡Akane!_ —La sedosa voz femenina provenía de algún lugar entre la penumbra, Akane giró sobre su propio eje tratando de ubicar el paradero de su madre. Nada.

— _¡Mamá!_ —Dejó escapar un llamado desgarrador—. _¿Dónde estás?_ —Chilló desesperada. Traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

— _Akane, es hora de despertar._

— _¿Qué?... ¡No! ¿Mamá, dónde estás?_ —La niña corrió en entrecruzadas direcciones, tratando de llegar desesperadamente hasta la voz maternal.

— _Akane... mírate._

— _Madre, ¿qué estás...?_ —Bajó lentamente la mirada hacia sus manos, pese a la densa oscuridad podía ver claramente cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sangre.

El resto de sus brazos y piernas también eran recorridos por interminables hileras carmín.

Terror.

No había dolor, sólo el repulsivo olor del hierro fresco.

Pánico.

— _Akane, ya es tiempo._

Quería gritar con toda su alma. Quería reclamar y preguntar muchas cosas, pero su voz se había perdido; las piernas estaban ancladas a un suelo inexistente y el temblor de sus músculos impedía que huyese. No pudo más que observar horrorizada el rojizo líquido que cubría su cuerpo.

— _Cariño, Akane es Akane._ —La voz de su madre era reconfortante, mas la tranquilidad que percibía en sus palabras no hacía más que aumentar el pavor en ella—. _No lo dejes ganar; ni dejes que ella te consuma._

— _¡¿Qué está pasando?!_ —Logró articular en un susurro ahogado. Ya no era una niña la que hablaba, pero aún así sonaba frágil y desvalida.

— _Encuéntrala cariño._

— _P... pero... ¿a quién?..._ —balbuceó, con un nudo arremetiendo en su garganta. No hubo respuesta a aquella pregunta y un tortuoso silencio colmó la oscuridad. ¿Por qué no le contestaba?, una renovada histeria caló en sus nervios. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿cómo podría salir de ahí? Comenzó a sollozar desesperada e incontrolables temblores abatieron su cuerpo… temblaba porque estaba segura que moría allí: sola y patética en la oscuridad. Abrazándose a sí misma, se dejó caer de rodillas; ¿acaso éste era su final?, ¿no podría hacer nada pese a todo el esfuerzo y duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido?, ¿tan insignificante era como artista marcial? Tendió su cuerpo en la negrura y cerró los ojos. Si la muerte la reclamaba, que se la llevara de una buena vez.

Imágenes de su padre, hermanas y el resto de la familia ofreciéndole desinhibidas sonrisas llenaron su cabeza. Los gritos alegres de sus admiradores y compañeras inundaron sus oídos. Los paternales regaños de Tofú y las exhaustivas jornadas de entrenamiento con Happosai reavivaron su conciencia. Y… los cálidos brazos de un testarudo chico que la estrechaban con vehemencia sobrecogieron su corazón. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió en sus rodillas. ¡No!, esto no acababa aquí. Aún tenía un motivo, una misión que debía terminar, y una persona de la que deseaba despedirse más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Lejos de todo miedo y como si estuviese tatuado en sus genes, una clara pregunta se formuló en sus pensamientos, sabía por instinto que aquella cuestión era el punto clave que sería respondido.

— _¿Dónde?_ —preguntó con voz queda.

— _La Tercera Sangre._

De pronto la oscuridad apretó con descomunal fuerza su pecho; podía sentirla exigir sus latidos y su aliento. Comenzó el dolor. Lentamente aquella enorme sombra devoró su cuerpo, arrastrándola victoriosa al desasosiego.

Dolor.

No podía correr, su voz era nula, sus fuerzas inexistentes.

Dolor.

Antes de perderse en la opresión, vislumbro unos ojos; unos fríos y espeluznantes ojos rojos. Abandonados de toda calidez y reinados por toda perversidad. «Ha despertado».

Dolor.

La penumbra susurró, con escalofriante voz, un nombre indescifrable pero conocido para sus oídos. Sintió que aquella negrura, una vez más, se deleitaba con su miedo.

La oscuridad la tragó.

Despertó abruptamente con la mano oprimiendo su pecho. El aire no llegaba a los pulmones, los brazos se tensaban y las piernas se volvían rígidas. Sintió brotar las venas de su cuello y el cuerpo comenzó a estrujarse involuntariamente. El dolor era insoportable; mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte como pudo, para no gritar. Trató fervientemente de poner control en su cabeza, moderar la histeria y disminuir el terror.

«Sólo es otro ataque, Akane», trató de consolarse, mientras jadeaba desesperada por aire. Súbitamente los espasmos se volvieron más intensos e irregulares, podía sentir su corazón colapsar y los músculos de los brazos desgarrarse. Era un episodio demasiado agudo, distanciaba mucho de los anteriores.

«Ya falta poco», corroboró para sí. «Ya falta poco».

Y se dejó llevar.

Resistiría, ya lo había hecho antes. Estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano aquella angustia tendría que acabar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-4-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tibia calidez de los rayos matutinos acarició los restos secos de sus lágrimas, el lejano cantar de los gorriones le reafirmó que era de mañana y la brisa fresca que se colaba por la ventana la urgía en levantarse. Lentamente abrió sus ojos amoldando las pupilas a la brillante iluminación de la habitación. Un gruñido de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras con parsimonia se erguía de la cama. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de enfocar claramente las imágenes que la rodeaban, todo ante ella eran manchas borrosas de colores. Cuando despertó totalmente su conciencia se dedicó a evaluar los daños: aún le dolían endemoniadamente los brazos, las piernas las sentía flojas y el cuello y su mandíbula seguían tensos, sintió el sabor del hierro recorrer su boca y la cabeza amenazaba con explotarle en cualquier momento. Le tomó desprevenida aquel suceso, regularmente los ataque eran detonados cuando sobre esforzaba su cuerpo, no por terroríficas pesadillas. Aunque, esta vez, estaba segura que era más que una pesadilla; era el aviso de que él muy pronto llegaría. Él estaba despertando, si no es que lo había hecho ya. Regresaría por ella, como lo había pactado unilateralmente. Cuántas veces se creyó loca a sí misma; cuántas veces sintió que su cuerpo era profanado sin su consentimiento, para descubrir después que todo era un engaño de los recuerdos. Recuerdos que no le pertenecían, que habían sido formados en otra vida. Inconscientemente llevó la mano sobre su pecho, al inicio de su seno izquierdo, y rozó con aire ausente los tenues bordes de su maldición. La marca que le recordaba día a día que ya no se pertenecía a ella misma.

Un travieso pinzón se colocó en la ventana y vociferó una canción fuerte y vivaz. Akane alejó las brumas de su mente y le sonrió al pajarillo, se permitió disfrutar por un breve momento aquel cálido despertar. Los detalles que eran insignificantes, para otros ojos, la invitaban a forjar una vida viable después de tanta locura. Y lucharía, por todo lo sagrado, lucharía. Para vivir libre... o morir intentándolo. Se desperezó con movimientos lentos, anímicamente revitalizada y con sus objetivos nuevamente reestructurados. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el espejo; la chica frente a ella lucía más que demacrada, los ojos hinchados y labios marcados, ligeramente morados, y teñidos de sangre habían visto mejores días. Consoló el desencajado reflejo y se dispuso a comenzar la mañana, pese a lo doloroso que aún resultaba mover su cuerpo. De cualquier manera sus heridas pronto sanarían.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó sonoros ronquidos que parecían provenir del comedor. Se encaminó casinamente hacia la habitación, conocía perfectamente cada matiz de esos distorsionados sonidos. Sonrió.

Ahí, recostado sobre la mesa, yacía un perezoso Ranma. Llevaba las mismas ropas de la noche anterior mas se encontraban sucias y desgarradas, con leves toques de carmín en ciertas áreas. No había llegado hace mucho, de lo contrario estuviera cómodamente confinado en su habitación. El rostro despreocupado del dormilón chico figuraba tierno y pasible, se preguntó si soñaba. Una desconocida urgencia le reclamaba que lo tocase y no luchó mucho contra sus instintos, a fin de cuentas había decidido hace tiempo disfrutar de los pequeños placeres. Se arrodillo a su altura y contempló detenidamente los rasgos masculinos, desde la barbilla hasta la trenzada coleta de su azabache cabellera. Si antes le parecía guapo ahora era más que atractivo. Su rostro era etéreo como si hubiese sido esculpido con cánones de perfección, pese a la suciedad que reinaba sus facciones es ese momento, cada curvatura era magistral. Sus anchos hombros contrastaban con la delgadez de su cintura; la figura emanaba una viril y varonil presencia. «Un hombre entre los hombres», recordó el mantra que había regido su entrenamiento. Admitió que para ella nunca existiría ser más hermoso sobre la Tierra. Deseo saber todo lo que había vivido y lo que había conocido, pero no estaba en potestad de pedir secretos si ella misma se encontraba indispuesta a revelar sus privados misterios. Suspiró.

Sin tener control de sus movimientos, acercó la delgada mano a la mejilla fría del muchacho. Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo; con decisión egoísta, dejó que la cándida palma calentara la helada zona mientras el pulgar acariciaba indiscreto el resto de la morena piel. Se sintió afortunada por poder tocarlo de esa manera.

—Ranma —susurró—, despierta. Descansa en tu habitación. Vamos levántate.

Un reconfortante calor se colaba por el cuerpo masculino, sintiéndose cobijado por el delicado roce que viajaba en vaivén sobre su rostro. Era una sensación tranquilizante, no deseaba que terminase. Delicados susurros provenían desde algún rincón lejano, pronunciando cariñosamente su nombre. Era una voz suave, familiar y arrulladora. Repentinamente los sonidos se volvieron persistentes, llegando demandantes a sus oídos. Con pericia abrió los ojos, sopesando al instante el paradero de su ubicación. No levantó su rostro de la dura almohada donde descansaba, se sentía demasiado agotado para gastar más energía de la necesaria. Visualizó en su costado izquierdo una pálida tez con centellantes luceros, era una imagen borrosa pero la sabía hermosa. Unos rosados y pequeños labios danzaban hipnotizantes tratando de emitir algún mensaje.

—Ranma... Ranma.

Enfocó con mayor determinación la escultura femenina que demandaba su atención. Era una ilusión seguramente, una bella ilusión.

—Akane...

—Ranma, levántate.

—Quédate quieta —murmuró—, sólo un rato más... No te alejes —rogó casi infantil. Deseoso de prolongar aquella utopía.

—Ranma, estas soñando. —Era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

La femenina mano se dirigió hasta su cabeza, cepilló tiernamente el cabello y nuevamente insistió en perturbar el idílico momento.

—Vamos, dormilón, descansaras mejor si te recuestas en el futón.

— ¿Por qué te alejas? —preguntó afligido—. Por qué te alejas incluso en mis sueños. —Los ojos azules buscaron suplicantes los ojos chocolate. El pálido rostro de la ninfa se ensombreció.

Por un momento no recibió respuesta. El silencio reinó, hasta el canto lejano de los gorriones enmudeció, y saboreó tención en el aire.

—Ranma... —respondió una entrecortada voz—. Tú me abandonaste.

La resolución de aquellas palabras retumbó en cada recoveco de su conciencia. Sus sentidos despertaron, realizando un rápido análisis de la situación. Bruscamente se desvaneció el letargo obligándolo a caer en cuenta que no se encontraba soñando. Levantó la cabeza toscamente y giro, reticente, hacia su compañera.

—A... Aka... ne —balbuceó nervioso, aún tratando de comprender lo sucedido. ¿En verdad le había expresado aquellos sentimientos?

Su cuerpo se tensó y de un salto estuvo de pie. Los músculos, instintivamente, se prepararon para soportar los golpes y correr, su boca estaba lista para lanzar improperios en contra de la amable chica arrodillada a su lado. Se miraron un momento aguardando quién lanzara el siguiente movimiento. Esperaba verla alterada, por lo menos confundida; vislumbrar algún tipo de emoción por las vergonzosas confesiones que admitía, si es que realmente había ocurrido. Nada. Sus ojos no tenían brillo. Abrió la boca, decidido a despotricar lo que fuera para que la chica reaccionase.

— ¡Akane! —Un grito decrépito resonó en las paredes, ahogando sus propios bufidos antes de que infligieran daño.

Amos jóvenes voltearon en su búsqueda. Ranma entrecerró los ojos en dirección al cielo y dispuso sus sentidos en detectar la inoportuna presencia. No tuvo que concentrarse mucho, otro fugaz escalofrío le confirmo quién era el dueño de la espeluznante voz.

— ¡Linda Akane! ¡He regresado! Dame un abrazo.

La anciana figura se acercaba, desde el aire, en dirección a ellos de manera peligrosa. Específicamente hacia Akane. ¡Cielos!, ¿acaso nunca habría un despertar tranquilo en esta casa? Con un rápido movimiento detuvo, justo a tiempo, al depravado torpedo que amenazaba con pegarse a las curvas femeninas. Enterró brutalmente el codo en la calva del anciano y lo estampó contra el suelo.

— ¿A dónde cree que va viejo decrépito?

Rápidamente el anciano se recompuso del ataque. Y retrocedió unos pasos para tener mejor visión de su agresor.

— ¡Ranma! ¿Qué estas habiendo aquí? —gritó, mirando inquisidoramente al joven y señalándolo con sus pequeñas manos—. ¿No se supone que nos habías abandonado?

— ¡Yo no abandoné a nadie! —contestó crispado.

— ¡Oh! Akane —habló expectante, girando su rostro hacia la chica—, ¿ya lo has perdonado?

—Pues, la verdad, no hemos tenido...

— ¡Eso no le concierne! —bufó Ranma fastidiado—. ¿Por qué le das explicaciones? —Dirigió una mirada de reproche hacia Akane.

—Ranma muchacho, no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo alumno irrespetuoso y desvergonzado.

— ¡Cállese, no sabe nada! Y aquí el sinvergüenza siempre ha sido usted.

—Dejen de actuar como niños —interrumpió la peli azul.

—Pero Akane, él me lastimó —dijo el anciano con voz manipuladora —. Yo sólo quería un abrazo.

— ¡Deje al drama, viejo embustero! —respondió Ranma, golpeándolo nuevamente en la cabeza.

—Ranma, no seas grosero. Esa no es la manera de recibir al pobre maestro.

— ¡Maldición Akane! No te atrevas a defenderlo.

—Akane... —sollozó enternecido el decrépito viejo.

La peliazul observó apaciblemente los dos contrastantes pucheros. Se sintió como una madre que intercedía en una lucha infantil mientras los críos exigían por el favorito. Levantándose con total elegancia, dirigió sus pasos al pequeño hombresillo de ojos aborregados. Una acusadora mirada azulada parecía recriminarle el hecho de dirigirse en aquella dirección.

—Bienvenido maestro —dijo con cantarina voz. Se arrodilló frente a él y con un casto beso en la arrugada frente sello el recibimiento.

Happosai por su parte, con visible felicidad y un ligero sonrojo, se acomodó placenteramente al lado de Akane permitiendo que la chica acariciara su calvicie como recompensa de su regreso. Más tarde, cuando no hubiera testigos, conversaría propiamente con ella.

Ranma permaneció descolocado ante tal encuentro. ¡Aquello rayaba en lo absurdo! En qué clase de universo paralelo se encontraba; donde Akane era más dócil que cualquier otra y Happosai permanecía tranquilo y sereno sin intentar ningún ataque pervertido. Debía estar soñando. Pellizcó fuertemente su mejilla. Dolió. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Tenía tantas dudas y presentimientos, definitivamente no estaba exagerando con la paranoia. Algún monumental misterio rodeaba la casa, particularmente a cierta chica patosa que había decidido, en algún momento, ser la más dulce, tierna, ingenua y cariñosa fémina de la historia. Mas todo era una pantalla, estaba muy equivocada si creía que lo engañaría fácilmente. Que le echara en cara, todas la veces que quisiera, sus días de ausencia; en algún momento discutirían el asunto, pero él reclamaría una explicación. ¡Era su prometida! Tenía legal derecho de saber qué ocurría. Por ella había regresado, para tomar lugar a su lado. Para no perderla, como en los recurrentes sueños que tanto lo habían atormentado. Permaneció con el ceño fruncido mientras se juraba internamente que dejaría de llamarse Ranma Saotome si no resolvía todo el embuste.

—Le haré el desayuno maestro. —Ofreció amablemente la menor de las Tendo—. De cualquier manera no falta mucho para que todos despierten.

—Eso me agradaría bella Akane, estoy ansioso de tu comida —respondió Happosai emocionado.

Definitivamente, proclamó Ranma, estaba en otro mundo. Con movimientos rígidos se levanto de su lugar y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Se tomaría un merecido baño y desaparecería del mundo unas horas. Tantas incongruencias estaban acabando con sus nervios Ya encontraría tiempo para platicar con Akane sin interrupciones.

 **.**

 **.**

Eran pasadas de las dos de la mañana cuando bajó las escaleras. Se movía de manera tan sigilosa que ni siquiera la madera se quejaba de sus pasos. Recorrió el arcano pasillo que daba hacia el patio y salió de la casa. A paso lento caminó hasta el lugar pactado para sus reuniones. Lo más lejos posible de los oídos ajenos y lo suficientemente privado para esconder sus secretos. Deslizó cuidadosamente la puerta del dojo, templando sus ojos en la oscuridad. Una pequeña lámpara de queroseno alumbraba discretamente un rincón de la habitación y, a su lado, una diminuta figura yacía inmóvil sobre sus rodillas esperando a dar puntual su regular minuta. Cerró la puerta con suma delicadeza, arrastró los pies hacia su mensajero y se sentó frente a él. El silencio reinó por unos segundos mientras los pares de ojos se analizaban entre sí.

— ¿Encontró algo? —Una seria voz femenina rompió el silencio. Controlando con maestría su ansiedad o eso fue lo que creyó. Se concentró en analizar profusamente a su interlocutor, sin embargo, el anciano receptor, que le llevaba mucho más experiencia en el arte de leer a sus adversarios, detectó un dejo de impaciencia en su frecuencia.

El viejo se mantuvo imperturbable, con las pequeñas manos sobre su regazo y los ojos siempre fijos en la mirada de la presencia femenina. Llevo su pequeña mano derecha a la altura de la boca y se aclaró la garganta.

—Nada congruente, sólo olvidados cuentos de cuna —aseveró; con un mortificante sosiego al parecer de la chica.

— ¿Cuentos de cuna? —preguntó inquisitiva. Sintió algo parecido a la frustración apoderarse de su pecho, pues aquellas palabras le advertían que, nuevamente, su eficiente cómplice había llegado sin información alguna y ella volvía a estar como en un principio. Completamente perdida y angustiosamente dependiente de los ajenos recuerdos de su mente y de sus sueños.

—Leyendas vagas, Akane —dijo mirándola severamente a los ojos—. Historias que, en los viejos tiempos, contabas a los niños para que no salieran a jugar al bosque durante la noche.

— ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? —cuestionó molesta, más por la calma del viejo que por la noticia—. Lo que sucede conmigo no es ningún infantil cuento. —Apretó los puños sobre su regazo y frunció el ceño de manera tan osca que pareció que se le deformaba el rostro. Se estaba cansando de todo aquello.

—Eso lo sé claramente, soy fehaciente testigo de tu condición —aseguró con toque lastimoso, pero sin perder la compostura.

Cómo olvidar tan angustiante momento, comenzó a cavilar el viejo. Aquella noche, que figuraba como cualquier otra, se disponía a entrar furtivamente en la habitación de la peliazul para robar una nueva prenda íntima la cual agregar a su colección, justo cuando corrió la ventana y levantó la recelosa cortina visualizó el cuerpo femenino, tendido sobre el suelo, retorciéndose en dolor. Se apresuró hacia ella sin poder ocultar el horror. Al arrodillarse a su lado toda la extensa sabiduría que poseía, y de la cual hacía gala con sus aprendices, se esfumó. Nunca hubiese estado preparado, y nunca lo estaría, para ver a tan guerrida chica en tan deplorable situación. El aire le era negado a sus pulmones y gemidos ahogados imploraban desesperadamente el vital oxígeno, mientras hileras carmín escapaban de su boca. Sus manos se estrujaban temblorosas contra su pecho. Los ojos llorosos rogaban auxilio y liberación de cualquier tipo, observó fugazmente el oscuro deseo de abandonar incluso la carnal prisión. Temió por ella, jamás olvidaría esos ojos. No pudo hacer nada, la conmoción lo sobrepaso. Se quedo a su lado hasta que el episodio terminó y con paternal acto, inusual en él, la tranquilizó. Desde entonces ha sido guarda de sus secretos, protector de su integridad, buscador de sus respuestas y su maestro marcial.

—Entonces no juegues conmigo Happosai —sentenció.

—Es complicado Akane, nada de lo que me has contado tiene forma alguna de ser comprobado —aclaró cruzando sus brazos. Y es que específicas imágenes de aparentes recuerdo y misteriosos menajes codificados en sueños no eran evidencia muy sólida sobre la cual trabajar. Aunque era mejor que nada, pero era absolutamente nada lo que habían obtenido todo este tiempo.

—Las imágenes en mi cabeza, reconozco, pudieran ser producto de una esquizofrenia. Mi mente ha estado demasiado perturbada desde que todo inició, pero... Esta marca en mi cuerpo —dijo señalando ansiosamente el área al inicio de su seno izquierdo—, no es parte de mi imaginación; los ataques que han maldecido mi vida como artista marcial no son las invenciones de un loco. —Comenzó a elevar su tono; sin ser consciente colocó las manos en el suelo frente a sus rodillas y se abalanzó hacía adelante— Y...

— ¡Akane! —Demandó toscamente el anciano, sus severos ojos seguían enfocados en los de ella.

La chica se sintió corregida cual infante, había sido una verdadera idiota al perder la compostura. ¿Qué no fue una de las primeras cosas que le enseño a controlar su maestro? Soltó un leve gruñido en reprobación a su conducta, reafirmó su postura erguida y posó los penetrantes luceros en su interlocutor.

—Has tenido otro ataque, ¿no es así?

Aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero no le extraño que lo notase. Asintió apretando los labios y con un rastro de enfado en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estuvo esta vez? —preguntó Happosai con total preocupación.

—Ese es un tema que ya conoces bien. —Prefirió dejar de lado que aquel último ataque había sido más intenso, más largo y mucho más doloroso—. Pasemos a temas nuevos como, por ejemplo, que ya empiezas a dudar de mi palabra —acusó irritada. Pareciera que el viejo había olvidado que hasta ella misma, en otro tiempo, se consideró trastornada y fue él precisamente quien la ánimo a buscar respuestas en su subconsciente. Bueno él y las extrañas advertencias, en sueños, de su madre. ¡Su madre! Ese era otro asunto que investigaría ella misma más a fondo. ¿Por qué siempre su madre la orientaba en sueños? Tal vez era algún dolor o anhelo reprimido de su niñez. Y si era así, ¿por que hasta ahora?

—No he dicho que desconfíe de tu palabra, simplemente las pistas son casi imposibles de rastrear, sin embargo... —El viejo se detuvo pensativo antes de hablar. Akane nuevamente se sintió impaciencia.

—Sin embargo... —repitió la chica expectante.

—Existe una vieja historia —Happosai aclaró su garganta—, al este de la cuenca de Nara, de los tiempos del santuario olvidado de Amaterasu.

— ¿Santuario olvidado de Amaterasu?

—Antes de la fundación del Santuario de Ise por Yamatohime-no-mikoto, la diosa fue venerada en Nara por decisión de la princesa Toyosukiirihime-no-mikoto, aunque de manera temporal —respondió cual catedrático erudito.

— ¿A qué viene la clase de historia?

—Quiero que tengas un panorama de cuán antiguo y falaz puede ser este relato; ni siquiera existen restos del supuesto santuario, sólo presenta una escueta mención en el Kojiki.

—Ve al grano Happosai —ordenó crispada.

El decrépito anciano percibía una leve inestabilidad en su aura. «Es natural», pensó empático. Después de tres años sin obtener algún efímero rastro que les brindara un punto de partida que contraatacar y diera a la chica una leve esperanza de que no estaba sucumbiendo en la locura, esta pequeña e inconsistente historia, de la cual no existían más pruebas que la cuestionable veracidad de las palabras de un ermitaño, era como la entrada a la iluminación que todas las almas perdidas han estado buscando.

—Conocí casualmente a un viejo ermitaño en aquella región. Cuando le enseñe un dibujo de tu marca dijo que, por alguna razón, le hizo recordar una vieja historia que la madre de su abuela le contaba a ésta.

—Te escucho.

—Según la historia una de las sacerdotisas que resguardaba el santuario en Nara para Amaterasu lanzó una maldición a uno de los demonios del bosque que era particularmente peligroso, su apetito por los humanos resultaba insaciable y los habitantes de los asentamientos aledaños vivían aterrorizados. Una considerable cantidad de cuerpos aparecían mutilados cada mañana y algunos otros jamás eran encontrados. El demonio era muy poderoso, muchas ocasiones atrás la sacerdotisa intento purificar su alma pero el poder espiritual que tenía era insuficiente.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo fue que lo maldijo?

—Con alguna especie de pacto de sangre; se condenó a ella misma a cambio de mandarlo a un sueño eterno. Si no podía matarlo al menos lo sellaría y lo condenaría al olvido. Se dice que fue un acto prohibido, utilizó un conjuro más allá de lo permitido a un caminante de la luz inclusive habló en lenguas.

— ¿Lenguas? —preguntó una, cada vez más, desconcertada Akane.

—Así es, el relato cuenta que recitó el idioma de los cielos y los demonios para poder retenerlo. Después de eso, por órdenes de Amaterasu, fue despojada de su cargo y exiliada del templo.

—Que diosa tan desagradecida, pudo haber sido un poco indulgente por las buenas intenciones de la sacerdotisa. Hizo más bien que mal, ¿no es así? — enfatizó reflexiva la peliazul.

—Rompió algunas reglas Akane, y hay reglas que nunca deben romperse, por bien intencionado que sea el fin —recitó el anciano de manera misteriosa.

—Como sea... —dijo con aire molesto—. «Hay reglas que necesitan romperse por un bien mayor», pensó recordando ciertas técnicas que había practicando en secreto. Ni siquiera tenía a su maestro al tanto de sus nuevos aprendizajes. No por medio a una reprimenda sino porque trataría de impedir a toda costa sus avances.

Happosai, por su parte, se percató de la repentina neblina de los ojos chocolate. Su intuición le decía que la chica le ocultaba algunos "por menores" de su condición, aunque no era algo reciente. Hacía más de un año que la chica se volvió más introvertida con sus asuntos personales. Quiso aprovechar para cuestionarla sobre todo aquello, pero fue detenido por la certeza interior de que con eso sólo lograría distanciarla en mayor media, y no podía permitirse perder su confianza. Lo dejaría pasar por hoy, Akane siempre había sido inteligente y sensata, cuando ella lo creyese conveniente develaría sus secretos. Aunque, qué tan profundo le ha afectado todo aquello para apagar, en ocasiones, la luz de su mirada.

— ¿Y qué le pasó al demonio?

—Según la historia si te adentras en el bosque, durante la noche, puedes sentir la tenebrosa presencia esperando ser liberada; es tan fuerte que, si te acercas lo suficiente a su "tumba", controlará tu mente y la devorará.

— ¿Dónde está esa tumba exactamente? —preguntó curiosa.

—No se sabe —dijo resignado—. Exploré la zona por dos días y noches, para cerciorarme, y no sentí ninguna presencia más que la de los animales y plantas del lugar.

—Ya veo... —susurró pensativa—. ¿Cómo era el demonio?

—Nunca se describe en la historia.

—Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió con la sacerdotisa?

—Desapareció en el bosque.

— ¿Sólo eso? —cuestionó decepcionada—. ¿Al menos te dijo sus nombres?, ¿si hay alguna prueba de su existencia?

—No.

— ¿Dónde entra mi marca en todo esto?

—No lo sé.

— ¡Maldición, Happosai!, ¡¿no se lo preguntaste?!

—Dijo que jamás lo había visto.

— ¡Rayos! Esto es tan...

—Te lo dije, que era una historia olvidada, tal vez sólo un inventado recuerdo de la desgastada mente de un anciano. Ninguna otra persona en los alrededores tenía conocimiento de esta leyenda. Aún guardo mis dudas, pero es más de lo nunca antes hemos tenido.

—Es muy sospechoso. —La joven masajeó su cuello con ambas manos, la tensión y la falta de sueño le estaban pasando factura con más regularidad que antes. Si bien pudiese ser una mentira ciertamente era mucho más de lo habían obtenido durante estos tres años. Tenía que asegurarse, no era justificable dejar pasar algún irrelevante detalle.

—Recorre por completo la región de Kinki, sino encuentras nada explora toda la isla de Honshū —ordenó—. No podemos ignorar nada, si existe algún mínimo rastro que confirme la historia del ermitaño es imprescindible encontrarlo.

—Entiendo, ¿cuándo quieres que parta? —preguntó obediente.

—Pasado mañana, descansa un día. Además hace tiempo que no entrenamos, me gustaría desoxidarme un poco. —Se sintió agradecida del esfuerzo que el maestro hacía por ella. Nunca imaginó que el anciano poseería un lado humano. A pesar que, seguía teniendo una fuerte debilidad por la ropa íntima y la insana maña de levantar la falda de cuanta señorita se cruzaba por su camino, ahora con ella era diferente. Se comportaba como un dedicado maestro y preocupado padre, mejor dicho, como un abuelo receloso de su nieta. No le cuestionaba el porqué del cambio tan repentino, ella sabía claramente la respuesta. Él era la única persona que conocía con mayor exactitud lo relacionado a su condición.

—Akane, una última cosa —mencionó el anciano a la chica que hacia ademanes de retirarse.

— Dime.

—La razón más importante por la que decidí no ignorar la historia de aquel hombre, fue porque su abuela le decía que la sacerdotisa despertaría en la Tercera Sangre y por fin mataría al demonio.

— ¿La Tercera… Sangre? —cuestionó vacilante.

— ¿Te suena familiar? —El anciano trató de indagar tras el titubeo de la peliazul.

Akane se puso lentamente de pie y perdió su mirada en algún punto de la pared tras la pequeña figura. «Con que la Tercera Sangre», cavilo para sí. Esa única palabra había desvanecido cualquier duda que tuviese sobre aquella leyenda. Prontamente se sintió más cerca que nunca de resolver todo aquel drama. Sonrió internamente.

—Tal vez —dijo taciturna. La peliazul giró sobre sus talones; la conversación había terminado. Caminó firmemente hasta la puerta y la deslizó con sigilo, antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del recinto, una tenue pero clara voz a sus espaldas reanudó la conversación.

—Ahora que Ranma ha regresado puede ayudarte —dijo Happosai con atrevimiento, a sabiendas de la constante negación de la chica.

—Olvida que Ranma siquiera existe Happosai —mencionó Akane sin siquiera voltear a mirar el rostro de su maestro—. Esta es mi guerra y cuando llegue el momento nadie interferirá, incluido tú —sentenció.

La puerta se cerró en completo silencio, dejando al anciano sinceramente angustiado por las decisiones individualistas que Akane había comenzado a tomar. Era como si quisiese alejar a todos de su lado. Y aunque él era el principal espectador de los logros de Akane como artista marcial, por muy buena luchadora que fuera no era suficiente para combatir los tortuoso episodios que sufría su cuerpo cada vez que se sobre esforzaba. Le daría su tiempo para recapacitar. Pero si no lo hacía, la detendría de su propio suicidio. Hablaría con Ranma cuando fuese conveniente. Jamás se perdonaría si Akane llegase a morir. No después de todo el dolor que había pasado, ella merecía un final feliz. Agradeció la inesperada reaparición de Ranma y decidió ser espectador de este nuevo comienzo entre los dos. Porque estaba seguro que las adversidades por venir los acercaría aún más. Algo de ese cariño adolescente había quedado paralizado en el tiempo y ahora tenían que enfrentarlo como adultos. Además, aunque Akane no quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba de Ranma, no sólo para ayudarla a enfrentar este nuevo peligro sino también para consolarla e impedir que se consuma en la rabia y el odio. Porque era odio, lamentablemente, lo que Akane había cultivado en su corazón; un sentimiento peligroso y altamente traicionero, que podía llegar a corromper hasta el alma más pura. Y peor aún, un odio que no tenía un receptor definido, provocado que su contenedora se confundiera más en el camino. Dejaría entonces que los corazones de esos predestinados amantes se conocieran de nuevo.

Con la total resolución de sus actos y la escuálida esperanza en el aire la decrépita figura apagó la linterna, y desapareció en la oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-5-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La preciosa ninfa se encontraba de pie en lo alto de la colina; un egregio árbol con hermosas flores de durazno se alzaba, a su lado, como fiel protector. Contemplaba tranquilamente algún punto más allá de los verdes prados, cerca del lejano bosque. Una atmósfera de serenidad la rodeaba. Envuelta en un resplandeciente vestido blanco sin mangas, que le llegaba a los tobillos, irradiaba exuberante pureza. Su cabello largo era cariñosamente peinado por el viento; destellando, a contra luz, diversos matices de azul. Desde el lapislázuli hasta un azul profundo, aquel carnaval de colores danzaba en armoniosos movimientos hipnotizantes. La piel, blanca como porcelana, brillaba como un diamante bajo los dorados rayos del sol. No podía ver su rostro pues estaba de espaldas a él, sin embargo conocía perfectamente la identidad de aquella ninfa. Traviesos pétalos rosados revoloteaban a su alrededor, dándole a aquella visión un aire mágico y cautivador. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alcanzarla y tocar, aunque fuese brevemente, la suavidad de su cálida piel.

Corrió en su dirección. La llamó interminables veces, mas parecía no escucharlo, así que aumentó el volumen de su voz. Nada. El camino figuraba interminable, pese a que corría con todas su fuerzas no podía llegar a su lado. Parecía que se alejaba más que alcanzarla. Un arrebatador temor lo atrapó, provocando que una corriente de adrenalina fluyera por sus venas, alistándose para cualquier situación. Súbitamente una amenazadora oscuridad emergió desde el bosque, consumiendo sin tregua el apacible paisaje. Peligro, sus instintos clamaban peligro. La necesidad de llegar a ella se intensificó; tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que salvarla.

— ¡Akane! —gritó con desesperación. No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Maldición Akane!, ¡quítate de ahí! —Exigió imperioso. El manto negro pareció cobrar conciencia, y se dirigió con mayor rapidez hacia ella. El cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, y la anterior necesidad fue remplazada por una tortuosa angustia.

— ¡Con un demonio Akane, corre! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Corre hacia mí! —Un sentido de impotencia comenzó a calar sus nervios. No podía alcanzarla y ella... ¡Ella se dirigía directo a la negrura! ¿Por qué no lo escuchaba?

La oscuridad la tomó.

— ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Akane! —Estiró el brazo en un intento de alcanzarla, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Todo se oscureció.

Continuó corriendo con el mayor vigor que le permitían sus pulmones, estaba fuera de contexto dejar de buscarla. Casi la perdió una vez, y no podía permitir que sucediera de nuevo; su cordura no resistiría. En algún lugar de esa inmensa y oscura penumbra la encontraría, por todo lo sagrado que la encontraría. La sacaría de ese vacío y la llevaría a su lado, porque ese era su lugar. Única y exclusivamente a su lado, como estaba destinado a ser.

Visualizó repentinamente lo que parecía ser un irregular objeto envuelto en listones rojos, y de inmediato su corazón dio un vuelco.

Pánico.

Reanudó sus fuerzas e incrementó la velocidad; mientras se acercaba estrepitosamente a su objetivo, aquella figura se transformó en un níveo cuerpo de delicadas curvas y los listones rojos fluyeron en interminables ríos de carmín.

Horror.

Al llegar al inerte cuerpo se percató de un irregular charco de sangre creciendo desmesurado, proclamándose amo y señor de cada centímetro cuadrado que manchaba de la tersa piel. Ranma sintió paralizado el corazón y el calor abrigador de su interior lo abandonó. Con un desasosiego que no había experimentaba en años se arrodilló hacia la mujer, las temblorosas manos trataron de encontrar el pulso en su cuello. Nada. El cuerpo estaba sin vida.

— ¡No!, ¡no! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! —La tomó en sus brazos y estrujó el inerte cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. No la dejaría, no la abandonaría.

La oscuridad lo tragó.

Abrió los ojos tan apresuradamente que la luz abrasó sus pupilas; se incorporó de súbito y sin tener tiempo para quejarse analizó rápidamente el espacio donde se encontraba. Aunque las imágenes aún eran borrosas logró atinar que estaba en su habitación. Sentía el corazón atascado en la garganta y sus pulmones luchaban una feroz batalla en busca del aire liberador. El pánico seguía fluyendo por su sistema e indiscretas gotas de sudor recorrían, altivas, el relieve de sus sienes. Se encontraba tan agitado que parecía como si hubiese estado entrenando por un largo rato. Cuando al fin fue capaz de regular su respiración, reparó entonces en el punzante dolor de cabeza que generalmente acompañaba los tenebrosos sueños. Apretó sus ojos y masajeó el entrecejo, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

«Otra vez esa horrible pesadilla», pensó hastiado. Había dado por hecho que esas perturbadoras imágenes terminarían cuando se asegurara que la integridad de Akane estaba intacta. Aquello era producto de una excesiva preocupación por no saber, durante tanto tiempo, sobre su bienestar; era la culpa que lo carcomía al no estar junto a ella para protegerla. Por eso había regresado, porque cada noche lejos de ella significaba soñarla muerta en sus brazos; y sus nervios ya estaban al borde de un colapso. No logró completar su entrenamiento, pero que importaba si al final del día no podía concentrar su mente y cuerpo. Definitivamente su mente estaba con ella, desde el momento en que decidió partir... estaba con ella. Y ahora que regresó a Nerima y pudo constatar que Akane no había sufrido ningún daño, excepto por la extraña conducta, ¿por qué seguía teniendo aquellas pesadillas? Probablemente... sea porque no han aclarado las cosas. «¡Eso es!», se reafirmó; necesitaba dejarle en claro todo aquel asunto de su partida y, si su orgullo no se acobardaba, poner las cartas sobre la mesa para el futuro próximo. Aquella epifanía mitigó la obcecada intranquilidad que traspasaba las puertas de su conciencia y, con esa esperanzadora resolución, decidió que buscaría algún momento durante el día para poner fin a lo que quedó pendiente entre los dos. Y tal vez... trazar un nuevo comienzo.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Un estruendoso sonido, en las afueras, irrumpió la tranquilidad de la mañana. Sintió temblar la casa y agudizó sus sentidos. Inmediatamente aquel estallido fue secundado por otro, los efectos de aquella reacción se percibieron más intensos. Se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la ventana, resuelto a encontrar la fuente de tan perturbadoras explosiones.

— ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasan...?! —gritó enfurecido mientras corría la ventana, pero enmudeció al instante en que reconoció a los causantes de tanto alboroto. Sus ojos se agrandaron por el asombro.

Muy lejos del suelo, una habilidosa Akane esquivaba, sin dificultad alguna, los ataques directos del viejo libidinoso; sus movimientos eran fluidos y despreocupados, como si aquellos goles y patadas fueran un memorizado baile de salón. Happosai, por su parte, seguía con maniobras ofensivas, sin disminuir en ningún momento su velocidad. Ranma detectó un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

— ¡Bomba Happo-dai-karin! —Repentinamente el viejo estampó una de sus bombas en el pecho de la chica; sin retirar la arrugada mano del artefacto, comenzó a empujar el cuerpo femenino hacia el suelo. Si Akane no reaccionaba pronto la bomba estallaría directo en ella.

— ¡Cuidado Akane! —Ranma acortó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba; con una certera y ágil patada lanzó la bomba hacia el cielo, estallando una fracción de segundo después. Tomó a Akane en sus brazos y aterrizaron suavemente sobre el tejado. Al mismo tiempo Happosai se detenían no muy lejos de ellos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa viejo abusivo?! —gritó Ranma, dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia el inconsciente anciano que casi mata a la chica.

—Buenos días, Ranma. —Interrumpió Akane, y le regalo una resplandeciente sonrisa; parecía ajena a lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir—. ¿Podrías bajarme, por favor?

Ranma gruñó entre dientes una sátira de improperios y la bajó, reticente a apartarla de él.

—Tranquilo, sólo estábamos entrenando. —La templanza en la voz de Akane no hizo más que aumentar su enojo.

— ¿Qué este tranquilo?, ¡ese viejo casi te mata! —Sintió un rábico calor subir por el cuello y alojarse es sus orejas. Estaba más que enfadado, estaba colérico. ¿Cómo es que el anciano se atrevía a atacarla de esa manera?, ¿cómo es que ella estaba tan tranquila? Le entró una abrumadora necesidad de estrangular a la chica por su inconsciencia y aporrear al viejo, hasta la muerte, por su atrevimiento. ¿Desde cuándo el maestro atacaba hostilmente a una mujer?

—Muchacho, no seas dramático. Era sólo un leve entrenamiento. —Happosai se mantenía apacible, con la postura erguida y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Al parecer el hecho de cometer un homicidio con Akane era algo irrelevante. La cólera de Ranma aumentó.

— ¡¿Cómo quiere que no sea dramático, si se pone a luchar en serio con una torpe como ella?! —gritó con rabia. No quería ser grosero, pero al parecer era el único de los tres con un dejo de sensatez, y si era la única manera de hacer entrar en razón a la cabezota de su prometida, entonces tendría que ser grosero.

— ¡Oh!, pero Ranma...

—Akane se ha vuelto muy fuerte muchacho —objetó Happosai—, no la subestimes. —Puso cara seria, y entornó los ojos.

—Aún así nunca va a estar a su nivel, viejo; además sigue siendo una mujer. —Un incómodo silencio llenó la atmósfera. Por un momento creyó que volaría por los cielos, cortesía de su prometida, que como siempre interpretaba sus palabras en el peor sentido posible. Y no es que fuera machista, pero no es de hombres golpear a una mujer.

— ¡Bajaste la guardia! —gritó repentinamente Happosai; en un rápido movimiento se colocó frente a la peliazul y lanzó un puño hacia su rostro.

Akane esquivó diestramente su golpe; propinó una pata lateral que, igualmente, fue eludida por el anciano y saltó hasta un poste de luz cercano. Ranma quedó aturdido por la velocidad de los movimientos de ella, aunque su asombro se debió más a que todo aquello sucedió frente a sus ojos, y no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la arremetida hacia Akane. Tal vez aún seguía adormecido y perturbado por aquella pesadilla.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene, maestro? —Las descaradas palabras de Akane lo sacaron de su embelesamiento. Se giró hacia ella y observó que el maestro alistaba un nuevo asalto.

— ¡Espere un momento! —Ranma saltó hacia el viejo, dispuesto a detener aquella reverenda locura. No dejaría que Akane saliera lastimada, por muy fuerte que se hubiera vuelto; el maestro seguía estando en un nivel completamente diferente.

—No seas presumida, niña. No podrás esquivar eternamente mis bombas —habló con renovada malicia, ignorando intencionalmente las protestas del muchacho—. ¡Toma esto!

Happosai lanzó una docena de bombas en dirección a la chica. Unas cuantas fueron elegantemente eludidas por ella y las otras regresadas a su propietario, cortesía del joven Saotome, que ya le había dado alcance a su prometida. Una serie de ruidosas explosiones secundaron aquellas acrobacias, seguidas por un desgarrador grito de dolor.

—Ranma, es mi entrenamiento, no te metas. —La peliazul se mantenía concentrada en saltar los tejados hacia un destino que él desconocía.

—Akane, detén esta locura. No podrás con él, el viejo va en serio —habló dócilmente, esperando que así ella recobrara la cordura.

—No esperaba menos del maestro —dijo, con una sonrisa trémula en su rostro—, además tienes que dejar de seguirme.

Ranma se molesto con su insensatez; si las palabras dulces no surtían efecto, entonces recurriría a lo que siempre funcionó. La molestaría y haría que se enfadara, para que enfocara su atención en golpearlo y dejara el "entrenamiento" de lado.

—Vamos, Akane. ¿En serio piensas que una descoordinada y torpe como tú, puede derrotar al maestro? Por muy marimacho que seas no puedes enfrentar a un verdadero artista marcial —comentó con saña. Una punzada de dolor caló en su conciencia, no había querido sonar tan cruel.

—Sí, yo puedo —expresó la menor de las Tendo, con extraña alegría en su voz. En lugar de molerlo a patadas, giró su rostro hacia él y lo miró con ojos divertidos—. Pero Ranma... me refiero a que estas saltando por toda la ciudad, en plena mañana, con ropa interior.

— ¿Qué? —El chico bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo; en efecto, sólo vestía una playera interior blanca y sus ajustados shorts para dormir. ¡Maldición!

— ¡Con que tú también quieres entrenar Ranma! —gritó una decrépita voz tras ellos.

—Por todos los cielos —comentó hastiado. Ranma detuvo su avance y encaró al anciano—. ¿Piensa seguir con esta ridiculez?

— ¡Prepárate Ranma! —Happosai sostenía una gigantesca bomba encima de su cabeza, el brillo en los ojos delataba toda su malévola intención.

— ¡Está demente! —bufó el ojiazul, alistando su cuerpo para contrarrestar el ataque.

—Maestro, Ranma, que se diviertan. La escuela está cerca, y ya voy retrasada.

—No, espera... Akane, aún no hablo contigo. —Desvío la atención hacia su prometida, pero esta ya se encontraba varios metros lejos de ellos—. ¡Vuelve acá! —gritó molesto.

— ¡Súper-bomba Happo-dai-karin!

— ¡Maldita sea!

Algunos transeúntes observaron, extrañados, el repentino espectáculo de fuegos artificiales a tan temprana hora. Otros cuantos, aseguraron haber escuchado aullidos desgarradores provenientes del cielo. Fuera cual fuera el motivo o la causa de todo aquello, no le dieron mucha importancia; tiempo atrás, la ciudad fue más bulliciosa que eso.

.

.

Después de unas cuantas maniobras que amortiguaron su caída, por fin toco tierra. De cuclillas en el suelo, se encontraba tan agitada que pensó, por un instante, tendría otro episodio. Apretó fuertemente su pecho y miró el discreto reloj de pulsera en su mano derecha; sólo quince minutos habían pasado desde que empezó a entrenar. Quince míseros minutos, y ya presentaba síntomas de taquicardia: el aire que recibían sus pulmones era cada vez más escaso, forzándola a jadear con mayor insistencia; la vista estaba ligeramente borrosa; un molesto mareo amenazó su equilibrio y sentía el cuerpo súbitamente débil. Agradeció que no comenzara a retorcerse en espasmos dolorosos e incontrolables. Con todo el autocontrol que había desarrollado se concentró en regular sus latidos. Tan absorta estaba en la tarea que ignoró por completo los gritos de admiración y piropos de sus admiradores ante tal muestra de genialidad para las artes marciales. Tampoco se percato que unos preocupados ojos, que habían notado su malestar, le daban alcance.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz preocupada de Yuka la sacó de su trance. Levantó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces hasta enfocar el compungido rostro. Sonrió.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Es sólo que estoy un poco aturdida, no dormí muy bien anoche —habló en tono tranquilizador.

—Lo sé, los exámenes son un dolor de cabeza. Ahora ven —Yuka la tomó del brazo e hizo que se incorporara —, tus fans esperan un cálido "buenos días" de tu parte.

Otra avalancha de halagos ensordecedores retumbaron por todo el campus; Akane sucumbió ante la entrañable muestra de afecto de su compañeros y los saludó, con la mayor sonrisa que pudo plasmar en el rostro.

—Akane, ¿segura que estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente Yuka. Ambas se dirigían al salón de clase—. Te vez más pálida que de costumbre —aseguró preocupada.

—Estoy bien, tal vez sea porque no desayuné —mintió.

—De cualquier manera, avísame si te sientes mal. Yo te cuidaré —habló con tanto cariño y resolución, que la peliazul tuvo una breve sensación de seguridad.

—De acuerdo.

La monótona rutina de la escuela dio comienzo, pero durante toda la mañana estuvo absorta en la novedosa irregularidad que menguaba, aún más, su delicado estado. Quince minutos... el periodo de resistencia había disminuido otra vez. Un colérico enojo le abordo, logrando que rompiera más de un bolígrafo durante las clases. Hacía tiempo que no sufría un retroceso tan drástico. Estaba muy consciente que sus entrenamientos privados exigían sobremanera su cuerpo y corazón, sin embargo eran necesarios para lograr sus objetivos. No podía darse el lujo de compadecerse a estas alturas, tenía que ser estricta en todos los aspectos de su preparación; lo único viable en aquella situación sería visitar con mayor regularidad al Dr. Tofú, para que la monitoreara nuevamente. Además, en pocos días tendría de nuevo el preciado elixir que le había ayudado a mantener sus malestares controlados; hacia poco más de dos semanas se agotó, y probablemente ese haya sido uno de los factores de aquel repentino deterioro. Suspiró resignada. Su vida era demasiado compleja como para ser descuidada y visceral en cada decisión que tomaba. Mañana iría con Tofú, y se sometería mansamente a todas las pruebas que quisiera hacerle. Sólo esperaba que, después de esta noticia, el hombre siguiera cooperando en mantener a la familia ajena a su precaria condición.

.

.

Estaba verdaderamente confundido. No encontraba ningún motivo factible por el cual, el viejo pervertido, decidiera entrenar seriamente a Akane. ¿Desde cuándo el anciano entrenaba seriamente a alguien? Tenía que ser una razón demasiado poderosa para que el maestro pusiera un dedo, con intención hostil, sobre una chica. ¿Pero cuál?, el libidinoso no quiso soltar prenda. Después de pasarse toda la mañana en duelo, utilizando una y mil maneras para obligarlo a hablar al respecto, el viejo logró zafarse, con sucias jugarretas, y se marcho argumentando que tenía una misión súper secreta, que realizaría un largo viaje y que era preferible resolver el caso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Qué viejo más chiflado, porqué Akane confiaba en él. Aunque, tenía que aceptar que la chica había mejorado considerablemente. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y precisos, no quedaba rastro de aquellos movimientos lentos, toscos y patosos de la torpe adolescente; más bien eran elegantes y premeditados. Sus ojos irradiaban concentración cada vez que esquivaba un golpe o lanzaba algún ataque hacia el decrépito viejo; al parecer, por fin, leía plenamente a su oponente. No podía negar que estaba orgulloso por lo diestra que se había vuelto su prometida en el arte del estilo libre, pero eso no mitigaba la incertidumbre que le generaba aquella situación. Con un mohín en el rostro, los brazos cruzados y varios gruñidos bajos, el azabache tejió varias teorías sobre los particulares misterios que envolvían a la peliazul. Ninguna le agradó más que otra, y únicamente logró inquietarse con lo macabras que sonaban algunas. Despeinó con fiereza su cabello, y reconoció los indicios de un dolor de cabeza; Akane lo estaba desquiciando. Su pulcro lenguaje, sus hermosas falsas sonrisas, su comportamiento amable y, ahora, su extraño entrenamiento con Happosai; todo esto tenía que tener un trasfondo más complejo que el simple hecho de haber madurado. Resopló con frustración, resignado a tener que esperar hasta que Akane regresara de la universidad. Esto de retrasar lo inevitable le estaba saliendo caro.

—Ranma, ¿te encuentras bien? —El chico giró su rostro en busca del emisor, encontrándose con la mayor de las Tendo encorvada a su altura—. No tienes buena cara.

—Estoy bien, Kasumi. Sólo estoy pensando algunas cosas.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? Quisiera hablar contigo —interrogó apenada, mas la resolución en su ojos le reveló que aquello era importante.

—Adelante, no hay problema. —Era una excelente oportunidad, antes de que llegaran entes inoportunos, para interrogarle también sobre ciertas anomalías respecto a su pequeña hermana.

Con la elegancia que siempre la ha caracterizado, Kasumi tomó lugar junto a él. La vista al jardín era relajante y, aunque el sol había abandonado su cenit, el estanque seguía resplandeciendo en matices dorados. Un considerable lapso de mutismo reinó entre ambos.

— ¿Está todo bien, Kasumi? —preguntó, un tanto desesperado por el silencio de la mujer.

—Ranma... ¿Has podido hablar con Akane?, me refiero a tu abandono. ¿Han hecho ya las paces? —Los ojos de la castaña brillaron esperanzadores.

—Bueno... —Aquellas palabras lo dejaron descolocado; la mujer habló de manera tan inocente que se sintió el peor patán de la historia. ¡Maldición!, no la había abandonado en el sentido estricto de la palabra, incluso le dejó una carta. Pero al parecer la familia ignoraba ese hecho o simplemente era irrelevante para ellos—. No es como si, verdaderamente, la hubiera abandonado, además no está enojada conmigo. Quiero decir, es razonable que esté enojada conmigo, pero no lo está. Eso creo, al menos eso parece... —¡Cielos! Más que nunca, se sentía desorientado respecto a los sentimientos de su prometida—. Por otra parte, cada vez que intento hablar con ella, alguien aparece para interrumpir o, simplemente, Akane se sale por la tangente. Es un poco frustrante.

—Ya veo. —La mujer meditó un momento—. Yo sabía que volverías, Ranma. Porque quieres mucho a nuestra familia —decretó sin titubeos.

—Gracias, Kasumi —dijo conmovido. En los años que tenía viviendo en la residencia Tendo, no había reparado en la perspicacia de la chica—. En verdad, muchas gracias.

—Sin embargo, Ranma... yo... — Kasumi miró algún punto en la pared del jardín, mas aquellos ojos rememoraban un recuerdo lejano; el ojiazul notó como apretaba los puños y contenía la respiración. Lanzó un suspiro y se giró hacia él—. Akane ha cambiado. Lo has notado, ¿verdad?.

— ¡Vaya!, pensé que era el único que se había percatado. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo es tan amable y paciente?

—Bueno... no es exactamente a lo que me refería —habló sosteniendo la barbilla, como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras—, pero es verdad que ha conseguido controlar su temperamento.

—Me alegra saber que no eran alucinaciones mías —comentó, sinceramente aliviado.

—Pero, Ranma... creo que sucede algo mucho más serio. —Kasumi regreso su atención a la lejana pared—. Desde hace algún tiempo la he notado más distante e indiferente, no sólo con lo que le rodea sino también con ella misma. Y, en ocasiones, cuando la miro a los ojos, parece otra persona.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó alarmado. Al parecer las macabras teorías que fraguaba su cabeza pudiesen ser verdad.

—En todos estos años que llevo cuidándola, no recuerdo, ni una vez, haber visto esos ojos: tan frívolos, atormentados y perdidos; ni siquiera cuando nuestra madre murió. —La mujer interrumpió su relato y busco los ojos masculinos—. Es como si Akane no fuera Akane.

La palpable preocupación en el rostro de la castaña era una prueba resolutiva de que su prometida estaba actuando extraño. No era un misceláneo cambio de conducta. Le asustó el hecho de llegar a comprobar que aquello fuese algo siniestro. Pero, sobre todo, la culpa que empezaba a albergarse en su consciencia era insoportable; ya que, de haber estado él, pudo haber impedido lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado.

—Yo... —Tragó saliva—, también he tenido esa sensación, aunque por motivos diferentes. —No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Tu madre y yo decidimos darle su espacio —habló taciturna—, esperábamos que con el tiempo se acercara a nosotros; no queríamos presionarla. Pero, hasta el momento, sólo se ha refugiado en ella misma.

—Así que mi madre también está al tanto —mencionó meditabundo—. ¿Desde cuándo actúa así?

—Tiempo después de tu partida —murmuró renuente.

La culpa caló más hondo en su pecho.

—Al principio creímos que estaba muy deprimida por tu ausencia, así que quisimos ser pacientes y dejar que ella hablara cuando estuviera lista. Pero fue todo lo contrario; nunca volvió hablar de ti y pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en el dojo. Durante esos meses, la tía Nodoka y yo, comenzamos a notar que se distanciaba emocionalmente de todo, mas ella continuaba sonriendo a cada instante, y poco a poco empezó a mostrar aquella mirada. Después, de la noche a la mañana, entrenaba rigurosamente con el maestro Happosai; hasta mi padre y el tío Genma quedaron sorprendidos. Intentaron, varias veces, averiguar que no tuviera segundas intenciones. Al final, todo parecía ir enserio. Fuera de eso, Akane ha seguido normalmente con su vida, aunque... aún así, no estoy tranquila.

—Entiendo, estaré al pendiente de ella, Kasumi. Ya estoy aquí —aseguró, mas para él que para la mujer a su lado.

—Gracias. —Sonrió aliviada—. Ranma, ¿puedes responderme una pregunta?

—Haré mi mejor intento.

La castaña pareció dudar un poco.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó seria.

Ranma miró al cielo con ojos melancólicos. Los motivos que, en el pasado, lo alentaron a renunciar a la comodidad y tranquilidad de su hogar, ahora parecían irrelevantes y carentes de todo propósito. Como siempre, tuvo que aprender de mala manera, los verdaderos anhelos de su corazón.

—Por deseos egoístas de mi orgullo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-6-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un descomunal alboroto se escuchaba desde el comedor cuando arribó a la morada. Pese a anunciarse antes de entrar nadie respondió a su llamado, al parecer la atención de los inquilinos estaba completamente inmersa en los quehaceres, y el soberano bullicio solapaba cualquier otro sonido. Respiró hondo, exhalando con impaciente pericia todo el aire de sus pulmones, como si con eso pudiera controlar la naciente desesperación. Estaba totalmente agotada y frustrada, no pudo concentrarse en ninguna clase y durante el entrenamiento de baloncesto, durante la clase de educación física, falló dos tiros libres. Ella nunca fallaba y eso provocó un estado de alerta total en todo campus. El entrenador la mando a casa, con órdenes de descansar hasta el día de mañana y ni siquiera necesitó un comprobante médico para justificar su ausencia del día siguiente, al parecer el resto de los profesores concordaron con él. Que la impecable Akane Tendo cometiera un error durante las prácticas del equipo parecía ser una señal del fin del mundo. Agradecía la exagerada preocupación de sus profesores y compañeros, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia y coraje por que la tratasen como muñeca de porcelana. Sólo estaba desconcentrada, no moribunda ni mucho menos frágil y desvalida. Incluso Yuka amenazó con hacer rondines en la entrada para impedir que pusiera un pie en la escuela, el día de mañana, hasta asegurarse que descansó lo suficiente. Y a juzgar por el séquito de flamantes caballeros contemporáneos, era más que seguro que también vigilarían otros ángulos para evitar su entrada. Y, siendo honestos, después de lo que acababa de descubrir esa mañana no tenía ganas de jugar a burlar a los guardias. Frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo una que otra palabrota, menuda peste que podía llegar a ser Yuka.

Se puso las pantuflas y recorrió pesadamente el pasillo hacia el comedor, ni siquiera se molesto en pasar a la cocina a saludar, estaba mentalmente atrofiada. Mientras avanzaba el ruido era mucho más molesto y ensordecedor, pero en su cabeza solamente hacía eco aquella puñalada de intranquilidad que había provocado un déficit en su comportamiento rutinario: quince minutos. Esas dos palabras eran las únicas que llenaban su cerebro. Quince minutos. Maldita sea.

Cuando llegó al comedor las fuentes de la contaminación acústica llenaron su campo de visión. Ukyo y Kodachi gritaban con voz exageradamente chillona tratando de monopolizar la atención de Ranma. Cada una se colgaba de un brazo como si fuesen simios a punto de caer desde lo más alto de un árbol, la mano libre que les quedaba la utilizaban para introducir en la boca masculina gigantescas raciones de la comida que le habían preparado para cenar. El asediado muchacho trató de formular alguna palabra coherente para tranquilizar a las chicas, sin embargo estaban bastante ocupadas tratando de boicotear el platillo de la otra e infringir el mayor daño físico posible a su rival. Y todo eso con Ranma en medio de la línea de fuego. En otro tiempo aquella escena hubiese sido suficiente para propinarle una paliza de muerte al acosado en cuestión, por dejarse manosear y manipular tan mansamente por esas locas. Mas ahora el sentimiento que se albergaba en su pecho era llana pena por el chico. El tono bronceado de su rostro estaba cambiando a uno púrpura y sus ojos por poco salen de las cuencas cuando Kodachi apretó su cuello con la banda gimnástica. Ukyo, por otro lado, le estiraba la trenza para alejarlo de la Tatewaki, mientras con una de sus espátulas amedrentaba contra ella.

—Ranma-sama sólo comerá lo que yo le he cocinado con tanto amor —declaró la pelinegra seguido de su desquiciada risa.

—Ran-chan prefiere mis platillos, son su comida favorita —alardeó la experta en okonomiyakis.

Ranma ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de hablar. Akane cerró los ojos, masajeó su entrecejo y suspiró, sería otra agitada noche. Pero ella no estaba de humor, decidió que cenaría en su habitación y evitaría aquella ópera de guerra. Con tanto ajetreo no se habían percatado de su presencia así que optó por una retirada sigilosa.

— ¡Akane! —Ranma la llamo repentinamente. Saboreó cierta ansiedad en su voz, probablemente quería que lo ayudase a zafarse de las chicas.

La peliazul, con reticencia, regresó su atención al trío y les sonrió exquisitamente.

—Buenas tardes chicos, parece que hoy tienen mucha energía —habló con toda la normalidad y serenidad que pudo.

—No te interpongas en nuestro camino Akane Tendo, Ranma-sama desea con fervor comer mi comida y pasar una romántica velada en mis brazos —bramó la peli negra, aflojando un poco la tortura en el cuello de Ranma, pero sin soltarlo.

— ¡Como si fuera a permitir eso! Ran-chan prefiere pasar el tiempo conmigo. Estos tres años debió extrañarme mucho, somos tan cercanos que tú no lo entenderías. —Ukyo se levantó enfurecida, reteniendo en su mano el cabello azabache.

—Es que la verdad yo...

— ¡Cállate, Ran-chan!, te rescatare de esta loca.

— ¡No te atrevas a callar a mi Ranma-sama, vieja arpía! —Kodachi siguió el ejemplo de la castaña y la encaró de pie.

El siguiente encuentro de gritos, forcejeos y juramentos comenzó, y el azabache sólo se retorcía de dolor.

Suficiente, aquello era suficiente. Tenía que marcharse antes de que la sacaran de sus casillas. Hoy simplemente no podría mantener la compostura. Los años de autocontrol se irían por un tubo a causa de estas mujeres ridículas. Y eso también la frustraba, pues a estas alturas ya debería ser inmune a cualquier provocación. Bramó nuevamente improperios para sus adentros y se dispuso al segundo intento de retirada.

— ¡Alto ahí! —demandó una voz firme y dulce.

Akane nuevamente se vio obligada a frenar su huida.

—Basta ya de tanto escándalo, niñas —ordenó amablemente la señora Nodoka, se encontraba al margen de la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el comedor.

— ¡Madre! —Con movimiento sobrehumano las chicas recobraron la compostura y se irguieron sobre sus rodillas de manera elegante. Akane dedujo que querían dar una buena impresión a la matriarca.

— ¡Akane, cariño!, ya estás aquí. Siéntate, la cena esta lista. —La mujer enfoco sus ojos en ella, dándole a entender que aquello no era una invitación cordial sino una orden.

Nodoka Saotome tenía una habilidad innata para manipular a la raza humana con sólo una mirada profunda y educadas palabras. Y ella era plenamente consciente de eso, nadie en la casa se atrevía a contradecirla o negarle nada. Claro, con la excepción del tío Saotome, pero a él le faltaban neuronas, aunque al final Nodoka sabía domarlo.

—Iré a cambiarme y...

—No es necesario querida —interrumpió cortante, endureciendo la mirada—, come primero. Yuka llamó y dijo que te sentiste un poco mal en clase.

Esa afirmación la tomó desprevenida, nunca hubiera pensado que su amiga llegará tan lejos a causa de aquel malentendido. Ni siquiera le dieron oportunidad de alegar lo contrario o formular alguna excusa. Akane apretó los dientes y juró que haría pagar a Yuka por entrometer a la familia en sus asuntos; como si fuese iluminación divina miles de ideas de tortura y castigo inundaron su mente, no podía esperar a verla de nuevo. La rabia comenzó a expandirse desde su estómago hasta saborearla en la boca, apretó tan fuerte los puños que la circulación se detuvo en sus brazos, pero tenía que controlarse. Se arrastró hacia la mesa y tomó lugar en frente de Ranma y las chicas. Una vez hecho esto la señora Saotome desapareció en dirección a la cocina, mas Akane logró visualizar una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro antes de marcharse. La peliazul exhaló aire con frustración, definitivamente no era su día. Aún así todo aquello le serviría como entrenamiento, concluyó por fin, para seguir templando sus emociones. Lo enfrentaría, como si fuese una formal batalla.

Tal y como lo imaginó, la cena se tornó ajetreada. Su padre y el tío Genma bromeaban y se carcajeaban a todo pulmón, las chicas seguían en contienda por alimentar a Ranma, mientras él masticaba con desesperación a la vez que lanzaba miradas furtivas y cuestionantes en dirección de su oficial prometida, y la tía Nodoka y Kasumi insistieron en mirar la televisión pues su novela favorita culminaría ese día. Akane se limitó a suspirar en una que otra ocasión y perderse en las imágenes de la pantalla. Justo en una escena los protagonistas al fin podían vivir su tórrido amor y culminaron con un ardiente beso. Una punzada caló en el pecho de la menor Tendo, pues algunas partes de la vida ya no eran para ella. Deseo momentáneamente ser la chica de la pantalla, para sentirse protegida y amada por otra persona. Antes de avanzar más profundo en la fantasía se reprendió mentalmente por anhelar aquello, ya que a diferencia de esa chica inocente y pura, ella ahora estaba manchada. Su cuerpo y alma habían sido corrompidos, y entregarse a otra persona no era ni siquiera una opción. Porque... ¿quién aceptaría a alguien que ya había sido tomada?

— ¡Ranma, mi amor!, ¿por qué no me das un beso como ese? —habló seductora la Tatewaki, sacando a Akane de su embelesamiento—. Demuéstrales a todos lo mucho que me quieres. —Kodachi restregó sugerentemente su pecho en el brazo de Ranma. El chico se crispó de inmediato y su cara se pintó de rojo, deformándose a la vez en un gracioso gesto.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? Ranma es mi prometido, y soy la única a la que reclamará sus labios. —La castaña restregó de igual manera su voluptuoso frente y susurró algo en el oído de Ranma, provocando que a este le diera un ataque de nervios y balbuceara incoherencias.

Si antes las chicas querían causar buena impresión a la madre del novio, al parecer mandaban por el drenaje la formalidad y la educación cuando se trataba de seducir al ojiazul. Akane observó al resto de la familia que miraba y comentaba divertida la escena, incluso Nodoka reía con las ridículas reacciones de Ranma y sus fallidos intentos por controlarlas. Aquella imagen parecía indefensa y normal, mas la peliazul la encontraba desagradable e irritante, no por los celos de antaño sino por algo más profundo.

¿Cómo podían insinuarse así?, ¿cómo...? Se ofrecían a sí mismas, ofrecían su cuerpo, como si todo su ser fuera algo irrelevante. ¿Qué no conocían el amor propio?, ¿qué no se tenían respeto? ¿Por qué alguien querría que otra persona profanara su cuerpo?, ¿por qué incluso lo deseaban?, ¿acaso no sabían lo repugnante que era?. Si ella pudiese cambiar el pasado jamás hubiera permitido que nadie la marcase. Recordaba perfectamente aquellas férreas e insolentes manos moverse sobre su carne, tocando y palpando rincones prohibidos y privados. Y ella no podía moverse, había sido sometida por la fuerza. Los asquerosos labios saboreaban su piel y la perversa lengua trazaba su húmedo avance. Y ella no podía gritar. La áspera y espeluznante voz la reclamaba como suya, diciéndole que el momento de ir al infierno juntos estaba por llegar. Y ella sólo pudo llorar. Algo invadió su interior rasgandola en el acto, olió la sangre y su cuerpo casi se partió en dos. Y ella sucumbió al dolor. Cuando despertó esa misma noche, aquella marca en su seno izquierdo ya estaba grabada, los huesos dolían y los músculos temblaban sin control... había sido tomada, había sido abusada. Pero los más lastimoso de aquella experiencia, muy aparte del dolor físico y la constante repulsión hacia ella misma, fueron los recuerdos grabados en su cabeza y la sensación de debilidad e impotencia. Jamás olvidaría, jamás. Lloró, grito y se enojó con el mundo, ¿por qué a ella?... ¿por qué? Para colmo poco después de aquel ultraje las convulsiones comenzaron, marginando su vida como artista marcial, destruyendo el mundo que conocía y el futuro que soñaba. Afectando de paso, y como cruel jugarreta del destino, la vitalidad su corazón.

Ver a las chicas tan libremente ofreciéndose a esos menesteres provocó que su sangre hirviera. ¿Es que eran estúpidas? Apretó la taza de té tan fuerte que se rompió en sus manos y ligeras hileras de sangre recorrieron sus palmas. No se percató del repentino silencio ni las miradas de sorpresa, ella estaba pérdida en los recuerdos.

— ¡Akane! —Ranma lanzó un sorpresivo grito y se estiró sobre la mensa para alcanzar sus manos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Akane reaccionó ante el timbre alarmado de la masculina voz, buscó los azules ojos y observó una genuina preocupación en ellos. ¡Maldición!, se dejó llevar por las emociones.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo. Es sólo que sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza —dijo conciliadora.

—Entonces si es verdad lo de tu malestar en la escuela —habló distraído, mientras delicadamente extraía de sus manos los finos restos de la taza que se habían incrustado, a la vez que limpiaba los minúsculos rastros de carmín.

La peliazul quedó anonada ante la caballerosa y familiar atención que el chico profesaba en aquella parte de su cuerpo. Un exquisito calor le recorrió el brazo y se alojó en su nuca, mandando ligeros escalofríos hasta su espalda baja. Por alguna extraña razón no podía apartarse del toque masculino, los músculos no reaccionaban. Todos sus sentidos se estaban deleitando con esa casta acción, por unos breves instantes todo alrededor desapareció, todo lo malo había huido. Sintió repentinamente un aura hostil sobre ella, y al levantar la mirada observó las muecas de hastío y descontento de las susodichas prometidas. El resto de la familia sonreía con aprobación y Ranma parecía ajeno a la inusual escena.

«Tu vida ya no es tuya» Fue el cruel susurro que reclamó en su conciencia, y de nuevo el mal llenó su corazón. Era tiempo de romper el hechizo.

—Ranma, está bien. Yo...

— ¡Ranma! —Un aullido de furia resonó en toda la habitación.

La enorme y amenazante presencia alertó los sentidos de Akane. Era un aura poderosa y se acercaba impaciente.

— ¡Oh, no! —murmuró el azabache. La peliazul notó un ligero temblor en las manos del muchacho.

Una escultural figura aterrizó contra la mesa de manera tan brusca y repentina que Ranma por poco no logra esquivarla; saltó a tiempo para arrastrar a Akane a una distancia prudente sin soltar una de sus manos. El objeto se partió en dos y toda la bandeja y comida se dispersaron en el suelo, alguno que otro plato se quebró en la maniobra. El resto de los comensales lograron arrinconarse en las esquinas de la habitación antes de salir lastimados.

Akane visualizó una larga y sedosa melena púrpura que recorría desde la cabeza hasta las nalgas de la chica cual sinuosa cascada. Por unos eternos segundos el cuerpo permaneció inmóvil de espaldas a ella, pero al girarse una asesina mirada taladró sus defensas.

— ¡Shampoo! —pronunció sobresaltada la heredera del estilo libre. La fémina estaba colérica, y a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos, Akane logró atinar que la consideraba como la causante de sus problemas.

La voluptuosa y bien formada mujer bajó lentamente su mirada hasta las entrelazadas manos de Akane y Ranma. El grito ahogado que soltó su garganta fue el preludio de la tormenta. Las tensas y duras expresiones en el hermoso rostro reflejaban el coraje que bullía dentro de ella, o al menos eso fue lo que la peliazul percibió en su aura. La amazona posó sus ojos en Ranma y bramó con rabia.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme Ranma?! —Avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ellos— ¿Cómo pudiste abandonar a tu mujer?

Un incómodo y mortal silencio nuevamente reino en la casa Tendo.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto? —Con un histérico chillido Ukyo y Kodachi fueron las primeras en romper el asfixiante silencio.

— ¡Ranma, muchacho! ¿Qué diantres has hecho? —preguntó su padre, el desesperado grito competía en agudeza y exaltación con el lanzado por las chicas.

— ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi Akane? —bramó el señor Tendo, con evidente recelo.

— ¡Oh, cielos! —susurró la mayor de las Tendo.

«¡Genial!», se dijo Ranma, ahora todo mundo le sentenciaría insustancialmente a causa de aquellas estúpidas y mal intencionadas palabras. Miró con detenimiento la escena: Kasumi tenía las manos es sus mejillas obviando la sorpresa, su madre se cubría la boca ahogando el desconcierto mas los ojos estaban por salir de sus cuencas, las chicas asediaron de inmediato a la amazona y Soun Tendo era inútilmente consolado por su padre, mientras este le lanzaba miradas de reproche. Pero lo que le extraño, o mejor dicho, incomodó fue que aún se encontraba completamente integro después de aquella revelación. Giró su cabeza en dirección de la que antes era causante de sus constantes magulladuras, encontrándose con que ella también contemplaba el panorama como lo estuvo haciendo él hace unos segundos. Sintió ansiedad, no…sintió necesidad de saber lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos. Se concentró tanto en la chica que repentinamente reparó en que aún sostenía su mano y, milagrosamente, ella seguía sin repeler el agarre. Mejor aún, nadie había intentado deshacer el toque. Aquello provocó que se sonrojara pese a todo el alboroto y la palpable tensión en la habitación. El calor emanado de la mano de Akane comenzó a trepar por su brazo, logrando que el cabello de la nuca se crispara. ¡Maldición!, no era el momento para ponerse nervioso. Tenía que aclarar prontamente la situación, antes que la fértil imaginación de todos los presentes empezara a forjar historias que nunca han sucedido y las tomaran como verdad absoluta.

—Akane…—habló en tono bajo, únicamente para poder ser escuchado por la protagonista de sus pesadillas. Observó como la chica regresaba de su aturdimiento y bajaba la mirada, con un movimiento ligero y sutil la delicada mano escapó de su calor. Ranma experimentó un molesto vació cuando ella rompió el contacto.

Repentinamente la habitación quedo sumida en un estoico mutismo y el azabache fue plenamente consciente que todas las miradas residían en ellos. Mas no apartó la mirada de su oficial prometida, lo carcomía la espera de una respuesta. Sin reparos la peliazul formó una larga sonrisa y viró el níveo rostro hacia él, capturando su completa atención bajo aquellos ojos chocolates.

—Veo que sigues siendo todo un galán, Ranma —afirmó Akane con total neutralidad.

Esas palabras llenaron la atmósfera de incredulidad y consternación. Ranma quedó completamente descolocado ante el poco interés que mostraba sobre su persona. ¿Es que esa mujer ya no sentía nada? Las hermosas facciones de su cara y la esplendorosa sonrisa de sus labios se le antojaron repugnantes. Era el colmo, tenía que hacerla reaccionar; esa forma de actuar era insana. Akane no podía seguir con aquella fachada, porque eso es lo que era, una insufrible fachada que ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza por motivos que desgraciadamente desconocía, pero se encargaría de averiguar. Y cuando encontrara la causa, fuese cual fuera, la molería a puños y no tendría piedad. Una intensa rabia comenzó a engendrarse en sus entrañas e instintivamente se dispuso a descargarla sobre aquella "dulce" embaucadora, nuevamente trataría de hacerla explotar con las infantiles riñas de los viejos años. Abrió la boca, pero no fue precisamente su voz la que se coló por el aire.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! —clamó, de súbito, la amazona. Un delicado dedo índice señaló en dirección a Akane, enfatizando la acusación.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida la inculpada.

— Siempre has sido tú, ¡maldita sea! ¡Siempre tú! —Los ojos violáceos emanaban infinito hastío y despreció. Con movimientos bruscos pero decididos Shampoo se dispuso a acortar la distancia entre ella y la peliazul.

Los sentidos de Ranma se pusieron alerta, preparándose para detener cualquier acción hostil. Akane, por su parte, seguía sin comprender la causa de tanta ira, mas logró captar el peligro de sus intenciones. ¡Rayos!, no deseaba lastimar a Shampoo.

Con movimiento inhumano la amazona acunó el rostro de Akane entre sus manos, al tiempo que poseía los féminos labios con repulsión. Todos los presentes quedaron petrificados ante la escena. Si la amazona iba muy enserio, la peliazul estaba en problemas.

«El beso de la muerte», pensaron todos a la par.

Aquel acto sorprendió al ojiazul, sinceramente esperaba que Shampoo lanzara un ataque directo para lastimar a su prometida, liberando así la carga de resentimiento que la entorpecía. Pero en el último segundo ocultó todo rastro emoción en su aura, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido. «Debí imaginarlo», se reprendió mentalmente, Shampoo era una excelente guerrera. Y tomando en cuenta que ella había ayudado en su entrenamiento no cabía duda que, por mucho, era la más poderosa de sus "prometidas".

Akane, en cambio, había previsto aquello desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Pues sintió ávidamente el deseo de sangre recorriendo el sistema de la chica, y lastimosamente conocía el resultado del estrepitoso desafío.

— ¡Shampoo, no! —El ojiazul se interpuso entre ambas mujeres, mostrando en su mirada la clara postura de proteger a la peliazul.

—Apártate, Ranma —siseó amenazante.

—No cometas una locura —advirtió el azabache.

— ¡Locura, dices! ¡Locura es haber abandonado tu entrenamiento y tu hogar! —Imprudentes lágrimas comenzaron a abatir las expandidas pupilas— ¿Cómo pudiste desecharme después de todo lo que pasamos? ¡Tú me perteneces desde el día que te marchaste a mi lado!, ¡desde el día que me anunciaste como tu esposa! —La aguda voz temblaba en su reclamo, era evidente que los sentimientos que albergaba por el chico la superaban.

—No trates mostrar los hechos a tu conveniencia —sentenció enojado—. Yo te aclaré las cosas en un principio.

— ¡Me abandonaste!

— ¡No!, decidí ponerle fin a nuestro trato. Como dejamos pactado en primer lugar.

—Ranma...

Ninguno de los espectadores atinó en decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera en emitir un pequeño sonido, únicamente podían mirar y tratar de comprender lo que sucedía. Aquello estaba más que fuera de su comprensión, la personal y encriptada conversación los confundía en mayor manera a medida que avanzaba. La situación era todo un melodrama.

—Me voy a la cama, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —anunció Akane de manera cansina.

Ranma percibió un dejo de fastidio en sus palabras y la miró caminar pasando de ellos. No era posible que Akane siguiera tan inmutable, ¿acaso él ya no le importaba? Ese pensamiento lo absortó de todo a su alrededor.

Al tiempo de un parpadeo y tomando, por segunda vez, con la guardia baja al azabache, Shampoo estampó una sonora bofetada en la pálida mejilla de su enemiga. El golpe fue tan fuerte que una hilera carmín escapo de la boca de la víctima. La acción pasó en cámara lenta frente al ojiazul, sin embargo no proceso en el momento la intención de los hechos. Sólo se concentro en la peliazul y en la sensación de que la estaba perdiendo.

— ¡Shampoo! —reprendió Ranma tras unos segundos, interponiéndose nuevamente entre las dos—. Te lo advierto... —Akane posó una mano en su hombro y lo apartó hacia un lado, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

— ¿Estás satisfecha ahora? —preguntó serenamente. Con el dorso de la mano limpió distraídamente el rastro de sangre.

Las dos mujeres sostuvieron sus miradas, analizando las intenciones de la otra. Los ojos de la Tendo no mostraban emoción, sólo vacío... total y repugnante vacío. Aquella indiferencia también caló en los nervios de la amazona, aumentando su furia.

— ¡Morirás!

Shampoo lanzó el puño directo al rostro de su contrincante, mas Akane se deslizó al suelo y la desequilibró con una patada. Antes de besar el piso la chica del cabello púrpura se apoyó en una mano y brincó hacia atrás saliendo de la habitación. Akane la siguió.

Ranma continuaba desorientando, pareciera que ese día sus reflejos estaban atrofiados. En lugar de detener el ataque hacia su prometida, se quedó ahí, de pie, mirando embobado como sucedía aquello. Porque... ¿desde cuándo Akane podía seguirle el ritmo a Shampoo? Un recuerdo revelador llegó a su cerebro. ¡Oh, maldición!, claro que podía. Akane había estado entrenando con el viejo pervertido. Sin embargo eso no aseguraba que lograra enfrentarse a la refinada técnica y mortal estilo de la amazona, mucho menos a la enorme fuerza que era capaz de liberar. Incluso llegaba a compararse al nivel de él, cuando peleaba seriamente. Si Shampoo deseaba aniquilar a alguien, sólo quedaba rezar por el buen viaje de la pobre de alma.

Con eso en la cabeza Ranma salió de su estupor, y corrió para detener aquel desastre. El resto de los inquilinos lo secundaron sin chistar. Ni siquiera Ukyo y Kodachi tenían agallas para intervenir, tal vez eran escandalosas y busca pleitos pero no tontas. Definitivamente Shampoo estaba fuera de sus ligas, aquello les hizo preguntarse qué tipo de entrenamiento había llevado en estos años y si Ranma la estuvo entrenando. Los celos las invadieron en igual tiempo, mas dejaron pasar el inconveniente, una masacre estaba a punto de efectuarse.

— ¡Maldición, Shampoo! ¡Deten ésta ridiculez! —aulló el azabache con mortificación, mientras se dirigía hacia la peliazul.

—Ranma —La baja frecuencia en el llamado de Akane le dio a entender que no se acercase. ¿Qué planeaba hacer aquella idiota?

—No podrás con ella Akane, es demasiado fuerte y...

—Shampoo —La peliazul dirigió su total atención a la retadora, ignorando intencionalmente sus advertencias. ¡Estúpida Akane!—. No quiero lastimarte, Shampoo. Detengamos esta tontería —pidió con dulzura.

—Si sigues con vida Ranma nunca será completamente mío —habló con un tono tan frío y contenido que el ojiazul comprendió que si quería detenerla tendría que pelear enserio.

—En ese caso... perdóname —imploró.

La furia de la amazona se exorbitó al notar que Akane la miraba condescendientemente.

— ¡Prepárate! —Shampoo lanzó el grito de guerra.

«¡Demonios!, ¡demonios!, ¡demonios!», maldecía Ranma internamente. El chico se movió hacia Shampoo para interceptarla antes que alcanzara a Akane, pero no logró su objetivo. Un objeto chocó con tal fuerza en su estómago que, sin poder evitarlo, cayó sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡¿Qué mier...?! —El azabache tosió en reflejo y giró su cabeza para localizar al culpable.

—No te metas en esto, prometido. —ordenó seria la abuela Colonge, mirando con escrutinio a las dos mujeres en guerra.

— ¿Es qué esta ciega? —respondió histérico—, ¿qué no ve que Akane podría...?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Entonces confabula junto a Shampoo en contra de una inocente —afirmó lleno de coraje. La anciana viró y sostuvo su mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía que aquellos ojos transmitían un mensaje tácito que sinceramente a él le importaba poco descifrar. Tenía que proteger a Akane. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero nuevamente fue contenido por la vieja momia, interponiendo el condenado bastón en su camino.

—Apártese, bruja —advirtió con voz gutural. De continuar con aquella terquedad estaba dispuesto a atacarla.

—Después de tanto entrenamiento, me sorprende que sigas siendo tan ciego, prometido —habló con palpable amenaza.

Los dos se enfrascaron en una batalla de miradas asesinas.

— ¡Akane! —gritó repentinamente Ukyo. La consternación en su voz alteró a Ranma, haciendo que enfocara su atención en la verdadera pelea.

Shampoo se veía agotada, respiraba con dificultad y una hilera de sangre adornaba sus labios y mandíbula. Akane, en contraste, no parecía que se hubiese movido del lugar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, Ranma atónito no lograba desentrañar la escena. Maldita fuera la momia por distraerlo, maldito fuera él por dejarse mangonear.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar, U-chan? —cuestionó exigente, aún de rodillas.

—N-no, no lo sé. Ranma, ella...

—Me temo que tendremos problemas —susurró reflexiva Colonge, logrando captar la atención del azabache. Pero los rasgos en el rostro de la anciana no dibujaban ninguna otra respuesta.

Ranma apretó los puños con desesperación y giró la cabeza hacia su prometida. Un irracional miedo lo invadió de pronto, y la sensación de impotencia gobernó nuevamente su conciencia, como en aquellas pesadillas.

— Shampoo...—llamó Akane.

— ¡Aún no he terminado! —La amazona comenzó otra embestida hacia la peliazul.

Akane simplemente levanto su brazo derecho y dejó al aire su dedo incide y corazón. Flexionó ligeramente las rodillas y espero con acechadora paciencia a su presa.

Fue en ese pequeño instante, esa ínfima fracción de segundo, cuando Ranma lo notó.

Sus ojos. Esos no eran sus ojos.

Un vacío espeluznante se reflejaba en aquella mirada.

La peliazul esquivó fácilmente la serie de puños y patadas, sin realizar un marcado esfuerzo; al contrario de Shampoo que empezaba a exasperarse, pues no había logrado tocarla, ni siquiera hacer que se moviese un centímetro de su lugar. Aquella irritación la distrajo un mísero segundo, segundo que le costaría muy caro. Akane aprovecho la distracción y detuvo el hostil ataque de su antebrazo con la mano izquierda, bajo su cuerpo a la altura del pecho de Shampoo y con los dedos tocó un punto entre los senos de su oponente. Shampoo sólo atinó a desorbitar los ojos. Una bestial fuerza arrojo a la amazona hasta uno de los muros del jardín, chocando con considerable potencia. La pared quedo resquebrajada, una espesa nube de polvo se levantó y el inconsciente cuerpo cayó extendió sobre el suelo.

— ¡Shampoo! —La viaja Colonge apresuró su paso a la figura inerte de su bisnieta. Al llegar a su lado notó con horror y sorpresa que la chica no respiraba. — ¡No puede ser! —exclamó pasmada.

— E-está… está ¡Está muerta! —gritó Ukyo con pánico. El resto de la familia seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo sucedido. Era irreal, completamente irreal lo que habían contemplado sus ojos. A Kodachi le fallaron las rodillas y quedó tumbada sobre el césped.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! —balbuceó perplejo— ¡No! —Ranma observó la inalterable expresión en el rostro de su prometida y nuevamente el miedo viajó por su espalda. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios había hecho Akane?

Sin perder tiempo alcanzó a la anciana Colonge quien se encontraba arrodilla junto al inmóvil cuerpo de Shampoo. La vieja comenzó a tocar, con urgencia, puntos invisibles en el pecho y cuello de la amazona, murmurando al tiempo severos reproches. A los pocos segundos la mujer del cabello púrpura abrió los ojos de golpe, irguió la espalada y comenzó a toser violentamente, expulsando con ello algo de sangre. Le constó controlar los espasmos.

— M-maldita mu-mujer… —articuló con dificultad. Trató de ponerse en pie.

— Es suficiente Shampoo —ordenó la anciana. Tomó lugar frente a ella y encaró a la peliazul. Para sorpresa de Ranma la caprichosa chica ni siquiera protesto. ¿Estaría asustada?, ¿cómo es que fue vencida con tanta facilidad?

— Veo que has dominado la técnica de los puntos de presión —afirmó Colonge con prudencia—, incluso la has modificado.

«¿Los puntos de presión?», preguntó el azabache para sí.

— Dile a tu princesa que no se meta en mi camino —exigió Akane en tono severo.

— Me encargaré de que modere su imprudencia —El lenguaje formal y cauteloso que utilizaba Colonge al hablar con su prometida crispo los nervios de Ranma y, a juzgar por los desorbitados ojos violáceos, Shampoo también estaba turbada. No recordaba ningún momento en que la momia tratara a alguien con respeto.

— Te haré una última pregunta, si así me lo permites —solicitó.

Akane no habló, ni se movió, simplemente seguía observando el decrépito cuerpo de su interlocutora. Los ojos chocolate habían perdido su brillo, convirtiéndose en oscuros y frívolos luceros. ¿Sería por esos ojos vacíos que la vieja Colonge actuaba tan recelosa?

Al no percibir oposición Colonge prosiguió con su monólogo.

— ¿Quién eres?

La pregunta quedó danzando en el aire. Y súbitamente el viento golpeó impaciente sobre el cuerpo de los presentes, castigando incluso a los árboles inocentes. Era como si avisase que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era un mal augurio.

Ranma aguanto la respiración, jamás se hubiese esperado aquella interpelación. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Las imágenes de sus pesadillas opacaron su visión.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-7-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba en demasía consternado, aquella situación no podía significar nada bueno. Era tiempo de partir cuanto antes, ya había retrasado lo suficiente las malas nuevas. Lo suficiente como para cerciorarse que los acontecimientos no tenían solución alguna. Mejor dicho, no tenían solución aceptable. Las causas del anormal fenómeno eran inexistentes, al menos así parecía. Pero las consecuencias eran sumamente desalentadoras, y no precisamente para la vida en la región, sino más bien para un alma forastera que necesitaba de alivio.

Hace unos cuatro días se despertó con una sensación de opresión en el pecho, no podía especificar la causa. No tenía motivo para ello. Sin embargo, esa repentina conmoción de sus sentidos no presagiaba nada favorable e instintivamente lo asoció con la delicada condición de su tan querida amiga. Porque, fuera de eso, los acontecimientos preocupantes de su vida se reducían a peleas con grandes bestias y el cuidado de su integridad; lo demás era pura rutina. Y él era hábil en la lucha y sabía cómo cuidar su persona, o al menos curar de manera efectiva las heridas que, despistadamente, se provocaba durante sus rondines por el bosque. Entonces, lo único que realmente podía atormentar sus cabales era el deterioro en la salud de Akane.

Le hubiese gustado que su abuelo lo ayudara con la resolución de la inusual situación que le perturbaba en aquellos momentos, pero él ahora estaba más allá de las preocupaciones y problemas terrenales. Dos años y medio atrás, el buen hombre partió rumbo al descanso eterno; fue justo cuando Akane regresó a su vida. Él olvidaba muchas cosas, complicadas o sencillas; insólitas o cotidianas, importantes o misceláneas... él irremediablemente las olvidaba. Pero ese angelical rostro, la dulce voz y el cautivador nombre jamás abandonaban sus recuerdos; estaba tatuada en lo más hondo de su cerebro. Cuando la vio en el perímetro del bosque, cubierta en la fresca neblina matutina y la mirada llena de desespero, no dudo en auxiliarla. La imagen que procesaba en ese momento era mucho más cálida y material de lo que dibujaban sus vívidos sueños.

 _—Akane_ … _—_ Liberó su nombre en un susurro cargado de anhelo. Ella parpadeó consternada, como si no esperase que la recordara -olvidarla era inconcebible, por no agregar imposible-, y después le regalo aquella preciosa sonrisa que a toda su razón cautivaba.

La invitó a su casa, ahora más silenciosa que la última vez que se vieron, pero las suaves melodías que pronunciaba la fémina boca inundaron el llano silencio. Hablaron durante horas, poniéndose al día de lo que había sido de sus vidas; sólo la necesidad del hambre y la galantería de las estrellas los persuadió a pausar un breve instante. El escenario era un perfecto idilio: risas, alegrías, miradas chispeantes, inocentes roces y charlas sin prisas. Hacía tiempo que no platicaba cándidamente con alguien, y la dulce presencia era tan consoladora y revitalizante como la primera gota de agua en las marchitas tierras del desierto después de una larga sequía. Hasta que, inevitablemente, ella mencionó el problema que acongojaba sus días.

 _—Mi corazón se ha vuelto débil, y necesito cuidarlo. No existe manera alguna de sanarlo, al menos no en estos momentos; me gustaría, aunque fuese un poco, prolongar mi tiempo de vida._

Comprendió con eso cuál era la tácita súplica, y su corazón también se volvió débil ante aquella confesión. Lo conmovió enormemente que acudiera por él, pues el efímero remedio que necesitaba podía obtenerlo sin su ayuda. Ella le hizo entender, con ese ínfimo gesto, que el efectivo elíxir que abundaba por aquellos terrenos no era lo único que deseaba; sino también apoyo y entendimiento de un alma ajena a toda la bruma que la atormentaba. Con suma felicidad y a la vez tristeza, convino en ayudarla sin reservas; incluso llego a sugerir, inocentemente, obtener el brebaje directo de la fuente. Pero ella, tan centrada y precavida, alegó que eso causaría un descomunal inconveniente; además que no era muy ortodoxo y plausible untar el remedio directo en el corazón, no sin fallecer en el intento. Se sintió muy tonto una vez que proceso las dimensiones de esa idea, mas ella le restó importancia afirmando que era la ruta más lógica a seguir, de no ser porque la cura saldría más peligrosa que la enfermedad, y cualquiera podría caer ante aquel lógico engaño. ¡Por Dios!, era tan considerada y amable, en definitiva no merecía afrontarse a semejante incertidumbre y dolor. Y si él podía aliviarlo aunque fuese un poco, entonces no se detendría.

A la mañana siguiente, con la palpitante esperanza de que eso funcionara, buscaron y recogieron la temporal cura. Él no dudaba que la aliviaría, pues hace años -que en el momento le parecieron días- también necesitó consumirla para seguir en el plano de los vivos, aunque esa mejora no fuese definitiva. Después de finalizar victoriosos la misión, el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue tan precioso y revitalizante que les parecieron minutos, y no semanas, el lapso transcurrido desde su llegada. Fue como si volvieran a conocerse y agradarse, era un nuevo principio; por lo menos él así lo sentía. Cuando arribó el momento en que Akane partiera, le hizo una férrea promesa: él llevaría hasta ella su tiempo de vida, las veces que fuera necesario. No esperaba ninguna remuneración a cambio de su ofrecimiento. El hecho que siguiera viva, con aquellas encantadoras y sonrosadas mejillas, las expresivas miradas de intenso chocolate y la tranquilizante presencia, eran suficiente para él, para calmar la ansiedad de saberla desprotegida. Pues él no podía alejarse de los deberes para estar a su lado; la responsabilidad que tenía sobre los hombros estaba más allá de sí mismo, y ella tenía otra vida lejos de los verdes parajes del bosque. Además, el encontrar una cura permanente para su enfermedad era lo más primordial para la chica. Y abandonarla, después que le fue confiado semejante secreto, no era una opción. Tendría que cuidarla desde lejos, esperando pacientemente el tiempo de volverse a encontrar, el tiempo de regresar a ella para protegerla y cuidarla con cada fibra de su ser, aunque fuese de manera esporádica. Hasta que toda esa tormenta hubiese pasado y tuviera el valor de ofrecerle su compañía de por vida, él esperaría; consolándose con las exquisitas memorias de sus días juntos.

Pero esas añoranzas no eran las que ocupaban a su cabeza en esos momentos; la situación era tan crítica que había logrado hacer a un lado la deliciosa impaciencia por volver a verla transformándola en una angustiosa urgencia de encontrarla, para contarle tan desesperanzadoras noticias. Así que ahí estaba, haciendo torpemente su maleta de viaje, resuelto a llegar en tiempo récord hasta los aposentos de aquella mujer tan especial que había tenido la benevolente suerte de conocer. Una vez que le contara los pormenores del inconveniente, ella elaboraría algún tipo de estrategia para esclarecer el asunto sin mayor complicación. Y él, como era de esperarse, sería su fiel cómplice y guardián.

Sin planear un final para el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, el hombre de cabello ébano salió del rústico hogar aún con aquel inquietante presentimiento latiendo en su pecho. Estaba seguro que con su mensaje los planes de Akane cambiarían. Sólo esperaba que pudieran encontrar una solución antes que su preciada vida se acortara nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía que admitir que estaba agotado, y para colmo el no encontrar ninguna otra pista sobre aquella banal historia que había incitado su proceder, lo tenía más que hastiado. Tal vez la edad al fin estaba haciendo estragos en él, o simplemente había perdido la práctica. Se encontraba caminando con desgana entre la espesa hierba del bosque, pues los ánimos de brincar por los árboles abandonaron su cuerpo varias horas atrás. Dos semanas de viaje y seguía estando como al principio: con ese estúpido e infundado cuento como guía y el sentimiento de desesperanza ante los hechos. Aunque no lo pareciese, él era un buen estratega, y había descartado los lugares poco probables en los cuales encontrar información. Formuló un plan y en catorce días había recorrido todo el sur de la isla de Honshū, sin obtener absolutamente nada que iluminara sus dudas. Incluso llegó a pensar que aquel misterioso ermitaño había sido una alucinación suya, y la enmarañada historia producto de su fértil y malvada imaginación. Después de todo durante su longeva vida presenció innumerables situaciones que rayaban en lo absurdo e irreal; no le extrañaba que con esos conocimientos pudiera escribir una novela de fantasía. Al parecer tanta vida le estaba costando su cordura.

Negó con vehemencia el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Debía sentirse agradecido por la fortuna de seguir apreciando los matices de la vida, aunque ésta en ocasiones fuese demasiado cruel. Porque, en comparación a él, la tierna existencia de su discípula estaba por terminar; si no a causa de su inexplicable enfermedad lo sería por el agotamiento y cansancio de no poder reponer sus noches de sueño. Cualquier persona que no estuviera mental y físicamente preparada como lo estaba Akane, habría fallecido mucho tiempo atrás. El entrenamiento de Tofú sin duda la fortaleció y preparó para afrontar aquello, mas la chica seguía siendo humana, y como ser terrenal tenía necesidades. Descansar y dormir era una de ellas. ¡Ah, pero esos sueños!, esos insufribles y tormentosos sueños, que más bien eran pesadillas, no le permitían respiro alguno. Bien se lo dijo un día, que en ocasiones los sueños traían mensajes, incluso memorias de otras vidas, mas no imaginó lo que sus palabras provocarían. Los sueños se convirtieron en una obsesión para la chica; algunos días sólo se concentraba en darle sentido a cada imagen que guardada en su memoria, otros tantos le pedía que investigase cualquier nueva anomalía que vislumbraba en ellos y por las noches no dormía cuando las pesadillas se tornaban tan horrorosas que las sentía en carne propia. Los escasos momentos en que podía dormir, fuese de día o de noche, no eran suficientes para tranquilizar su mente; y era más que nada el agotamiento mental lo que le preocupaba. Aunque también debía admitir que, si en verdad aquellos sueños mostraban respuestas que esclarecieran cualquier mínimo detalle sobre la repentina enfermedad de Akane y la extraña marca en su pecho, entonces sería fiel creyente de ellos. Sin embargo seguía temiendo por la integridad de su cabeza, no deseaba que la dulce chica terminara sucumbiendo a la locura, pues aunque en el aspecto físico y espiritual fuese ahora una excelente artista marcial, los parajes tenebrosos de una mente atormentada envenenaban también la carne. ¡Y qué decir de los clandestinos entrenamientos a los que se sometía!, sabía que ella nunca le confiaría los cuestionables métodos que practicaba cuando él se ausentaba. Pero intuía que ponían en riesgo su salud física, y bastante delicada estaba su mente como para también seguir sobre esforzando el cuerpo. Las manías de Akane, en lugar de prepararla para efectuar su venganza, parecía que la consumían lentamente. Era como si quisiera morir antes que caer en las garras de su incógnito verdugo.

Por eso sintió una enorme serenidad al enterarse que Ranma había regresado, pues aunque Akane tratara de alejarlo de sus asuntos, el chico la mantendría lo suficientemente ocupada con su tozuda insistencia de volver acercarse a ella, y así la distraería de sus obsesivas manías. El desprecio que llegó a sentir hacía él, por haberse marchado dejándola desprotegida, quedaba en segundo plano; tenía la seguridad que el heredero Saotome la cuidaría y compensaría por todos los años de ausencia. Pudo verlo en aquel momento, en el íntimo instante que los dos jóvenes compartieron la mañana de su regreso; cuando Akane se doblegó ante las ansias de tocarlo y el ojiazul clamó por ella entre sus sueños. Ahora le concernía a él protegerla, y el chico claramente estaba resuelto a hacerlo. Sin dejar de lado que, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, el aura de batalla del muchacho se había incrementado en demasía; una descomunal fuerza y presencia emanaban de él. Posiblemente igualaba la de Akane, y con certeza ella lo notó desde un principio. Qué haría la caprichosa mujer cuando el único capaz de detenerla en su locura, se pusiera realmente serio con su objetivo. Una torcida sonrisa logró colarse en el arrugado rostro.

— ¡Ah, la excitante juventud! —habló al aire.

Ese pensamiento le reavivó un poco el ánimo y se movió con mayor decisión. Rondaba nuevamente los perímetros de la ciudad de Nara, donde se había encontrado con el misterioso hombre que vivía en las montañas. Sin embargo no detectaba su presencia y, ahora que lo analizaba bien, tampoco la salvaje esencia de los animales. Detuvo su avance y escaneó con pausado escrutinio los alrededores; no detectaba ningún peligro, razón de más para ponerse alerta. Estaba atardeciendo y sólo los rojizos rayos del sol parecían interrumpir el sospechoso silencio. Entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente algo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Dirigió su atención a cualquier punto del bosque y prosiguió en esa dirección. Mientras caminaba, el paraje comenzó a pintarse de negro, el astro dorado estaba a punto de esconderse en el horizonte. Se adentró en un lugar donde la vegetación era particularmente más densa, y divisó a lo lejos una especie de árbol extremadamente inusual para aquella región. Por algún extraño motivo, decidió que era importante. Lo que contempló al llegar hasta esa rareza, consiguió impresionarle. A los pies de una meseta, se erguía con esplendor un árbol de durazno, tan grande y robusto como ningún otro. El resto de las plantas parecían hacerle reverencia, pues a un significante diámetro alrededor de él, ninguna había echado raíces. Las flores tenían un brillo propio, un hipnotizante rosa iridiscente, destellando con magnificencia entre la, cada vez más, profunda penumbra e iluminaban cálidamente el espacio a su alrededor. Se sentía embelesado cual mosquito hacia la luz; inconscientemente disminuyo la distancia que lo separaba de aquella maravilla natural.

Una voz, una escalofriante voz bramó de la nada. Súbitamente el bosque desapareció, absorbido por una concentrada oscuridad; únicamente aquel majestuoso árbol resplandecía entre la bruma. Todo su cuerpo tembló, el pulso se disparó en las venas y el corazón arremetía despiadado contra su pecho. Nunca, en el vasto tiempo que había vivido, sintió semejante terror. Algo macabro se escondía en la negrura.

— _¡Tu cuerpo!_ —La voz gutural demandó impaciente.

El anciano intentó escapar, pero sus piernas no podían moverse, estaba anclado al suelo. ¿Es que el temor era así de paralizante?, ¿o era alguna fuerza sobrenatural que lo mantenía inmóvil y desprotegido? Maldijo su descuido, un maestro experto y veterano en el arte marcial como él, no debió distraerse con esa patética nimiedad. Mas ese árbol, ese misterioso árbol, ocultaba algún secreto. ¿Acaso sería una trampa?, al parecer lo era. Y una muy efectiva.

— _¡Tomaré tu carne!_

Ese llamado provocó un segundo temblor en su pequeño cuerpo. La baja, profunda y amenazante frecuencia que surgía de todos lados, y a la vez de nada, le hizo sentir como un crió débil y torpe, como una hormiga que era observada por un ser más grande y poderoso. Como si la muerte lo estuviera acechando, pero disfrazada de algo sumamente cruel y retorcido. Pese al insistente castañeo de sus dientes, logró articular una pregunta.

— ¿C-cuál es tu nombre? —titubeó.

La áspera risa que se formuló en el vacío quedo grabada intensamente en su memoria. Ese sonido rasgaría cualquier rastro de lucidez en mentes menos fuertes y susceptibles; era capaz de absorber el alma con el simple hecho de ser evocada.

— _Es tiempo, el sello se ha debilitado._

Y el anciano perdió la conciencia.

Bajo los plateados destellos de la luna, el precioso árbol de durazno comenzó a palidecer en su brillo e hileras carmín resbalaron, dolorosas, por sus finas ramas. El árbol lloraba, estaba muriendo. Y cuando las flores se marchitaran y el último pétalo cayera, su prisionero sería libre de toda condena.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este es un pequeño paréntesis en la línea de tiempo que presenciamos en el anterior capitulo, espero no me asesinen. Créanme que incluso yo me muero por esclarecer todo de una buena vez. Pero paciencia, todo tiene un por qué.

Aún soy amateur en esto de responder reviews y les agradezco profundamente el tiempo que toman para escribirme. (El capítulo diez es el que ha tenido mayor reviews, ¡me emocioné mucho!)

 **znta:** Akane es la misma, al menos físicamente. Mas si nos adentramos en su mente algo no anda muy bien con ella. Aunque aclaro que no es que se esté volviendo loca ni nada parecido, sólo que hay algo dentro de ella, aparte de si misma. Una sincera disculpa por no responderte en inglés, me es más fácil leerlo que escribirlo.

 **Haro Adrianne:** Estas muy cerca de la verdad con respecto a la situación de Akane. Trataré de actualizar más seguido :)

 **ar30982:** Estoy más que contenta porque te haya gustado las historia, y en un futuro espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tu tiempo :D

 **Sav21:** Holaaaa, chiquilla! Debo confesar que uno de mis sueños frustrados era ver a Akane más hábil y fuerte en su estilo marcial, creo que tenía mucho potencial que desarrollar. Así que bueno... me he tomado la libertad de recrear cómo sería una Akane más confiada, madura e independiente tanto en la lucha como en su vida personal, en mi particular punto de vista. Y sí, yo también pienso que Ranma un día se volverá loco de tanto analizar a su marimacho XD

 **pupichan:** Te adelanto que esa no es toda la fuerza que ha desarrollado Akane, pero aún no llega el tiempo de demostrar su verdadera fuerza. Y aún falta que utilice todas las técnicas, aunque verdaderamente no son muchas, que ha aprendido a escondidas de Tofú y Happosai. Espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas en cuanto a al narración. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!

 **Sia:** Gracias por escribirme. Disculpa no poder responderte en inglés, después de tan apasionado review, soy muy torpe con los idiomas en general. Pero me ha encantado que me escribas. Se que fue muy desesperante que Ranma estuviera completamente aturdido en sus reacciones, pero la idea de que estuviera tan fuera de lugar, era para poder entrever los alcances del entrenamiento de Akane. Ya verás que cuando se ponga serio y al fin salga del asombro de ver a una Akane más competente en el arte de la lucha, hará temblar hasta el malo más malo.

 **nancyricoleon** **:** Tu presentimientso es sumamente correcto, Ranma pagará con creces su ausencia, aunque me duela en el corazón. Pero eso le servirá para comprender mejor a su prometida y conocerse de manera más profunda a él mismo. Me encanta que estés muy al pendiente de cada capitulo, pues desde el inicio tuviste presencia en esta historia. Muchisimas gracias!

Por último gracias también a todas a aquellas almas silenciosas que esperan pacientemente por un nuevo capítulo.

Buena vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-8-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Soy una artista marcial, como cualquiera de los aquí presentes. —La peliazul respondió en tono despreocupado—. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —Aquel vacío y la amenazadora frialdad habían abandonado sus ojos.

—No era a ti a quien cuestionaba, Akane —comentó la vieja momia, aún recelosa de su presencia.

—Explíquese anciana —demandó un irritado Ranma. Se sentía un completo inútil. ¿Por qué sus ojos permanecían cegados cuando de Akane se trataba?, ¿por qué sus sentidos quedaban tan desorientados que apuntaban hacía ella sin apuntar? No lograba acertar nada al respecto y, claramente, lo que le hubiese sucedido en su ausencia iba más allá del sencillo hecho de madurar el carácter. Akane ocultaba algo muy peligroso, el precavido proceder de la anciana le ayudó a constatarlo.

—Me ha retado a un duelo a muerte, y he ganado limpiamente —dijo trémula, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho—. Actúe como se supone que debía.

—No he cuestionado tu lucha. He cuestionado tu identidad —rectificó la anciana con prudencia.

— ¡T-tú!, maldita estup... —En algún momento, Shampoo se había arrodillado, preparándose para lanzar un último golpe. Ranma, por puro instinto, se preparó a detenerla.

— ¡Cierra la boca, terca bisnieta! —gritó Colonge con urgencia, sin mirar a la receptora de su molestia. Todos los espectadores quedaron consternados, no era usual que la anciana estuviera alterada—. Quédate en tu lugar, esto está más allá de tu entendimiento—ordenó terminante. Giró su cabeza y dedicó una intensa mirada de reproche a la maltrecha chica.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! —exigió el azabache hacia la vieja, la irritación era tangible en cada palabra.

La anciana no reparó en sus demandas, estaba bastante concentrada en la valoración de la joven amazona. Ranma notó como los arrugados ojos se entrecerraban, y un gruñido escapaba por lo bajo.

—No hay por qué ponerse tan dramáticos, abuela —habló la menor de las Tendo—. Sólo me vuelto más fuerte —aclaró sin mayor interés.

Colonge regresó su atención a la peli zul, y ella también concentró la mirada en el pequeño y decrépito cuerpo. Una silenciosa conversación se formuló entre las contrastantes mujeres, únicamente el aire se atrevió a entrometerse en el mutismo. El resto de los presentes observaban la escena con inquebrantable atención, esperando por al menos una burda respuesta que resolviera cualquiera de las crecientes dudas que surgían a cada segundo. Las dos "prometidas", que yacían inmóviles a lo lejos, se preguntaron en qué momento la tozuda y torpe marimacho de Akane se volvió tan fuerte y hábil. Claramente cometieron un grave error al subestimarla. Ahora, incluso ella las había superado. Pero aquel poder, ese que la peliazul desplegó en la fugaz batalla, no podía ser humano. Si logró derrotar con un simple toque a la amenazante Shampoo, ¿en qué bestia se había convertido la joven Tendo? Inevitablemente ambas se estremecieron ante la revelación.

—Entiendo. —Colonge suspiró con desgane; cerró sus ojos un breve instante, como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas, y nuevamente encaró a la mirada chocolate—. Pero ten cuidado Akane, no debes olvidar tu esencia —advirtió.

—Tampoco olvide su anterior promesa. —Akane suavísimo imperceptiblemente la frecuencia de su voz, sólo Ranma y la anciana se percataron de ello.

—La mantendré a salvo de ella misma —aseguró.

— ¡Maldición! —vociferó el ojiazul—. ¡Al diablo con sus intrigas! —La paciencia de Ranma había alcanzado sus límites. No se quedaría parado como un idiota mientras todos los demás parecían entender lo que sucedía con Akane. Se maldijo y condenó interminables veces. Maldijo con creses a su estúpido orgullo, y la persistente obsesión por curar su maldición; que al fin de cuentas, no había logrado desvanecer por completo. Sin embargo eso carecía de importaba ahora. Fue demasiado iluso al pensar que Akane detendría su tiempo para esperarlo, o que la vida misma se congelaría sobre ella mientras él estaba ausente. Y, pese a que unas ganas iracundas de autoflajelarse por tal estupidez coschilleaban en sus nervios, no era el momento para lamentarse de la mal tomada decisión. Demandaría respuestas, y las obtendría como fuera.

Se adelantó con paso firme a la vieja momia, y con toda la ira contenida aprendió una de las níveas muñecas en su mano, ignorando el rastro de incertidumbre en el rostro de Akane. Volteó bruscamente en dirección de los espectadores y gruñó amenazante.

—No nos molesten. —Bajo todas las miradas sorprendidas, el azabache arrastró a la peliazul en dirección al dojo.

Si hubo protestas ante su acción, no le importó. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escuchar nada más que las furiosas rabietas atragantándose en su garganta. Tampoco fue consciente si Akane clamó alguna queja, lo esencial era que se moviera a su paso. El tiempo de jugar al gato y al ratón terminaba esa misma noche.

Colange contempló como los jóvenes desaparecían entre las sombras, le deseo incluso buena suerte al muchacho, ya que una desastrosa tormenta estaba por liberarse entre ellos. Aunque, con el bravío entrenamiento que le impuso a Ranma, estaba confiada que libraría cualquier dura batalla. Las aflicciones emocionales y mentales del ser humano siempre eran en extremo delicadas, y en muchos casos jamás llegaban a sanar. La voluntad y determinación del chico sería puesta a prueba, de la manera más cruel posible. Puesto que la persona que atesoraba más que a su propia vida, estaba decidida a abandonar su humanidad. Y no sólo por voluntad de ella, sino también de aquella otra presencia que era una misma con Akane. Un alma tan antigua y poderosa, con una misión más allá de lo terrenal. Desconocía su identidad, y el por qué del repentino despertar, pero de una cosa estaba segura: la vida de muchas personas dependería de si Akane vivía o moría. Y con algo tan trascendental engendrándose en las manos del destino, obviamente ella no se quedaría observando. Una amplia, macabra y bien lograda sonrisa enmarcó con mayor énfasis sus arrugas. Hacía siglos que no afrontaba un verdadero reto, tal vez, al fin había llegado una manera digna de abandonar este mundo.

— ¡Abuela!, ¿por qué me detuviste? —cuestionó iracunda la joven amazona—. ¡¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera con ella?!

— Guarda tu saliva, Shampoo —decretó la anciana—. Debemos regresar a casa antes que tu corazón se detenga otra vez.

— ¿De qué estas…?

— Disculpe el inconveniente —Colonge canalizó su atención hacia el señor Tendo.

— No… no hay problema —tartamudeó un anonadado Soun, ajeno a todo el caos que caería sobre su familia. Colonge sintió compasión por el pobre y despistado hombre.

— Entonces, nos vamos.

Colonge hizo una reverencia y, acompañadas por el persistente chocar del viento, las dos mujeres se esfumaron en un parpadeo.

 **.**

 **.**

Fuera de todo entendimiento y miradas sospechosas, Kasumi Tendo corroboraba el más grande de sus temores. Tal y como se lo dijo su madre hace tantas primaveras atrás, el momento en que su hermana menor dejaría de ser su hermana había llegado. La última voluntad de la progenitora Tendo debía ser cumplida.

Casi tres años antes, las señales de ese fatídico día ya se hacían presentes sobre su pequeña hermana. Esas miradas vacías y ajenas a toda realidad, oscurecían con mayor frecuencia su resplandeciente rostro; incluso su presencia, de alguna forma que no se lograba explicar, se sentía diferente. No había querido aceptarlo, pues al principio creyó que esos recuerdos que recelaba su memoria, no eran más que producto de los recurrentes y extraños sueños. Sin embargo, que su mente evocara con mayor frecuencia aquellas viejas imágenes donde su madre arrullaba a una pequeña Akane a los pies de un duraznero, mientras le cantaba aquella melodiosa canción, única y especial para su hermanita, para ayudarla a dormir por la noches; debía ser más que un capricho de las fantasías. Se convenció, entonces, que todo aquello fue verdad; cada sensación, cada mirada, cada palabra, cada súplica... habían transcurrido en su lejana infancia. Esa cálida mañana, en el tiempo del durazno, su madre le relegó el destino de la Tercera Sangre .

 _— ¿Por qué Akane necesita ayuda para dormir?_ —preguntó con normal curiosidad.

 _— Porque en las noches alguien viene por ella_ —respondía su madre, con mirada cargada de tristeza.

 _— ¿Para qué?_

 _— Para despertarla._

 _— Pero tú nos despiertas cada mañana, mami._ —Las palabras de su madre la confundían.

 _— Si esa persona la despierta… se la llevará._ —La hermosa mujer alzó su vista hasta el claro cielo, pero no miraba nada—. _Ya no podré cantar la canción, mi niña_ —habló con pesar.

 _— ¿Qué pasará si no puedes cantarla?_

Su madre la miró de nuevo, y ella dentro de su infantil y tierno corazón sintió una inmensa necesidad de llorar. Algo en los maduros ojos chocolate le mostró el dolor que fue... y el dolor que sería.

 _— Tú tendrás que arrullarla_. —Le pidió con una taciturna sonrisa. La mujer acarició su pequeña cabeza, los movimientos eran lentos, suaves y perezoso como si tocar su cabello fuese lo más exquisito, o como si fuese una despedida.

 _— ¿Todas la noches?_

 _— Cuando Akane ya no sea Akane_.

No pudo detener las lastimosas lágrimas que corrían sobre sus mejillas, aquellas memorias la llenaban de melancolía. Esos grandes secretos que había reprimido durante años comenzaban a atormentarla sin misericordia. Los misterios de la vida de su madre, su pasado y su descendencia al fin sucumbirían al destino. Sentía un profundo rencor hacía la fortuna de su hermana, ¿por qué ella tenía que cargar con semejante sentencia? Eso era muy injusto. Los errores del pasado deberían de quedarse enterrados, y no regresar de la otra vida para atormentar gente inocente.

Su madre le había confesado que era una maldición añeja, que se remontaba a los tiempos de la primera madre de su linaje, y terminaría cuando Akane despertara.

Miró a su padre con pesadumbre, anhelaba decirle toda la verdad sobre su pequeña hija, y la que alguna vez fue su compañera de vida. Mas no podía deshonrar los esfuerzos de la honorable mujer que había luchado contra los oscuros parajes de un pasado condenado que no les pertenecía, pero estaban destinados a terminar. La mejor decisión de su madre fue mantenerlos ajenos a todo el dolor y peligro que aquel conocimiento incluía. Porque cuando el olvidado nombre fuera recordado Akane despertaría... y moriría.

Esa afirmación ya estaba escrita, con la tinta de la muerte fue pactada muchas lunas atrás, oculta hasta que la Tercera Sangre estuviera lista.

Sin embargo Akane ya no estaba sola, tenía a Ranma. Él era un hombre fuerte, experto en la pelea, leal, reacio, quien siempre mantenía su palabra. Persistía firme ante los peligros más extremos, y cuidaba a su hermanita como el tesoro más precioso del mundo. Tal vez, con su ayuda, Akane no desaparecería.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Maldita sea, Akane!, ¡mírame! —El azabache agarró el antebrazo de la chica con rudeza, y la obligó a girar hacia él. En un rápido movimiento la estampó contra la pared, quedando acorralada entre ésta y su cuerpo. Seguro de tenerla atrapada, colocó las manos a la altura de la pequeña cabeza. — ¿Qué pasó contigo, Akane?, ¿qué te sucedió en estos años? —exigió amenazante. Se aseguró de expresar en sus ojos lo serio que iba, y mostrar la advertencia de que cualquier intento de huida seria en vano.

No la dejaría escapar, por ningún motivo la dejaría marcharse sin una respuesta. Él debía estar al tanto de cada pormenor que hubiese sucedido en su ausencia, así podría protegerla de cualquier amenaza, incluso de ella misma... así podría remendar la estúpida decisión de haberla dejado sola.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó la chica con voz neutra, sin reparar en la comprometida posición en que se encontraban.

—Yo... esto... —Ranma bajó la cabeza con frustración, mas no movió ni un milímetro la posición de sus brazos. No tenía humor para dar explicaciones, por más que deseara aclararle todo a ella. Él estaba ahí para hacer las preguntas, y por todos los dioses que obtendría las respuestas. — ¡Ah!, lo mío no tiene importancia —contestó con desgano, nuevamente concentrando su atención en los ojos de la chica.

—Entonces estoy en la misma situación —respondió en un suspiro cansino.

—No juegues conmigo, Akane. Tu situación es diferente. —La baja frecuencia de su voz se volvió sedosa y escalofriante. No creyó que algún día tuviese que amenazar a Akane de tal modo. Pero lograría, de una u otra forma, que cooperara con la causa esa misma noche.

— ¿Tan terrible es que al fin sea una competente artista marcial, Ranma? —habló con aparente mortificación—, ¿acaso no soy merecedora de ser reconocida como una capaz luchadora?

¡Demonios!, esas preguntas lo hicieron tambalear en su férrea postura. Mas no podía desviarse del objetivo, aunque se deshiciera por vitorearla en alabanzas sobre su extraordinaria mejora en la lucha.

— ¡Maldición!, yo hago las preguntas aquí. No vas a manipularme. —En un movimiento inconsciente, Ranma disminuyó la distancia entre sus rostros, quedando a pocos milímetros de que ambas narices se tocaran. —Respóndeme, Akane.

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo cortante.

— ¡Infiernos que sí lo es! —El ojiazul golpeó el puño derecho contra la pared. No era su intención intimidarla sabía que eso no la asustaría, sólo necesitaba liberar su frustración sin deshacer la corporal prisión—, habla de una buena vez.

—Yo no tengo la obligación de dar respuestas, no soy quien se ha marchado sin ninguna explicación.

— ¡Te deje una carta!, ¡maldita sea! A ti... sólo a ti, fuiste la única de quien deseaba despedirme.

—Muy valiente de tu parte el escribir una nota para enfrentarme —mencionó con saña—. De cualquier manera, no me confundirás con esa mentira.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó descolocado—. No estoy mintiendo. Esa noche... sobre tu escritorio. La coloqué ahí para que pudieras leerla cuando despertaras.

—Nunca tuve en mis manos tu reveladora carta, y nunca encontré nada parecido en ningún lado —confesó con la mirada seria—. Y nunca necesité que me explicaras nada.

— ¡Yo si lo necesitaba! —espetó con furia—. ¡Con un demonio, Akane! No puedo creer que me consideres capaz de abandonarte. Y no, no lo hice, te aclaré que regresaría.

— Ya lo sé, casado con Shampoo —mencionó sin emoción.

—Reclama eso cuando me muestres alguna señal de que en verdad te molesta —dijo rechinando los dientes. En otro tiempo le hubiese creído su reclamo, pero ni su voz, ni sus ojos, parecían turbados ante el supuesto hecho.

—Si ya has formado otra vida, no tienes nada que explicarme. Tampoco yo a ti. Así que deja de atosigarme.

— ¡No!, ¡me estas desviando del punto¡ Ya te dije que no vas a manipularme.

—Déjame ir, Ranma. No nos debemos nada.

¿Qué no se debían nada?, ¡¿qué no se debían nada?! Se debían todo el tiempo perdido, por su estúpida culpa, claro está. Pero él estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo. Se obligó a sosegar su desesperación. Con gritos y reclamos no llegarían a ningún lado, bueno… con sus gritos y reclamos, porque en contraste con él, Akane seguía inmutable en su serenidad. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de ordenar su proceder. No podía equivocarse, debía averiguar de una vez por todas aquellas lagunas que no alcanzaba a entender. Ahora era su prioridad protegerla, como debió haber sido desde un principio, antes de anteponer los deseos de su inmesurable orgullo. Con esa resolución es su cabeza, levantó la mirada y exigió los ojos de la peliazul.

— Akane, por favor… —Inesperadamente ella lo besó. Lo besó con urgencia reprimida en los labios. Con la necesidad que él también sentía por ella, y aunque nunca se habían encontrado de ese modo, no fue un beso torpe.

Ranma ni si quiera perdió tiempo en sorprenderse y paralizarse ante tal acto; por el contrario, respondió con igual urgencia. Él también deseaba aquel contacto, lo deseó desde el día que la volvió a ver, con su entallada ropa y el cabello largo. Lo deseaba también en sueños, pero nunca se atrevía tocar sus labios, temía que lo rechazase y lo despreciase. Sin embargo Akane estaba tan sedienta de él como él de ella, pudo sentirlo por el reclamo de su boca. El sabor de ella era exquisito, tan familiar como ajeno. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna manera siempre había conocido su sabor.

Ranma deslizó las manos hasta la estrecha cintura, guiado por la conquilleante necesidad de acercarla más él. Y Akane pareció tener la misma idea, pues atrapó su cuello en un fuerte agarre exigiéndole su cercanía. Al parecer sus cuerpos expresaban lo que sus bocas no podían. Un instinto primitivo invadió al azabache, y mordió el carnoso labio inferior de su compañera, para señalarla de su propiedad... para marcarla como suya. Prontamente el ligero sabor del hierro se mezcló con la dulce esencia de Akane, y el pulso de Ranma se desbocó de su cauce. Con el mayor atrevimiento que no se había permitido jamás, el ojiazul lamió y succionó cada rastro de carmín en el opulento labio, no con agresión sino con ternura. El acto desprendió ligeros suspiros y gemidos de la boca femenina, mientras ella perdía sus manos entre la densa cabellera negra. Aquello lo llenó de una necesidad más ardiente.

Ella trató de terminar el encuentro, al parecer necesitaba aire, mas él no le permitió descanso y nuevamente exigió su boca. Akane no se opuso ante aquella demanda e incluso le permitió profundizar el beso en mayor medida; él necesitaba transmitirle cuanto la había extrañado, lo arrepentido que estaba por descuidarla y lo dispuesto que se encontraba para enmendar su falta. Era tanto lo que quería decirle con aquel acto tan íntimo, que la urgencia casi se convirtió en un grito desesperado.

Ranma aferró su agarre y levantó a la chica hasta la altura de su cabeza, ella rodeó la estrecha cintura masculina con las piernas, y los cuerpos se unieron aún más. Podía sentir el vaivén de los turgentes senos de Akane sobre su pecho. Era una sensación tan deliciosa y sugerente que le hizo cuestionarse el cómo fue capaz de estar tanto tiempo cerca de ella y nunca haberla tocado de esa manera. Peor aún, ¿cómo siquiera tuvo el "valor" de alejarse de su lado por tanto tiempo?

Por fin al azabache necesitó aire, y separo un momento la unión de sus bocas. La imagen que contempló frente a él fue los más hermoso y excitante que jamás hubiese visto. Akane, con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo fijamente, con la agitada respiración meciendo su pecho, las mejillas al rojo vivo resaltando entre la pálida piel y los generoso labios hinchados por sus besos, era sin duda lo más erótico que existía. Algo dentro de él despertó, y avanzó rápidamente hasta su entrepierna. Akane pareció notarlo, pues expandió sus párpados y contuvo la respiración un breve instante. A él no le importó, ella era la causante de todo el reaccionar de su cuerpo, así que mejor se diera por enterada.

—Ranma...

El ojiazul la calló depositando un casto beso bajo su mandíbula. No deseaba hablar, ni discutir, ni pelar. Acomodó la cabeza entre al blanquecino cuello y la fina clavícula, exhalando deliberadamente su cálido aliento contra la suave piel. Sentir como Akane se estremecía bajo su cuerpo era jodidamente placentero. Si aquello era un macabro juego de su mente porque, en la realidad, había quedado inconsciente en el instante que la acorraló contra la pared, entonces que así fuera. Estaba en el paraíso, y no deseaba volver.

Despojó el brazo derecho de la delgada cintura y con calculada lentitud recorrió el carnoso camino desde la sinuosa cadera hasta el trabajado torso, deteniéndose justo bajo el seno izquierdo. Nuevamente Akane tembló con sus caricias, pareciera que instintivamente conocía la forma volverlo loco. Utilizó todo el autocontrol que fue capaz de evocar para no comenzar a devorarla. Pues ya no desea poseer sólo sus labios. Atinó astutamente seguir descansando la cabeza entre el hombro de la chica, así no sería tentado por los apetecibles labios.

—Akane...—murmuró necesitado, con la voz cargada de ansiedad. Cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente el aroma del exquisito cuello, dejando que se impregnara en cada uno de sus agudizados sentidos—. Akane...

La chica atendió el anhelante llamado, con delicados y seguros movimientos tomó el moreno rostro acunándolo entre sus pequeñas manos, obligándolo a mirarla. El calor que irradiaba de cada una de las delicadas caricias hacía que el corazón del muchacho se regocijara en expectación. Ranma no tuvo más remedio que verla a los ojos, y absorber de nuevo la sugestiva imagen de su cautiva. Después de mucho tiempo, aunque fuese por un fugaz instante, pudo ver en ella las reminiscencias de sus verdaderas emociones, esas que había estado ocultando desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y la necesidad de llegar hasta esa parte de ella bulló en sus adentros. La quería completa, la quería vulnerable, para así pasar el resto de su vida sanando hasta la más pequeña herida que le habían causado en su ausencia, y las que él mismo infundió en el pasado.

—Tienes que olvidarme Ranma —suplicó de pronto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo. El enronquecido tono de su voz aún no se esfumaba; aquella sensual visión parecía no querer borrarse de las pupilas y le tomó varios segundos salir de su estupor. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle que la olvidara después de todo aquello?, ¿después de que sus cuerpos al fin se habían reclamado?—. ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso después de que nosotros...?!

Un delicado dedo se posó sobre los varoniles labios, acallando el febril reclamo de su dueño. Inmediatamente la cálida yema comenzó a trazar el contorno de las insinuantes curvaturas carnosas, como si tratara de grabar en el tacto cada recoveco de esos labios. El sutil roce hormigueó por todo el cuerpo de Ranma, provocando que entreabriera los labios para recibir la boca de la seductora mujer prisionera entre su cuerpo. La chica, aparentemente, recibió el mensaje y lentamente se acercó al feliz objetivo. Ranma desterró todo dejo de cordura y cerró los ojos, concentrando sus sentidos en degustar el suculento sabor de Akane. ¡Maldición!, podía escuchar su alterado corazón muy cera de los oídos. Todo él la anhelaba con con enfermiza ansiedad. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo?

Antes de extinguir la diminuta distancia que los separaba, la peli azul murmuró contra su boca las terminantes palabras que difuminaron la surreal ensoñación.

— Hasta mañana, Ranma.

El azabache abrió los ojos de golpe, pero un profundo y punzante dolor, muy dentro de su cabeza, lo limitó a cerrar los párpados con fuerza. La intensa descarga que sintió después atravesó de tajo toda su médula espinal, y los músculos perdieron tensión. Entreabrió los ojos un poco, mas las imágenes que visualizaba estaban borrosas, no lograba enfocar ningún punto en el entorno. Se alejó de algún objeto que aprisionaba contra su cuerpo y algo resbaló de entre sus manos. Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al piso. Una cegadora presión en el cerebro nubló su lucidez y se tendió en la fría madera. Lo último que logró percibir fue el duro consuelo del piso.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba endemoniadamente confundida y enojada. ¿Cómo es que había caído tan bajo?, ese tipo de jugarretas en definitiva no iban con ella. Pero es que el hombre parecía tan decidido a hacerla hablar, que se sintió sucumbir ante su particular insistencia. Fue una ilusa al pensar que las cosas pasarían desapercibidas para Ranma, pero desde cuándo era tan perspicaz respecto a ella. ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba hacer?, ¿cuál era el punto de pretender que le importaba si en última instancia fue él quien se marcho?, y para colmo se fue a casar con otra mientras estaba prometido. Y lo más importante, ¿a ella que infiernos le interesaba lo que él hiciese con su vida? Sencillamente nada. Hace tiempo renunció a él, a su supuesto futuro juntos. Renunció cuando el chico se marchó y cuando ella fue destituida de su propia vida. ¡Hasta le concedió su libertad al idiota!, ¿qué no lo entendió? ¿Es en verdad posible que alguien sea tan soberanamente inconsciente? Él ya no tenía derecho de exigirle nada, ni ella tampoco. Pero ahí estaba el bruto, analizándola con esa mirada tan penetrante y profunda, demandándole atención y respuestas, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo para azorarla, mostrando interés por ella como nunca antes en el pasado, hablándole con tal preocupación que parecía auténtica. ¿Cuál era el punto, si ya había elegido a otra? Probablemente fuese la culpa que lo empujaba a actuar de ese modo, la culpa por haberse marchado sin ninguna explicación; tal vez la conciencia no le permitía estar tranquilo hasta terminar claramente la historia entre los dos. Mas ella le dijo que estaba bien, que no había problema porque hiciera su vida con alguien más. ¿Qué no era eso suficiente?, ¿qué demonios quería entonces? Y, si deseaba finiquitar las cosas con ella, por qué carajos respondió a su beso de aquella manera. Para ser sinceros nunca esperó que la reacción del muchacho fuera tan intensa, tampoco la de ella. Pero es que por la forma en que la abrazó, tocó, la exquisita manera en que la besó y la evidente excitación de su cuerpo, pareciera que él también la anhelaba; deseaba sentirla entre los fuertes brazos, consolarla con besos y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, como ella alguna vez lo necesito. Pero aquello nunca sería. Maldito fuera por hacerla desear más, maldito fuera por hacerla olvidar su estigma, maldito fuera por alterar su mente y sentidos. Maldito, mil veces maldito.

Estaba hecha un lío. Infinidad de preguntas atormentaban su cabeza, tenía a flor de piel los sentidos y el coherente raciocinio del que se jactaba estaba por los suelos. Además de la vergüenza que calaba su orgullo por escaparse del problema en lugar de enfrentarlo. Y qué manera de escaparse, se sentía de lo más repulsiva y vil. Desde hace años evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto demasiado íntimo. Le asqueaba el hecho que alguien volviese a tocarla de una manera tan sucia y demandante, exigiendo el reaccionar de su cuerpo y dejándola a merced de depravados deseos, quitándole de paso su voluntad y el derecho como persona; convirtiéndola en un objeto del cual podían saciarse. Aunque, al final, todo eso fuese producto de los ajenos recuerdos que la asediaban, y que casi la vuelven loca.

Durante mucho tiempo soportó, en silencio, las grotescas imágenes de su memoria, recordando una y otra vez la noche en que su cuerpo fue profanado. Y cuando la agonía se volvió demasiado para soportarla sola, decidió por fin pedir ayuda a Tofú; mas las pruebas y exámenes dieron negativo. Aún así aquella marca en su seno no era una ilusión, pese a que no existía alguna razonable explicación para ello. Después vinieron más recuerdos y llegaron a pensar que posiblemente era esquizofrenia, eso esclarecería el misterio de la marca. Tal vez durante un ataque de alucinación se había lacerado ella misma y en su lucidez no lo recordaba, así que se sometió a más estudios. Nada. Ninguna de las subjetivas pruebas llevaba a la conclusión que sufriera los inicios de la escabrosa enfermedad. Tanto Tofú como ella no podían explicar el por qué de esos recuerdos, ni por qué los sentía tan vívidamente en su cuerpo, tampoco el extraño símbolo en su pecho. Consecuentemente vinieron los ataques, y pensó que su vida acabaría sin mayor relevancia; fallecería por producto de lo absurdo, como si su existencia no significase nada.

Tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir con sus propias manos, ya que la persona que tantas veces la protegió y rescato de los peligros desapareció un día. Había empacado sus cosas y sencillamente partió hacia un destino desconocido. Y ni siquiera le dijo adiós. Aquello logró devastarla, sumiéndola en una aguda tristeza; llegó incluso a detestarse a sí misma, por no haber sido lo suficiente mujer para importarle. Fueron días patéticos. Entonces cuando lo inexplicable sucedió y por poco pierde la vida, se dio cuenta de lo débil y dependiente que era, y lo fuerte e independiente que tenía que ser; si a lo menos ella valorase su propia vida y tuviese suficiente amor propio. Para cuando Tofú la entrenó en el control del cuerpo, ya se había hecho la firme promesa de luchar por su subsistencia, de tomar las riendas de su destino sin depender de nadie y efectuar su venganza. Porque, aunque desconocía a su verdugo, sabía que era real. Estaba segura que, esa macabra y cruel presencia que jugaba con su mente, se escondía en algún lugar, de alguna forma... y ella no descansaría hasta liquidarlo. Los insistentes sueños le revelaban, poco a poco, las piezas de un complejo rompecabezas. Tenía que ser así, de lo contrario por qué eran tan repetitivos y reales. Hasta Happosai le dijo en una ocasión que los sueños también podían ser recuerdos de otras vidas. Por tanto, existía la remota y hasta ahora elocuente posibilidad que aquellas imágenes fusen recuerdos de una vida pasada, recuerdos que no eran de ella ni de su presente, pero que fueron forjados en algún momento del tiempo. Y ahora, esa maldad que fue detenida en el tiempo añejo, deseaba castigarla como revancha. O simplemente, como su lado racional se lo repetía en mayor frecuencia, si estaba volviéndose loca. Fuese como fuese, en algún momento, pondría fin a aquella sátira.

Aún siendo la principal receptora de toda esa maraña de indescifrables acontecimientos le quedaban muchas lagunas por comprender, imágenes que descifrar y demasiadas heridas emocionales que sanar. Y por eso le revolvía las entrañas el darse cuenta que, pese a todo el abuso hacia su cordura por parte de un enemigo imaginario pero real, y las despiadadas memorias que no eran de ella y a la vez le pertenecían, su cuerpo hubiese recibido con apetencia cada una de las caricias de Ranma. Era inconcebible, porque ella odiaba ser tocada de esa manera. Al menos, hasta la noche anterior, así lo creía. Maldito fuera el hombre. Tendría que esforzarse más para evitarlo, y no levantar alguna otra sospecha. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no recordase nada de lo que pasó en el dojo, en esos momentos estaba tan descolocada que no supo realmente si presionó los puntos correctos para borrarle la memoria. Pero como consiguió desorientarlo se dio por satisfecha, y cuando el muchacho cayó al suelo escapó con el rabo entre las piernas. Maldito fuera otra vez. Para colmo se vio obligada a hacer algo que jamás hubiese deseado hacer, mas no le quedó opción. Al igual que con Ranma, intervino en la mente de todos los inquilinos para borrar los caóticos sucesos que evidenciaron esa noche, pues no quería involucrarlos más de lo conveniente es sus particulares problemas. Ya de por si los engañaba y mentía, como para acabar metiéndose con sus preciadas memorias. Aquella mañana no se sentía especialmente bien con ella misma, y todo a causa de las impertinencias de Ranma y su explosiva esposa. Más le valía a Colonge mantenerla a raya. ¿Por qué motivos Shampoo la atacó?, si la amazona había logrado amarrarlo, en dónde carajos encajaba ella. ¿Sería porque Ranma estaba viviendo nuevamente en el mismo techo que ella?, ¿se habrían peleado y Ranma decidió regresar para darse un tiempo? ¡Pues a ella le importaba un comino! Ya era suficiente, los monólogos de su cabeza sólo provocaban que la irritación creciera. Dejaría de hacerse ridículas preguntas y plantearse posibilidades absurdas. Tenía cosas más relevantes en las que pensar, problemas mayores que solucionar, y lo primero de todo era acudir con Tofú para contarle la mala nueva.

Como de costumbre, se levantó antes que el resto de los habitantes de la casa, pero no alistó el desayuno. Se encontraba sin ánimos de otra cosa más que entrenar hasta que cada uno de sus nervios doliese, hasta que incluso su corazón empezara a estrujarse por el sobre esfuerzo. Necesitaba canalizar toda la frustración y el enojo que la corroían por dentro. Los sucesos de anoche habían sido una difícil prueba que no pudo superar; las emociones la sobrepasaron y actuó de manera sesgada. Eso no debía volver a ocurrir. La misión y objetivos que tenía estaban más allá de cualquier entendimiento ajeno, y de cualquier turbación humana. Era de imperiosa prioridad suprimir cada dejo de alteración y duda si quería acabar con su castigador. No había espacio para errores, no para otro más. Estaba muy cerca de encontrar el sentido de todo aquellos. Sólo tenía que esperar a que Happosai regresara con sus averiguaciones. Al fin se revelarían las respuestas, podía sentirlo.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Estás segura de eso Akane? —preguntó Tofú aún si procesar aquella afirmación. Se encontraba como siempre, recargado en la cocineta, permitiéndose la distancia para analizar quisquillosamente la condición de su paciente. La sentía irritada, mas no era por la alarmante confesión de hace un momento.

— Sí, doctor. Mi tiempo de resistencia ha disminuido a 15 minutos, precisamente ayer ocurrió la recaída —habló con voz parca, concentrando su atención en la vivaracha taza de té.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?, si te habías mantenido estable durante un periodo considerable.

— No lo sé. —En realidad si lo sabía. Desde hace dos semanas que no tomaba agua de la vida, pues se le agotó antes de tiempo gracias a una de sus peligrosas prácticas donde casi muere desangrada. Pero aquello no lo revelaría.

— Deja de mentirme —exigió en tono reacio, calvando sus acusadores ojos en el rostro de ella—. Si continuas desmejorando tan rápido pronto no serás capaz siquiera de levantarte de la cama sin sufrir un ataque.

—Y en el peor de los casos moriría, ¿no? —mencionó indiferente.

—No te tomes las consecuencias a la ligera, Akane —dijo con extrema amonestación.

— Ya te he dicho que no moriré, Tofú. No es mi momento, aún no.

— Eso no lo corresponde a tu voluntad, Akane. Aunque puedas controlar, a consentimiento, cada célula de tu cuerpo, sabes que esto está fuera de ti. No has podido localizar alguna inestabilidad en tu sistema más allá de los ataque, y ni siquiera puedes predecir cuán fuerte será el episodio, o cuándo se efectuará una recaída. ¡Asimílalo de una buena vez!

—Lo he asimilado más que bien. Pero tengo el presentimiento que mi tiempo no ha llegado. Llámalo sexto sentido si gustas. —Estaba segura que aquel que había marcado su cuerpo y atormentaba a su mente por las noches, esa esencia tenebrosa de enfermizos ojos rojos, deseaba algo más de ella. Por ahora no la mataría. Aunque, ciertamente, la incertidumbre de cuándo encestaría el golpe final la inquietaba un poco. ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para entonces?, ¿podría defenderse y acabarlo antes de que su vida se desvaneciera?

—Hablando francamente, no sé que más hacer. Los análisis en tu sangre salen limpios. No hay rastros de ninguna enfermedad, deformación celular, mutación, ni toxinas. Y tu genoma se encuentra perfectamente, la estructura de tu ADN se duplica y se transcribe de manera óptima. Las pulsaciones de tu cerebro son normales, tus neuronas y todas las regiones de tu cerebro trabajan adecuadamente. Tus niveles hormonales están equilibrados. La producción y regulación de glucosa, el colesterol y todo lo demás está en excelente funcionamiento. No hay nada en tu salud que señale algún defecto o trastorno —habló abstraído. Hacía tiempo que desistió de beber el té, cuando Akane le mencionó la nueva noticia. El cuadro médico de ella era un misterio tanto en la parte fisiológica como psicológica. Probablemente se enfrentaban a algo ajeno al plano material, tal vez ya era tiempo de cambiar la rama de investigación.

—Es de miedo, ¿no es así? Y pese a mi aparente buena salud, cuando realizo algún excesivo sobre esfuerzo físico sufro de taquicardia y convulsiones. —Una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la peliazul ante lo absurdo de los hechos.

—Esto siempre ha estado fuera del terreno médico, ¿verdad? —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dirigió una mirada perdida hacia la pequeña ventana de la cocina—. Desde el primer día que viniste a mí para hacerte las pruebas de violación.

—Se sintió muy real, Tofú. Se sintió malditamente real cuando me destrozaban por dentro —murmuró entre dientes. Evocar esos recuerdos la llenaban de profunda y dolorosa rabia.

—Lo sé… —Cerró los ojos y masajeó su entrecejo. Fueron unos días terribles que a él también le dolían.

—Y luego esa condenada marca en mi pecho, ¿cómo la explicaba entonces? Tenía que haber sido real.

—Estoy de acuerdo… —Giró su cabeza para contemplarla nuevamente. No esperaba que siguiera hablando de ello.

—Sí las pruebas hubiesen sido positivas, al menos me habrían ahorrado todo el estado de incertidumbre y desesperación.

—La tortura mental, definitivamente, es mucho peor que la física. Pero…

—Ni siquiera me creía a mí misma, dudé tantas veces de mi cordura… —De manera inconsciente Akane estrujaba con mayor fuerza la graciosa taza de té. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en las oscuras vivencias.

—Lo entiendo —suspiró derrotado. Akane se hallaba verdaderamente irritada, además de extrañamente sensible ese día; nunca estaba tan habladora respecto al pasado. Regularmente disimulaba aquellos sucesos dialogando de nimiedades cuando lo visitaba, algo debió haberle pasado. En un impulsivo gesto paternal el hombre acaricio la corona de su cabeza, tratando de consolarla aunque fuera un poco—. Yo voy a creer ciegamente en tus palabras, aunque omitas las partes sustanciales, o mientas para no preocuparme —dijo en tono dulce.

Akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, aquel hombre le ofrecía consuelo y apoyo sin exigirle absoluta verdad en sus palabras. Confianza ciega era lo que le regalaba, mas ella no podía aceptarla. Lo agradecía con el alma, pero nunca lo pondría en peligro por la débil necesidad humana de confort. Jamás sería lo suficientemente sincera con él, y eso la hacía sentir como una ingrata ante tal bondad obsequiada. ¡Maldición!, una culpa más la cual agregara su conciencia. En rotundo, ese no era su día. ¡Estúpido Ranma!

—Gracias —murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué estas tan alterada? —cuestionó extrañado de sus inusuales cambios de humor, que además eran palpables en toda su aura. Le recordó a la Akane adolescente y explosiva que no sabía controlar sus emociones. El maduro corazón se llenó de melancolía.

—Ranma será un problema. —Soltó sin tapujos.

—Ranma, ¿eh? Y cuando tenías planeado contarme sobre su regreso —mencionó con falsa indignación.

—Pensé que Kasumi se encargaría de informarle.

— Y así lo ha hecho. Pero me hubiese gustado escuchar la noticia de ti.

— ¿Por qué? —La peliazul enarcó una ceja y calvo la mirada en las facciones disimuladamente divertidas de su interlocutor.

—Curiosidad.

— ¿De qué?

— ¡Oh!, olvídalo. No es nada. —Movió la varonil mano restándole importancia a sus palabras. Al fin de cuentas sus dudas se disiparían en unos momentos.

—Tofú…

— ¿Ya hablaste con Ranma sobre tu condición? —preguntó con jovial curiosidad.

—No.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo en estos días?

—Eso está fuera de discusión —respondió reticente. El repentino buen humor del doctor comenzaba a molestarla.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que Ranma cuide de ti?

—No es posible.

— ¿Por qué?

— Él ya tiene a alguien más.

—No me lo creo, ¿estás segura?

—Sí. —Akane sentía una palpitante vena en sus sienes a punto de reventar. Hoy su autocontrol era casi nulo. ¡Demonios, ya no era una cría por todos los cielos! Tenía que controlarse.

—Aún así creo que lo más conveniente es que hables con él, podría ser de ayuda —habló con una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mis asuntos no le incumben a él —gruñó amenazante.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Sus creencias no tienen cabida ante los hechos.

—Insisto.

— ¿Por qué habría de importarle a él lo que suceda conmigo? —cuestionó iracunda, levantándose de su asiento en un movimiento brusco.

— Porque soy tu prometido, ¡maldita sea!

Akane juró por un momento que el alma se le salió del cuerpo. Giró su cabeza con lentitud y perspicacia, rogando que fuese una alucinación. Pero ahí estaba él, con su insoportable aire de superioridad, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Qué no se supone que debería estar inconsciente en el dojo, sufriendo jaqueca y absorto en alguna laguna mental. ¿Cómo no había notado su presencia?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba escondiéndose?, ¿desde cuándo había llegado? Y el insufrible doctor Tofú se regocijaba con su descuido, la mirada que le dirigía destellaba tanto júbilo que lo delataba, ¿por qué no la había advertido? El furor dentro de ella creció exponencial. ¡Oh, sí!, la sed de sangre bullía por sus venas. Los mataría a ambos. Estúpidos hombres. ¡Estúpido Ranma!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-9-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba ferozmente cabreado. El dolor en su cabeza era endemoniadamente punzante, más que cualquier resaca que hubiese tenido antes. Borrosas y confusas imágenes aún perturbaban sus pupilas, y cuando trataba de darles algún sentido, las sienes palpitaban con mayor insistencia. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Akane? Tratando de ignorar el dolor, hizo un mayor esfuerzo por recordar, pero no lograba pasar más allá de la sugestiva imagen de Akane enredada en su cintura, sonrojada por la falta de aire y con los turgentes senos pegados a su pecho. Aún guardaba sus reservas sobre la veracidad de los sucesos, puesto que ni siquiera en sus más alocados sueños lograba tenerla así, tan dispuesta. Si alguien más le hubiese platicado aquella visión, lo tacharía de demente y se burlaría de la pobre e ingenua alma de por vida. Mas en realidad sí había ocurrido, y por iniciativa de ella; aunque al final, fuese una sucia treta para librarse de sus preguntas. Tramposa cobarde. Pero la osadía de acorralarla había funcionado, durante unos instantes, pudo ver sus verdaderas emociones. Fue capaz de mirar, nuevamente, a la Akane emocional y torpe que tanto lo sacaba de quicio con sus gritos y reclamos, sin olvidar la constante manía de malentender sus intenciones. Y no es que planeara con antelación aquello, simplemente procedió por enojo e instinto. Un instinto por ella que no alcanzaba a racionalizar, y mucho menos entender; si eso funcionaba para desestabilizarla, entonces dejaría de preocuparse por la forma de darse entender correctamente con ella, y sería más directo con sus deseos... y de paso se vengaría por engañarlo. ¡Tonta Akane!

—No logró comprender cómo es que sigues recordando... —murmuró por lo bajo una, visiblemente, molesta Akane. Momentos antes salió del consultorio del traicionero doctor Tofú con toda la dignidad que pudo, conteniendo unas ganas inmensas de extraerle el alma a golpes, pero no sin antes dedicarle una silenciosa amenaza. La venganza que caería sobre él, sería lenta y dolorosa, se reconfortó mientras abandonaba el lugar—. ¡Oh!, no volveré a confiar en ese hombre —hablaba para sí, azotando fuertemente los pies al caminar.

—Así que admites que le hiciste algo a mi cabeza —replicó el ojiazul con indignación—. Al menos tienes que compensarme por los molestos efectos secundarios, estas punzadas en mi cabeza no deben ser normales. —Ranma caminaba junto a ella con las manos en la nuca, resoplando sonoramente por la nariz y lamentándose internamente no haber tenido tiempo de saludar al buen hombre que solapó su impertinencia. Akane había salido como alma que lleva el diablo sin reparar en su presencia, y no podía dejar que se escabullera; tenía que pagar por lo que le hizo.

— ¡Cállate!, déjame en paz —habló irritada. La peliazul detuvo su avance y fulminó al atosigante muchacho—. Para de seguirme, ¿qué no tienes algo productivo que hacer?

—Vas a casa, ¿no? Si mal no recuerdo, hoy te tomarás el día libre de la escuela. —El azabache se giró para encararla.

— ¡Vaya! —suspiró con fastidio—. En definitiva no le atiné al hipocampo. —Akane cerró los ojos y masajeó pausadamente sus párpados. Seguía altera, y trataba desesperadamente de encontrar un dejo de paciencia. Ranma sonrió malicioso, no desaprovecharía la situación. La chica estaba muy sensible, como ningún día antes desde su regreso, y probablemente podría arrancarle alguna que otra verdad.

—No vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente —mencionó en tono sugestivo, acercándose un poco más a ella—. Y sea lo que sea que le hayas querido hacer a mi cabeza, ten por seguro que no voy a olvidar, así nada más, lo que pasó anoche —decretó, extremadamente confiado de su capacidad para contrarrestar cualquier extraña técnica que su prometida intentara infringir en él. Aunque, era pertinente admitir que, esa técnica para borrar la memoria funcionó de manera excelsa con el resto de la familia. Inclusive todos "recordaban" la misma versión de lo acontecido la noche anterior, hasta Shampoo fue desvanecida de sus memorias. La exquisita perfección de esa técnica, parecida a la que la amazona una vez utilizó en ella, tampoco le daba buena espina. El ojiazul se preguntó por qué consideró aprenderla y si la utilizó anteriormente; de ser así, ¿cuál sería el motivo?

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe, al parecer sorprendida porque sacara el tema a colación. El muchacho se felicitó silenciosamente, por fin había encontrado un punto de turbación que utilizar contra ella.

—Sólo olvídalo, Ranma —masculló entre dientes, evitando los intensos zafiros—. No es nada relevante para rememorar.

«¡Demonios, que sí!», gritó el chico internamente.

—Jugaste sucio —acusó.

—Tú fuiste el que me aprisionó con su cuerpo en primera instancia, y toda la cosa. —Akane enfocó la iracunda mirada en su rostro, sentía la amenazante electricidad que emanaba de los ojos chocolate; los "delicados" puños a sus costados temblaban ligeramente por la furia contenida. ¡Oh, sí!, Ranma podía percatarse de todo aquello.

—No es como si hubieses ejercido mucha resistencia —alardeó sagazmente, poniendo los brazos en jarras y levantando juzgadoramente una ceja.

—No me apetecía asesinarte. —El ceño de la chica estaba tan fruncido que comenzaba a deformar el rostro.

—Eres incapaz de hacerme un rasguño —habló altivo, queriendo picarla.

—Fui capaz de dejarte inconsciente anoche —mencionó con orgullo.

—Ya te dije que jugaste sucio —recalcó con severidad, arrugando el entrecejo—. Además, como puedes ver, no soy susceptible a perder la memoria por tu mano. —Ranma detuvo la instantánea replica de Akane ante su aseveración, y prosiguió con el monólogo—. He de admitir que, en un principio, me encontraba desorientado porque nadie compaginaba con lo que yo recordaba, sin embargo tengo un instinto muy agudo, Akane, y eso no lo puedes borrar. Por cierto, fue misericordioso de tu parte evitar que todos recordaran la forma en que barriste el suelo con Shampoo; sin duda levantaría sospechas. Veo que sigues siendo la misma chica lista, pero menos bruta...

—Como sea deja de seguirme. —La peliazul cortó la conversación de tajo, o terminaría asesinándolo. Ignorando, no muy eficazmente, sus provocativas palabras, hizo el intento de dejarlo atrás, pero él retuvo su antebrazo evitando que avanzara. ¡¿Acaso quería morir?!

—No quiero.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¡seis!

La mirada que le lanzó Akane fue tan fútil que hubiese hecho llorar a cualquier otro hombre con mayor sensatez e inteligencia. Pero él era Ranma, y si ella era terca, él podría serlo mucho más.

—Tengo un alma joven.

—No puedes ser tan infantil a estas alturas —gruñó, zafándose del agarre en un rápido movimiento tosco.

—Si puedo —respondió descuidado. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, dibujó una arrogante sonrisa y prosiguió con el interrogatorio—. ¿Cuándo vas a contarme lo que te pasa?

La peliazul volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa, probablemente creyó que dejaría de un lado el tema sobre su situación, pero él ya no esperaría a descubrirlo sutilmente. No después de lo que pasó anoche entre ellos. Y, definitivamente, no después de la reacción de la vieja momia así como testificar el extraordinario progreso de Akane en las artes marciales y otras cuestionables técnicas.

—Ya lo escuchaste todo, ¿no? —Akane seguía evitando pronunciar, directamente, las respuestas que deseaba oír el azabache.

—Sólo desde la parte en la que estabas celosa —alardeó. Sin embargo logró escuchar desde la afirmación de Akane sobre que sería una molestia; Ranma sonrió internamente, su prometida no tenía idea de lo molesto que llegaría a ser. Le hubiese gustado seguir escuchando las verdades que Tofú arrancaba fácilmente de su boca, pero no soportó el hecho de que Akane, indiscriminadamente, lo relevara de sus asuntos. ¡Con un demonio!, sólo ella podía hacerlo sentir como un niño ignorado y necesitado de atención. Aquello le hizo dudar sobre la genuina preocupación hacia su prometida; tal vez, muy en el fondo, más que otra cosa anhelaba sus atenciones. ¡Pero qué más da!, los asuntos de ella también eran suyos y punto. Además debía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Definitivamente no se puede dialogar contigo —dijo rechinando los dientes e intentó alejarse de nuevo.

—Entonces doy por entendido que quieres que te saque la verdad a besos —declaró, cerrándole el paso nuevamente y disminuyendo, otro poco, la distancia entre ellos.

—No gracias, no deseo volver a tener problemas con tu esposa —espetó, mirándolo con resentimiento.

—No suenas muy convencida. —El chico se aproximó más a ella, y Akane inconscientemente retrocedió.

—Déjalo por lo sano, Ranma. Ve y pregúntale a Tofú si deseas, ya no me importa. —La chica se cruzo de brazos, esperando con ello lanzar un buen golpe antes de que el hombre invadiera, por completo, su espacio personal.

—Dímelo tú.

—Tofú esta adecuadamente informado y le agradará platicar contigo. Al fin de cuentas ya se comunican sigilosamente a mis espaldas, sólo falta la conversación. —Soltó con saña.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo tuteas de esa forma? —preguntó receloso.

— ¿Celoso?

—Consternado. ¿Por qué hablas tan abiertamente con él y no conmigo?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque te ausentaste por tres años.

—Te dije que volvería.

—Tú nunca me dijiste nada.

—Claro que sí, te escribí una carta.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso? —preguntó irritada—. Yo no encontré ninguna carta, y eso no es hablar.

—Bueno... —Ranma continuó aproximándose sin tregua—. Te lo diré si me cuentas tu parte.

—Olvídalo no me interesan tus razones. —Akene siguió replegándose.

—Entonces, sólo deseas mis besos —habló despectivo, posó sus manos en la cintura y se inclinó hacia el níveo rostro de la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Acércate un poco más y esta vez no fallaré en borrar algo más que tu memoria —renegó con amenaza.

El azabache en lugar de azorarse decidió analizar y deleitarse con cada contenida facción. El fulgor en sus ojos chocolate era tan intenso que le sorprendía seguir consciente, por no decir vivo. También debía felicitarla por lo bien que podía controlarse, aunque ese hecho no le agradara particularmente. La Akane dócil con la que se había encontrado al regresar parecía más un recipiente carente de emociones que una mujer delicada y educada; en definitiva la naturaleza de su prometida era pasional y explosiva. Pese a que se escuchase masoquista, eso le agradaba en demasía e incluso le emocionaba. Continuó su deleite visual observando la respingada nariz, que ahora estaba levemente arrugada por el enojo refrenado, aquella parte de su rostro le otorgaba un aire aún infantil y fino. Por último contempló sus labios, de color melocotón intenso por naturaleza; el labio inferior era ligeramente más opulento que el superior, pero igualmente tentadores. Le pareció que algún detalle faltaba en el bermellón inferior, mas no logró atinar que era. Un momentáneo recuerdo aturdió su cabeza y una voraz apetencia bulló en él. ¡Oh!, como deseaba su vendetta.

—Akane...

— ¡¿Qué demonios quie...?!

Ranma cayó su reclamo con un sagaz beso. La acorraló rápidamente contra el muro de algún lugar, e igual que la noche anterior, la aprisionó con su cuerpo. Pero esta vez actuaba a conciencia, deseaba pagarle con la misma moneda. Aún no daba crédito de que tuviese las agallas para actuar de ese modo, mas ya la había probado una vez, y era imposible no desear más. Es increíble cómo tu proceder con una persona puede cambiar, en un parpadeo, cuando ésta te abre las puertas para ir más allá. Y tenía que admitir que, si de él hubiese dependido abrir esa puerta, lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos se habría retrasado mucho tiempo más. Sin embargo ella inició todo, aunque fuese una trama, y él era capaz de jugar el mismo juego.

Akane forcejeó sin muchas ganas, estampando las manos sobre su pecho para tratar de alejarlo y tratando de separar su pequeño rostro, pero él ya lo tenía firmemente sujeto entre las manos. En un momento indeterminado la peliazul se relajó ante sus atenciones, y prontamente establecieron un ritmo tan cadencioso y sugestivo que Ranma olvidó el enojo y los iniciales motivos que lo llevaron a cometer aquel acto de suicido. Era una sensación tan placentera y alucinante podía sentir el flujo sanguíneo recorrer velozmente su sistema; el corazón parecía decidido a explotar en su pecho. No fue consiente cuándo sus manos descendieron a la estrecha cintura y la aferraron con urgencia, mientras que los delicados puños estrujaban la tela que cubría su torso. Akane le facilitó el acceso a su boca cuando en un descontrolado impulso dentelló el labio más carnoso, y cuando ella comenzó a emitir sugerentes gemidos por la feroz intromisión, sus deseos hirvieron con mayor necesidad. ¡Por todos los cielos!, estaban en público y, sinceramente, no quería controlarse. Le importaba un reverendo comino si alguien los veía, él ambicionaba más. Y al parecer su prometida estaba en sintonía con aquella opinión, mas la escasez de aire los obligó a apartarse.

— ¡M-maldición, Akane! —jadeó—. Se supone que debes apalearme.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó sin aliento.

—N-no…se supone que tenías que quedar inconsciente —murmuró para sí—. ¡Demonios!, ¿por qué te sonrojas de esa manera? —dijo histérico. Las mejillas sonrojadas de su prometida eran demasiado incitantes, aquello lo sacaría de sus cabales.

—E-es que tú… tú… ¿por qué…? —farfulló anonadada, parpadeando exageradamente—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Akane recuperó un poco de cordura, y su rostro se enrojeció en mayor medida a causa del enojo. ¿Es que era estúpido?, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Por qué?! Las piernas empezaron a tambalearle y tuvo que recargarse más sobre el muro.

—Te pago con la misma moneda —confesó, aún tratando de controlar la agitada respiración.

— ¿La misma moneda?, ¿de qué…? —La peliazul intentaba recobrar la compostura, mas los anteriores sucesos seguían abochornándola. Si tan solo el estúpido de Ranma no estuviera tan cerca.

—Anoche. Y no finjas inocencia, sé que no lo has olvidado.

— ¿Anoche?... ¡Eres un idiota! —Reaccionó enfurecida—. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a…!

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo sobre ti, y tú sobre mí —dijo con resolución—. Estamos prometidos, y estamos a mano.

—Ya deja el teatro, Ranma—siseó amenazante—. Estas casado con Shampoo. Por eso te fuiste, ¿no? Para casarte con ella. —Que irresponsabilidad por parte de él al atacarla así, teniendo ya en su goce a otra mujer. No merecía la pena perder los estribos por aquel hombre, aunque besara con toda esa maestría. ¿A caso una mujer no era suficiente?, ¿desde cuándo era, abiertamente, un patán?

— ¡Eres la terquedad en persona!, ¿qué no me escuchas? —habló con enojo. Le rabiaba el hecho de que Akane siempre lo tachara de faldero. Y sí, desafortunadamente tenía motivos, pero… ¡Con un demonio!, ¿que no sentía nada cuando lo besaba? ¿Acaso era el único que ardía en añoranza? La frustración y la ira comenzaron a calentarle el cerebro—. ¡Deja los celos de lado y mira! —Ranma le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia una casa contraria.

—No vengas a hacerte el digno conmigo, Ranma. Eso ya no funciona.

— ¡Callate! —ordenó mientras se agachaba para recoger una manguera— ¡¿Quieres saber por qué me fui?! —dijo al tiempo que abría la llave del agua.

— ¿Qué rayos estas…?

—Guarda silencio —exigió. El ojiazul se irguió girando hacia su prometida—. Así sin rodeos… sólo mírame.

—Ranma…

El azabache dejó fluir el chorro de agua fría por todo su cuerpo. Fueron unos segundos, que a Akane le parecieron horas, cuando el chico por fin alejo el líquido de su figura, y lo que contemplaron los ojos chocolate era cualquier escena normal. Como en cualquier persona, el cabello y la ropa de la presencia frente a ella estaban completamente empapados. Las cristalinas gotas resplandecían frente a los vivaces rayos del sol, un notable charco diáfano descansaba a los pies de su opresor y estelas transparentes recorrían el compungido rostro que la observaba. Pero había un considerable fallo en aquella visión, algo que no cuadraba con la "singularidad" de aquella persona en particular, algo que no lograba discernir y mucho menos había esperado presenciar.

— ¡Ranma!, e-estas… E-eres… ¡Hombre!

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? —murmuró taciturno. La chica pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo en el moreno rostro, mas eso no impidió que dejara de observarla con intensidad.

— ¿Te cásate con Shampoo por la cura? —preguntó, tratando de parecer indignada. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida de la inesperada imagen que tenía en frente; si otras fueran las circunstancias, le gustaría escuchar toda la historia de cómo logró curarse. Sin embargo, de momento, necesitaba que el azabache desviase su atención a otro tema que no fuese ella, ya que el hombre parecía empecinado en no hablar de otra cosa y ella, sinceramente, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Como entrenar, por ejemplo. Por otro lado, aún no se tragaba el coraje debido al repentino engaño de Tofú; además, la extrema vergüenza que sentía al dejarse besar por Ranma no le ayudaba a actuar con racionalidad. Deseaba, con cada célula de su cuerpo, aporrear al impertinente hombre que estaba haciendo flaquear su bien construido temple. Le costó años de entrenamiento lograr aquel nivel de cordura, como para que en un dos por tres llegase su idiota prometido y la besara con maestría, haciéndola vibran en sensaciones. Sensaciones que no podía darse el lujo de experimentar, mucho menos de desear con mayor fervor. Sí, el tema de su matrimonio con Shampoo, era más seguro.

— ¡Maldición, mujer necia! —bramó exasperado—. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Shampoo! —El muchacho se acercó nuevamente hacia ella, propinando sonoros pasos sobre el suelo. Estaba tan cabreado que Akane juró que se arrancaría el pelo.

—Te fuiste a China con ella, ¿no es así? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando un porte inquisidor.

—Algo por el estilo —habló, rechinando los dientes. El timbre que vibró en el aire era casi amenazante.

— ¡Entonces tiene todo que ver! —gritó socarrona. Tenía la leve esperanza de que Ranma se hartara de su terca posición. Después de todo, la paciencia no era una cualidad sobresaliente en él.

— ¡Oh, maldita sea! Tú... ¡tú! —Ranma subió los puños a la altura de su pecho y los apretó con fuerza. Era, por demás, evidente que el muchacho libraba una guerra interna por controlar sus impulsos. Los azules ojos centellaban contenida irritación y los labios palidecían a causa de la fuerza con la que los apretaba. Verlo de esa manera era una complaciente venganza para ella, se lo merecía por perturbar su templanza.

—Ranma, me alegro sinceramente por ti —dijo neutral—. Después de todo el tiempo que sufriste por tu maldición, ahora eres normal. Felicidades.

— ¡No!, tú no comprendes...

—Comprendo, no hay culpas —habló condescendiente—. Tienes el completo derecho sobre tu vida. Hubiese sido estúpido de tu parte no aprovechar la oportunidad de curarte.

—Es irónico que yo llegase a pensar lo mismo años atrás. —Las facciones del ojiazul se ensombrecieron levemente, tal vez rememorando algún obstáculo del pasado. Pero no eran asuntos de ella.

—Bueno… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Todo está claro, ya puedes irte con tu esposa en paz.

— ¡Nada entre nosotros está claro! —A Ranma lo estaba abandonando la paciencia y Akane se felicitó internamente, decidió confundirlo para zafarse de él de alguna manera.

—Ya te has disculpado, y te he perdonado. ¿Qué más claro que eso?

—Akane, deja de confundir las cosas a propósito. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

—Al menos que desees contarme las aventuras de tu viaje, no hay mucho de lo que podamos conversar.

—Hablaremos, y punto. —Ranma la sitió nuevamente entre el muro y su escultural cuerpo. Y el interior de Akane vibró con expectación. ¡Demonios!, quería que la besara de nuevo. Su lado emocional lo anhelaba, mientras el raciocino se perdía en algún rincón del cerebro. Echó un vistazo rápido a los delineados labios masculinos e instintivamente humedeció sus labios.

—Tengo ocupaciones, Ranma. —Atinó a mirarlo a los ojos, antes que se deshiciera de los últimos rastros de su cordura.

—Tu tiempo será mío, entonces —sentenció demandante, acercando deliberadamente el rostro hacia ella.

Esas palabras, esas mismas palabras ya las había escuchado antes en sus pesadillas, provenientes de unos ojos perversos, provenientes de una asquerosa presencia que se había asociado de ella. Le hirvió la sangre. Ella jamás volvería a ser de nadie, ni su tiempo, ni su cuerpo… ni su vida. Ella sería de ella y para ella. Él no tenía derecho de demandarle nada, nadie lo tenía. Y, por supuesto, ella no se dejaría.

—Nadie... escúchame bien —Los ojos chocolate destellaron con furia, y el pétreo rostro se llenó de emoción contenida—. Nadie, nunca más, tendrá nada mío.

— ¿Qué ocurrió mientras no estaba? —preguntó en tono suave. Las expresiones del azabache se ablandaron, la intensidad de su mirada se suavizó y la rigidez de su cuerpo decayó. En un acto fraternal, el hombre acunó la pálida mejilla entre la callosidad de su mano.

—Nada que no pudiera manejar. —El severo juicio de los ojos femeninos aún se mantenía férreo e inmutable, pese al tierno gesto de su captor. Gesto que ni siquiera se molestó en ahuyentar.

—Necesito saberlo —rogó, acariciando el níveo pómulo con su pulgar. Era una caricia áspera pero deliciosa. Tanto que, por fin, la chica tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para recobran un poco de compostura. El calor que emanaba de la masculina mano era tan acogedor que la aturdía.

—Necesitas dejar de molestarme —pidió sin mirarlo.

—Dímelo —susurró enronquecido.

—Li-limítate a tus asuntos —titubeó. Abrió los ojos dispuesta a reafirmar sus palabras, pero fue un gran error. Su prometido la observaba de una manera diferente al enojo o a la preocupación, y definitivamente era algo lejos de la condescendencia. Aquello era más intenso y pasional; las pupilas se encontraban totalmente expandidas, convirtiéndose en luceros hipnotizantes.

—Akane...

El ojiazul bajó la mirada hacia sus labios, alistando otro sensual ataque. Aparentemente, aquella actuación de tira y afloja se estaba convirtiendo en un circulo viciosos que culminaría en sugerentes acciones. Al encontrarse deseando más de eso, la peliazul comprendió lo peligroso que era mantenerse cerca de él. Pues un casto toque de su parte bastaba para turbarla y volverla una necesitada damisela. Cometer, nuevamente, el error de necesitarlo no era factible; las cosas que estaban en juego iban mucho más allá de sus humanos deseos. Lentamente el muchacho comenzó a inclinar y acercar el rostro hacia su boca, mientras ella añoraba el roce, ansiando sentir los firmes labios contra la suavidad de los suyos. Lo deseaba a él, enteramente… y ese fugaz pensamiento, le devolvió un dejo de conciencia.

—Ranma, aléjate —habló contra la boca masculina.

—No debí marcharme. —El chico interrumpió la proximidad y se alejó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Ya no puedo, Ranma. No hay tiempo. —Akane luchaba por esquivar la penetrante mirada.

—Estoy aquí.

—No...

— ¡Mírame!

Lo miró. Esa intensa situación entre los dos no podía seguir así… no debía.

—Perdóname. —Levantó las manos en dirección a la cabeza del muchacho, alistándose para la revancha. Esta vez se aseguraría de borrar sus recuerdos apropiadamente, no dejaría cabos sueltos. No permitiría que nadie la distrajera de sus objetivos, debía mantener la compostura— Yo... —De súbito, el corazón de Akane dolió. No fue un dolor agonizante; mas, por reflejo, la chica apretó fuertemente su pecho. En segundos, sus sentidos despertaron del dulce aturdimiento al que Ranma la empujaba y, al ser consciente de las presencias que le rodeaban, sintió una terrorífica esencia que apañaba a todas las demás. Una presencia tan poderosa y espeluznante que por poco logra doblegarla ante el miedo, y a las ganas inauditas de llorar. Aquella presencia por fin había salido de sus sueños.

— ¿Q-qué pasa?—preguntó el muchacho con inquietud.

—No puede ser… —murmuró. La peliazul miró algún punto en la lejanía del cielo; sus ojos luchaban por salir de las cuencas y el terror que le oscurecía el rostro era palpable. De la nada, todos los temores que luchaba por controlar inundaron cada terminal de sus nervios.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Akane? —Ranma la miró inquisitivo.

—E-está aquí... —Pudo sentirlo, en lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

.

.

Qué estúpida fue, ¿cómo pudo distraerse de esa manera? ¡Maldita, sea! ¡Qué tonta había sido! Tantos días y noches esperando algún mínimo indicio de su existencia. Tantas semanas y meses buscando, en cada factible lugar, alguna pista que probara la veracidad de las imágenes en su cabeza. Tantos momentos consumidos en resentimiento y brutales entrenamientos, para en última instancia ser sorprendida cual principiante. El coraje bulló por sus venas. Se sintió como una niña inexperta y desprotegida, carente de capacidades e incompetente; bajar la guardia de esa manera había sido una completa irresponsabilidad de su parte. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se abstrajo a ese grado? Cierto… la noche que por fin lloró por Ranma, la noche en que todo comenzó. Pero se entrenó, había estado preparándose para el día cuando ese ser profano apareciese nuevamente ante ella, y al fin tomar venganza. Aumentó su fuerza y habilidad, perfeccionó su técnica de combate y aprendió nuevas, arriesgó la inestable integridad que tenía para convertirse en una luchadora competente y digna de tomar justicia por su propio puño. ¿Y todo para qué?, para ser pillada, nuevamente, desprevenida. Por si fuera poco, el causante de su actual y pronta distracción, fue la misma persona por la que se abandonó en un principio, la misma persona por la que casi desiste de su vida tres años atrás. Su estúpido prometido.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Una voz masculina gritaba a su espalda—. ¡Akane!, ¿por qué huyes tan derrepente? —cuestionó con irritación. El chico hábilmente le seguía el paso, al parecer sin percatarse de la amenazante presencia que inundaba la atmósfera. ¿Acaso Ranma no podía sentirlo?

—Vete —ordenó con parsimonia. Definitivamente no era buena señal que el azabache ignorase la perturbante presencia que emanaba de todos lados, y al parecer sin provenir de ningún lugar en particular. Tenía que encontrarlo, debía estar en algún sitio. ¿Por qué no venia hacia ella?

— ¡Demonios!, detente. —Ranma continuaba saltando por los tejados a pocos pasos tras ella. ¿Es que la curiosidad del hombre era tan grande?—. ¡Niña terca!, ¡dime qué está pasando!

La chica siguió ignorando los berrinches del testarudo muchacho que parecía divertirse atosigándola; probablemente la mejor opción sería perderlo de vista, para que no se involucrase en todo ese asunto. Sin embargo, no podía desperdiciar tiempo valioso; después de todo, el rastro podía desaparecer tan rápido como apareció. Jamás, en el tiempo que Happosai y ella estuvieron buscando indicios de él, lo había sentido tan real, tan latente, tan cerca. No podía darse el lujo de ignorar el sobresalto de su corazón, o el miedo en sus nervios. Si no se hubiera distraído con Ranma, podría haberse percatado de aquella esencia con antelación. ¿Por qué se permitió bajar la guardia con sus besos?, ella ya no era una adolescente necesitada y dependiente. Era una mujer adulta, independiente y muy capaz. Si algo aprendió durante todo el entrenamiento y las tribulaciones que vivió, fue que cada segundo trascurrido en el pasar del tiempo era valioso e incluso vital. Mas ahí estaba ella, dejándose mangonear. Desde la misma noche en que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de besarlo como distracción para borrarle la memoria, su concentración menguó; y esa mañana tampoco se levantó con el pie derecho en cuanto a cordura se refería. El enojo hizo escombros con su paciencia. ¡Estúpido, Ranma! ¡Estúpida ella!

Corría y saltaba sin dirección determinada, tratando de localizar desesperadamente el origen de la nefasta esencia. Deteniéndose en una que otra ocasión para retomar un nuevo camino. Nada. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pese a que podía sentirlo en todos lados. ¡Rayos!, casi le era imposible mermar la creciente ansiedad. Más rápido, más rápido… debía moverse más rápido. En un repentino movimiento, el ojiazul se coló frente a ella, obstruyendo su avance y frenándola en seco. ¡Maldición!, ahora sí le partiría el cráneo.

—Quítate de mi camino —gruño amenazante. Con la escaza paciencia que le quedaba, se limitó a apretar los puños hasta sentir las uñas enterrarse en sus palmas. En situaciones como esa, odiaba con demasía su inoportuna restricción para pelear. Ser prudente para escoger las batallas, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia.

—O me dices qué demonios ocurre, o tendrás que pasar sobre mí —advirtió irritado. Al igual que la peliazul, el azabache empuñó sus manos. Frunciendo el entrecejo, la miró con fiereza.

—Ya te lo dije, limítate a tus asuntos.

—Veo que has tomado una decisión —suspiró con hastío—. En guardia, Akane. —El chico tomó posición para pelear.

—Tú nunca has querido enfrentarme seriamente —habló con sarna—. En serio crees que voy a tragarme la mala actuación. —Akanke lo observó despectiva, parecía más un niño encaprichado por hacer su voluntad, que un hombre exigiendo respuestas. No le quedaba más opción que apalearlo para sacarlo del camino.

—Cierra la boca, y prepárate —ordenó.

Akane suspiró resignada. Trataría de no demorarse demasiado en dejarlo inconsciente, y procuraría ser suave con él… o tal vez no.

—Como desees. —Se posicionó en guardia—. Esta vez no seré piado… —Nuevamente el corazón de la peliazul se agitó, fue un vuelco más doloroso. Una profunda punzada que la desequilibró, obligándola a ponerse de rodillas. Rápidamente el aire empezó a faltarle, y su respiración se agitaba en respuesta. Comenzaba a sufrir un ataque, pero ni siquiera se había sobre esforzado. ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso significaba que su verdugo estaba cerca?

— ¡Akane! —Escuchó un grito desesperado—. ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!—En un indeterminado momento Ranma se arrodilló a su altura, posando las manos sobre sus temblorosos hombros.

— ¡Aléjate! —habló con la respiración entrecortada—. Es-está cer-ca… —Otra intensa punzada la doblegó y llevó una mano entre sus senos en un infructuosos intento de mitigar el dolor.

— ¡Maldita sea!, estas temblando. —La voz del muchacho se tornó insegura y angustiosa—. T-tu pecho… ¡te duele el pecho!

Akane no podía pronunciar palabra, mantener la concentración en respirar era lo primordial. Intentó controlar cada fibra de su ser, como Tofú le había enseñado, como lo había perfeccionado, pero le fue imposible. Parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante una voluntad ajena y superior. Y fue entonces cuando por fin se dio cuenta… la estaba observando. Dentro de todo el dolor y frustración que comenzaban a nublarle la visión, fue capaz de percibirlo muy próximo a ellos. Sintió horror, no podía… no podía enfrentarlo en eses estado, y Ranma no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! —El azabache la tomo en brazos, y saltaron a un poste de luz adyacente. Un ensordecedor estallido rugió de pronto y la vehemente corriente de aire que liberó, sólo despeinó su cabello pues Ranma alcanzó a protegerla del impacto con su cuerpo. Entreabrió los ojos pesadamente, la opresión en el pecho se acrecentaba con cada segundo y su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse. No pudo visualizar nada más que una nube polvo cubriendo el paisaje. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —El ojiazul le habló de una manera tan aterciopelada que por un breve instante se sintió en un cuento de hadas, donde el valeroso príncipe la salvaba de la temible bruja. Centro sus ojos en el moreno rostro del hombre que la resguardaba con su calor y abrió la boca, o por lo menos creyó que lo hacía, mas ningún sonido fue pronunciado. Y por la expresión acongojada de su prometido, al parecer, la condición en que se encontraba era lamentable.

— ¡Rayos!, estas muy pálida. Cierra la boca y no te esfuerces en hablar. —Le hubiese gustado objetar las delicadas sugerencias de su rescatador, pero sinceramente le faltaban ánimos para iniciar una trifulca. También debía que admitir que, aunque su orgullo había recibido un golpe bajo, pues pese a toda su metódica preparación se encontraba en brazos de la última persona con la quien hubiese querido estar, agradeció que se tomara la molestia de tocarla con la suavidad que competía a un objeto precioso. Se sintió segura, y se odio por eso.

Ranma giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraban antes de saltar, lanzando un gruñido en dirección a una persona que no pudo enfocar en un principio. El sencillo movimiento de su cuello era tormentoso y ahora el dolor se había empecinado en taladrarle la cabeza, haciendo que la visión flaquease.

— ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo, viejo libidinoso? —gritó con coraje—. ¿Acaso no ve el estado de Akane?, ¡ella esta indispuesta para entrenar ahora!

¿Happosai?, imposible. No podía percibir su aura, no la había sentido en ningún momento. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando aclarar las imágenes que procesaban sus pupilas. La pequeña figura era borrosa, mas muy conocida a su memoria.

— ¿Ha-happo-sai? —susurró débilmente.

No… no era el anciano. Una oscuridad profunda rodeaba el decrepito cuerpo y la sensación de muerte vibraba en cada partícula del aire. ¿Cómo es que Ranma no se daba cuenta? Antes de que fuera capaz de fraguar alguna, bien argumentada, hipótesis sobre la situación, su cuerpo se estremeció en un violento movimiento; las manos y pies comenzaron a tensarse, y la agitación se incrementó. No cabía duda, era él. Su ejecutor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-10-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquello lucía mal, terriblemente mal. Inexplicablemente la salud de Akane había decaído, y ahora temblaba violentamente entre sus brazos. ¡Por todo lo sagrado!, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Minutos antes, la necia chica, lo miraba de manera altiva preparándose para enfrentarlo, y en menos de un segundo sucumbió ante algún dolor intenso que se incrementaba abrazadoramente sobre su cuerpo, impidiéndole incluso el control del mismo. Nunca la había visto así, abandonada de su propia voluntad. Ni siquiera en aquella lejana y tomentosa batalla donde estuvo a punto de perderla… donde todo su mundo se tambaleó hacia un cruel abismo de soledad eterna, una solead sin ella, sin su sonrisa. Pese a que en esa ocasión fue reducida a una muñeca, la voluntad de su espíritu permaneció intocable, tal vez hasta más reacia. Y gracias a la fiera alma que poseía, logró salvarlo en más de una vez. Pero ahora, en esos precisos momentos, Akane únicamente temblaba sin control. Y él no podía evitarlo, qué inútil era. Por si fuera poco, comenzaba a sentir el cambio en su cuerpo; de no apresurarse se quedaría sin energía para permanecer en pie. Aferró el agarre, apretando el descontrolado cuerpo de la peliazul a su pecho; pese a que sus entrañas clamaban sangre, el ponerse a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra no sería de ayuda para ella ni para él. Debía llevarla con el Dr. Tofú, y pronto.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo con molestia; los minutos eran limitados para el ojiazul y para ella. Miró de reojo al decrépito anciano que se encontraba inmóvil frente a él, y sin prestarle demasiada atención a sus gestos, giró en dirección al consultorio de Tofú. Antes que pudiera mover tan sólo un músculo, el peligro a su espalda le advirtió del ataque.

Esquivó la elaborada bomba casera con agilidad, alejándose a grandes saltos de la explosión. Sin permitirle queja, el viejo comenzó a atacarlos de frente, propinando golpes directos e intencionales, no hacia él, sino hacia su prometida. El hombresillo iba en serio. ¡Maldición!, le era difícil maniobrar, acertadamente, con Akane en sus brazos. Un movimiento en falso y Happosai podría herirla. La chica estaba ajena a todo, torpemente lograba murmurar indescifrables palabras y luchaba contra la, cada vez más, agitada respiración. Le pareció que sería mejor que Akane se desmayara, por lo menos hasta llegar con el doctor.

— ¡¿Es que ha perdido la cordura!? —gritó colérico mientras escapaba de una certera patada, deteniéndose sobre el seguro suelo. Los dos hombres quedaron uno frente a otro, separados prudentemente. Las facciones del viejo eran pétreas, más las arremetidas de sus ataques se percibían malintencionadas.

—Akane se encuentra mal¸ ¡¿qué no lo ve?! —El delicado cuerpo continuaba estrujándose sin descanso y los bruscos movimientos difícilmente eran contenidos por sus brazos—. Apártese de mi camino… o lo lamentará. —amenazó, con toda la furia contenía por la frustración de tener a la peliazul sumida en incontrolables espasmos.

El libidinoso anciano permaneció en mutismo, canalizando su total atención en el cuerpo de Akane. Ranma reparó en la asquerosa mirada que emanaba de los arrugados ojos, y su corazón dio un sobresalto. ¿Qué con aquella mirada?, inmediatamente su mente trazó entrincadas y elaboradas estrategias para burlar a Happosai; el instinto le exigía, con urgencia, alejarse de él. Sin embargo, si aquel inconsciente continuaba obstinado en atacarlos, por lo menos tendría que salir bien librado hasta poner a Akane fuera de peligro, y así lograr enfrentarlo seriamente. Además, como ganancia, cobraría revancha por todas aquellas veces que, el viejo pervertido, la hubiese lastimado durante los entrenamientos. Sin ánimos de escuchar respuesta, y con el tiempo pisándole los talones, reanudó sus iniciales intenciones tratando nuevamente de marcharse. Mientras ella siguiera vulnerable, no permitiría que la tocase.

Inesperadamente Happosai levanto una de sus pequeñas manos en dirección a él, con la palma extendida, y la expresión en sus ojos se llenó de recelo.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que interponerte? —preguntó Happosai con voz áspera. Una voz que a sus oídos sonó desconocida, pero el ansia de resguardar a su prometida y la precaria situación en que él mismo se encontraba, lo limitó en indagar más a fondo.

— ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Akane está muy mal. ¡Estúpido viejo impertinente!, no permitiré que…

Y, con el brazo aún extendido, el anciano cerró su puño.

El grito que soltó Akane llenó el aire de un horror escalofriante. Fue un sonido envuelto en tal desesperación y del más agudo y mortificante dolor que crispó la piel de Ranma.

— ¡Akane!, ¿qué esta…? ¡Akane! —gritó angustiado. Los ojos del azabache casi se desorbitan y la resistencia de los brazos por poco abandona su fuerza al observar como aumentaba la agonía de su prometida.

De inmediato la chica comenzó a toser descontroladamente, expulsando sangre en cada arremetida. Los espasmos de su cuerpo se volvieron tan violentos que le fue imposible seguir sosteniéndola. Con suma delicadeza la colocó en el suelo, permitiéndole que rodara sobre su espalda. Se colocó boca abajo, intentando contener con la temblorosa mano el indiscreto flujo carmín que brotaba de su boca, mas los esfuerzos eran inútiles y la peliazul prefirió aferrar el puño en su pecho.

— ¡Maldición!, ¡maldición! —murmuró Ranma con agobio, de cuclillas a ella—. ¡T-tienes que aguantar, Akane! —No entendía lo que pasaba. La visión ante él era perturbadora y dolorosamente lastimosa; un considerable rastro de sangre entintaba el gris pavimento, casi escuchaba los músculos de Akane desgarrarse por los espasmos, la entrecortada respiración se transformó en un chillido ahogado como si le estuvieran estrujando los pulmones, y las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos le partieron el alma. Se sentía tan inútil, tan carente de capacidad. Quería llorar de impotencia, ¿cómo… cómo podría protegerla contra eso? Apretó los dientes con tanto afán que los sintió crujir, qué inútil era. Quiso sostenerla nuevamente, mas tuvo miedo de lastimarla al intentar frenar los espasmos. Al final no pudo hacer más que apretar fuertemente los puños y esperar, ansiosamente, que el ataque terminara para después llevarla hasta Tofú. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso?, ¿desde cuándo?... ¿Era algún tipo de enfermedad?, ¿algún tipo de embrujo o maldición? Sintió miedo, demasiado miedo. Aquello era mucho peor que sus pesadillas, verla sufrir de esa manera tan violenta, retorciéndose vulnerable y desprotegía, le hizo entender el enorme error de haberse marchado, de por lo menos no haberla acompañado en su enfermedad o lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo. Idiota, estúpido idiota.

— ¡No! —Akane gritó de pronto con sonora histeria, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. — ¡Alejate! —La chica seguía tendida en el suelo, convulsionando sin descanso. Le sorprendió que pudiese articular palabra alguna, o lo que era más extraño… que no hubiese perdido la consciencia todavía.

—No voy a marcharme esta vez… —contestó por inercia, mas para sí mismo que para ella—. Akane… —Ranma contuvo las palabras, el conocido cosquilleo que presagiaba el cambio, comenzaba a colarse por sus pies. ¡Maldición!, no podía quedarse sin fuerzas ahora.

— A-aléjate, ma-malnacido —La peliazul logró tartamudear con dificultad, lidiando con los movimientos descontrolados de su cuerpo. —No t-tienes na-nada q-que ver c-on él…

— ¡Tiene todo que ver conmigo, maldita sea! —gruño enervado. La mujer seguía terca en relegarlo, no iba a dejarla sola por mucho que se resistiera… por mucho que insistiera en alejarlo. ¿Acaso creía que después es esto él simplemente se daría la vuelta? Apartarse de ella estaba fuera de discusión.

—Veo que aún no estás lista —habló una rasposa voz.

Ranma desvió su atención al pequeño cuerpo que se acercaba con lentitud hacia ellos de manera amenazante. Había deslindado cualquier dejo de atención del temporal enemigo, olvidándolo por completo y bajando su guardia ante él. Fue una distracción de principiante, y eso trasformó su miedo en furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a prolongar aquella locura?, ¿cómo se atrevía seguir intentando golpearla? En definitiva lo apalearía, preferentemente lo mataría. Estaba más que preparado para acabar con él; durante su entrenamiento en China fue capaz de superar a la vieja momia, así que Happosai no sería inconveniente. Cobraría venganza por todo… por ese momento. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido, no lo quedaba mucho para convertirse en un trozo de carne inmóvil. ¡Demonios!, que irresponsable fue al empaparse de agua fría y retrasar la transformación de buenas a primeras. Los efectos secundarios eran considerables, y debía ser en extremo cuidadoso. Cometió semejante descuido por hacer entender a su tozuda prometida las razones de su partida, tal parece que cuando esta con ella vuelve a ser el adolescente imprudente de dieciséis años. ¡Rayos!, y justo en esos momentos estaban en aprietos: ella incapacitada para pelear, o siguiera huir, y él con poco tiempo para hacer ambas cosas.

— ¡Deténgase ahí viejo pervertido! —declaró amenazante—. Te advertí que lo lamentarías —Ranma se preparó para atacar, dispuesto a finalizar en el encuentro rápidamente. Orillaría al viejo a alejarse de Akane, dándole mayor libertad para pelear; con un certero golpe, tras la nuca, podía dejarlo inconsciente.

—Huye… Ran-ma —Un delicado susurro frenó la intención. Su prometida se giró levemente hacia él, mirándolo con los suplicantes ojos enrojecidos y empañados de lágrimas. Los espasmos parecían haber disminuido de pronto, pero el demacrado rostro de ella la indicaba que su agonía aún no terminaba.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, parpadeando exageradamente. No le pareció haber escuchado bien.

—P-por fa-favor, hu-ye… —suplicó con inquietud. La peliazul tosió seguidamente y un fresco líquido carmín salpicó el suelo.

¡¿Qué huyera, le estaba pidiendo que huyera?! ¿Por quién lo tomaba? Podría ser un completo incompetente respecto a la condición que padecía, pero no era cobarde. Eso jamás. Si el viejo quería lastimarla por la razón que fuera, él se interpondría. Lo haría polvo, y después se encargaría de llevarla conto Tofú, antes que él perdiera sus fuerzas. Eso haría, y punto.

—No voy a huir, Akane —habló confiado—. Terminaré con esta ridiculez de una buena vez. —Ranma se incorporó por completo, adelantándose al tendido cuerpo de Akane e interponiéndose entre ella y Happosai.

—Ran-ranma, ¡no!

—Tranquila. —El azabache se giró para contemplarla; seguía respirando con dificultad, la sangre manchaba osadamente una de las níveas mejillas y la parte del rostro que descansaba sobre el suelo, los agresivos espasmos eran ahora escuetos temblores, mas los preocupados ojos aún lagrimeaban. Se veía tan desvalida… tan indefensa. Frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza, no perdonaría a nadie que se hubiese atrevido a lastimarla, ni siquiera a la vida misma… tampoco estaba seguro si podría perdonarse a él mismo—. No te esfuerces y espera aquí. Terminaré pronto. —Una consoladora sonrisa se dibujó de manera inconsciente en su rostro, y devolvió la atención hacia el enemigo.

—Siempre fuiste un impertinente. —Happosai se detuvo a escasa distancia de él—. Nunca supiste reconocer tus debilidades.

—Son nuevos tiempos Happosai. —Las facciones del moreno rostro se tronaron severas—. Yo soy diferente —declaró orgulloso. El anciano entrecerró los ojos, observándolo de manera inquisidora.

Por otro lado, Ranma concentró todos sus sentidos en la diminuta figura que lo analizaba de una manera, sinceramente, preocupante. Si quería acabar en tiempo récord con el libidinoso anciano, debía leer con extrema exactitud cada posible movimiento que pudiese realizar. Era casi como si tuviese que predecir el futuro, pero estaba preparado para ello; Colonge le había enseñado bien. Y fue en ese momento cuando se percató de algo esencial que había pasado por alto, algo tan básico que mermó su altivez al darse cuenta del error. ¡Maldición!, ¿qué le estaba pasando? En definitiva, si de Akane se trataba, pereciera que estaba destinado a volverse un incompetente. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto aquello?, más aún, cómo era posible. Happosai no emanaba ningún tipo de aura, y por eso había sido sorprendido con la guardia baja en primera instancia. El ojiazul agrandó sus ojos ante la revelación. ¡¿Qué significaba eso?!

Happosai formuló una torcida y arrugada sonrisa que le heló la sangre; al parecer estaba satisfecho de su contrincante. ¡Oh, cielos!, estaba en problemas.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó airoso el viejo—. Con que también en esta vida estas maldito.

— ¿Q-qué…?—El comentario lo descolocó, en verdad el viejo había perdido la cordura—. No diga estupideces, ya le dije que no tengo tiempo.

—Lo sé —confirmó—. Bien, veamos que tanto has cambiado. —La frecuencia que vibró en el aire se distorsionó en un sonido gutural, y el repentino danzar de los arboles anunció el inicio de la contienda.

 **.**

 **.**

¡Idiota!, ¡idiota!, idiota! Ranma era un consumado idiota. La diferencia entre él y "Happosai" era inmensa, pero ahí estaba tratando de hacerse el héroe. ¿Cuán estúpido tenía que llegar a ser para entender las consecuencias de su imprudencia?, y qué con esa condescendiente sonrisa. Aquello no logró más que enfurecerla. El inepto de su prometido se había metido en problemas hasta el cuello, y no estaba segura si él era consciente de ello. Idiota entrometido. ¡Demonios!, el cansancio mermaba su raciocinio. Seguía tenida sobre el suelo y pese a que ya no convulsionaba los músculos le dolían como el infierno, el sabor en su boca lo degustaba asqueroso, el pecho le pesaba toneladas y el corazón latía con arritmia. Ese repentino y arrebatador ataque le confirmó lo que temía y, a la vez, lo que tanto esperaba. Estaba convencida que esa pútrida esencia que rodeaba el cuerpo de su maestro era la misma que años atrás maldijo su vida. Pudo sentir como el malnacido oprimía su pecho; lo sentía dentro de ella, escudriñado en sus entrañas. ¿Por qué?, por qué no le era posible acercarse a él. A pesar de su inhumano entrenamiento, de aprender técnicas prohibidas y de lacerar su cuerpo incontables veces, con el simple hecho de permanecer frente a la siniestra presencia todo su ser entraba en una crisis profunda. ¡Maldición!, cuán ingenia había sido. Le faltaba una vasta capacidad para hacerle frente, un profundo conocimiento y control sobre su cuerpo y mente, prácticamente era una niña en pañales. Aún no estaba lista, como le dijo él instantes atrás. El sentido de impotencia caló muy hondo en su orgullo, quiso gritar en frustración, pero no era momento para autocompadecerse, por mucho que quisiera dejarse llevar por las emociones. Si no hacía algo pronto, Ranma saldría malherido de aquella desigual batalla. ¡Qué problema!

Trató de ponerse en pie, forzando toda la voluntad que le quedaba, mas los músculos renegaban de las órdenes de su cerebro y la vista comenzaba a nublarse. Se encontraba sin energía y agotada en demasía, pero dejar pasar esta oportunidad no era una opción. Durante tanto tiempo estuvo vagando en el limbo de la cordura al no saber si los recuerdos guardados en su memoria eran reales o producto de algún trastorno mental; recuerdos de su cuerpo profanado, de su sangre contaminada, de un pasado desconocido, de su vida maldecida. Dudó de ella misma, se abandonó a la desesperación en alguna ocasión, deseó morir en más de una vez. Mas dentro de aquella perturbación y oscuridad, sus sueños la llamaban, el recuerdo de su madre incluso la guiaba en el camino, todo eso no podía ser coincidencia. Y decidió creer, con mil dudas en la cabeza. Sobrevivió, convirtiéndose en la artista marcial que jamás se hubiese imaginado, sobrevivió con el claro objetivo de un nuevo comienzo. Venganza. Encontraría al maldito que la condenó y lo mataría, aún si ella misma se condenase al infierno. Lo mataría. La oportunidad era ahora, había llegado a ella en bandeja de plata, ¿y qué estaba haciendo en esos momentos? Compadeciendo su patética insuficiencia. ¡No!, eso era imperdonable. Se levantaría, pelearía y ganaría. Liberaría a Happosai de esa podrida esencia, y al fin conocería la verdadera identidad de su verdugo. De paso apalearía a Ranma por bruto entrometido.

Con un dolor inmenso, y la voluntad renovada, comenzó a erguirse sobre su espalda. Sentía miles de agujas traspasar cada fibra de los músculos y nervios a cada sutil movimiento, pero el suplicio era irrelevante en su objetivo. Saldaría cuentas costase lo que costase. Se sentó dificultosamente sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló profundamente hasta regular su respiración. Conscientemente concentró energía en normalizar el ritmo de su corazón, con suma paciencia escaneó cada mínimo rincón de su cuerpo e incitó, célula por célula, la regeneración de los tejidos dañados. Era una técnica demandante, pues se consumía mucha de la energía vital en acelerar, anti-naturalmente, la regeneración innata de las células. Si no sabías controlarla con magistral precisión acabarías drenando tu propia vida durante el irónico intento de preservarla; en consecuencias menores necesitarías de intervención médica por semanas, incluso meses, para recuperar la movilidad de tus extremidades o la funcionalidad de algún órgano. Ella la dominaba con maestría hacia poco tiempo, puliendo las enseñanzas de Tofú; sin embargo todo tenía consecuencias, por eso evitaba utilizarla irresponsablemente, incluso cuando sufría los ataques de manera "natural" prefería dejar que el tiempo actuara solo para renovar los daños. Mas estaba en una situación desesperada, los pulmones estaban anormalmente contraídos y los alveolos casi llenos de sangre, varios tendones se habían roto por la fuerza de las contracciones, el miocardio estaba levemente rasgado entre otras pequeñeces, así que requería medidas desesperadas. Aquellas graves anomalías jamás sucedieron con anterioridad, se preguntó si aquello había sido intencionalmente provocado justo en el fugaz momento que vio a "Happosai" cerrar su mano. De ser así, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

A lo lejos sintió, vagamente, la presencia de Ranma desvanecerse un instante y luego aparecer tambaleante, eso la inquietó. ¡Rayos!, si no fuera porque ocupaba todos los sentidos en aquel específico estado de regeneración, sabría a detalle lo que sucedía a kilómetros en la lejanía. Debía que apresurarse, más rápido, más rápido…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con confiada pericia se puso de pie y tanteó las energías que la rodeaban. Giró su cabeza lentamente al este, en dirección a las montañas, y con recuperada agilidad se elevó del suelo, desapareciendo a saltos por los tejados.

Si algún tercero hubiese estado presente durante el acto, habría sido intimidado por lo fríos y vacíos luceros que ensombrecían el hermoso rostro de su portadora. Era una mirada carente de compasión, con una penetrante intensidad que emanaba rencor. Mucho rencor.

 **.**

 **.**

—Regresaron pronto, ¿eh? —habló el galeno con serenidad pese a la maltrecha imagen frente a él.

—Surgieron inconvenientes —respondió la peliazul con parsimonia.

—Se te pasó la mano enseñándole una lección —afirmó Tofú con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, mas las intenciones que leyó Akane en su mirada le confirmaban que aquellas palabras fueron una mera cortina para evitar que dijese alguna mal lograda excusa.

—El que siga siendo tan imprudente no ayuda.

Tofú dejó escapar una divertida risilla ante el dulce puchero que Akane formó en su rostro tras la afirmación, un gesto ajeno a toda visible angustia o desesperación por la precaria situación del herido en cuestión; era más bien como un berrinche de niña caprichosa. Cosa bastante inusual frente a los hechos. Para otras personas que no conociesen bien a ese par de muchachos aquella situación pudiese resultar muy preocupante, sin embargo para él era una maravillosa y melancólica remembranza del pasado.

—Pasa, déjalo en la cama. —El galeno se adelanto para alistar el botiquín, tomó el estetoscopio y de uno de los cajones de la cocineta sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio que salvaguardaba un ungüento rara vez utilizado. Una medicina que él mismo había manufacturado para casos especiales, específicamente para laos casos nivel Ranma. Se sintió perverso por alegrarse de usarlo.

Akane entró en el consultorio cargando a Ranma en su forma femenina; la cara de la pelirroja era toda una situación: su ojo izquierdo se encontraba perdido debajo de una enorme hinchazón, la mejilla derecha presentaba un extenso hematoma que llegaba desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la comisura del labio, de su boca un rastro considerable de sangre parecía no desear acabarse, uno de sus tobillos competía por explotar y aún faltaba el análisis interno. Lo que sea que le hubiese pasado fue una masacre en lugar de una contienda justa, aunque nada a lo que Ranma no pudiera sobreponerse.

Con mucho cuidado la menor de las Tendo colocó el cuerpo inconsciente de Ranma sobre la camilla, le conmocionó lo frágil que su tosco prometido parecía en su aspecto de mujer; al igual que ella, la pelirroja había madurado sus facciones, sin embargo mantenía la delicadeza y terneza de los años adolescentes y era igual de hermosa que el hombre. Aunque sinceramente le faltaba madurar su sentido común.

—Tiene tres costillas rotas del costado derecho pero ninguna perforó el pulmón, y se ha esguinzado el tobillo izquierdo —mencionó Akane de manera ausente; se encaminó hacia el marco de la ventana para dejarle el camino libre a Tofú, recargó la espalda sobre la pared, cruzo los brazos y perdió su mirada más allá del verdoso paisaje del jardín.

Tofú la dejo con sus cavilaciones concentrado en realizar el chequeo exhaustivo que la condición del ojiazul exigía. En efecto presentaba tres costillas rotas más la obviedad del esguince, que con atención, reposo y su milagroso ungüento sanarían correctamente; aquello le hizo sentir orgulloso de su pupila, pues diagnosticó asertivamente al muchacho. Si no fuera por la rara condición que padecía podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que estaba más que lista para fungir como toda una maestra marcial. Pero dejando eso de lado, si bien recordaba, la rapidez de Ranma para sanar era envidiable, digna de todo bien entrenado peleador, así que sería un caso sencillo. Siguió con las atenciones en el resto del cuerpo mas no encontró ningún otro inconveniente interno del qué preocuparse por lo que prosiguió a hacer las curaciones necesarias de las heridas superficiales.

Akane por su parte no paraba de analizar una y otra vez la extraña resolución de los hechos. Había logrado alcanzar a su estúpido prometido antes que el "falso" Happosai acabara con su existencia, aunque si se hubiese tardado segundos más con la regeneración Ranma probablemente no seguiría en este mundo. La pelirroja yacía completamente inconsciente a escasos metros del mortal ataque enemigo; si no fuera porque Akane podía visualizar discretas pulsaciones eléctricas recorrer su sistema lo habría dado por muerto. Se interpuso entre los dos, desafiando abiertamente a quien estuviese manipulando a su maestro, despojándose de miedos e inseguridades; estaba más que lista para enfrentar y descubrir al escurridizo verdugo. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban alerta y dirigía la concentración a una sola meta: matar. Incluso si tuviera que llevarse la vida de Happosai en el intento, acabaría con la pútrida esencia que la atormentada en el presente y le hacía pagar por un confuso pasado; se cobraría el sufrimiento al que la había sometido y, de paso, limpiaría el orgullo magullado de Happosai, quien seguramente prefería morir antes de continuar sometido a una voluntad ajena. Pero entonces aquellas palabras… aquellas confusas afirmaciones la sacaron de balance, y más que aclararle sus lagunas, quitándole una dolorosa carga de encima, una mayor cantidad de acertijos comenzaron a corroer su ya bombardeada cordura.

 _—Bienvenida niña mía —habló la gutural voz con un dejo de desdén—. Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, extrañaba tus ojos._

 _—Al fin te muestras maldito cobarde —respondió rechinando los dientes con ira contenida—, te haré pagar por…_

 _—¡Oh!, pero aún no estás lista._

 _—¡Eso no importa!, lograré acabar contigo y…_

 _—Por su puesto, por su puesto el infierno nos espera, sin embargo… —La voz adquirió un matiz más amenazante al pronunciar la última palabra y los arrugados ojos brillaron con aspecto macabro—. No has podido recordar por tu cuenta, ¿no es así?_

 _—Poder recordar dices… ¡recordar! —Akane escuchó a su voz llenarse de desesperación y frustración al verse turbada por las crueles memorias que atormentaban sus noches—. ¡Tú, maldito!, has sido tú quien ha llenado mi mente de tortuosas alucinaciones, ¿cierto? Horribles imágenes que por poco me vuelven loca, trastocadas mentiras con el único fin de torturarme…_

 _—Son verdad pequeña y lo sabes. —El "hombre" la corto en seco y comenzó a acercarse pausadamente hacia ella, con movimientos lentos pero calculados, y la centellante mirada concentrada en sus ojos. De súbito el tierno corazón la traicionó acelerando su ritmo—. Te he mostrado lo que nunca debes olvidar, pero como he dicho antes no has podido recordar por ti misma todavía._

 _«_ _¡Y eso que importa!_ » _,_ _deseó responder la chica, mas le fue imposible._

 _Akane se maldijo por el incontrolable reaccionar de su cuerpo frente a la asquerosa esencia que la azechaba, trató de sosegar los anticipados espasmos que deshacían su compostura pero fue inútil. Un nuevo ataque amenazaba con dejarla inconsciente sin que ella pudiese detenerlo. ¡Maldición, maldición!_

 _La peliazul calló de rodillas._

 _—Mírate, el alma está inquieta y tu cuerpo es demasiado débil para contenerla, mucho menos puedes domarla. —Happosai le había dado alcance y la tomó por el mentón obligando a que lo mirase, pues prefirió rehuir de los amenazantes ojos al suponer que si los miraba el ataque empeoraría—. No son mis ojos los que te causan dolor —habló como si le hubiese leído la mente—, eres tú tratando de venir a mí._

 _— ¿Q-qué?... —murmuró con voz rota. Sus dientes luchaban por no dejar escapar un lastimoso grito de suplicio, ya que el tratar de frenar los movimientos compulsivos de los músculos era una osadía verdaderamente tortuosa. Sentía desorbitar sus ojos y una inmensa presión en el cuello, el aire que respiraba fungía como espinas perforado el interior de su cuerpo, los músculos crujían sin tregua bajo la piel y algo de sangre comenzaba a amedrentar contra su boca. Pero lo peor de todo, pensó ácidamente, es que su duro entrenamiento no servía de nada, aquel efecto estaba más allá de su voluntad. Lo había asimilado demasiado tarde._

 _—Quiero que recuerdes por tu propia causa quién eres, y cuando tus almas se sintonicen podrás enfrentarme._

 _—P-por q… —Akane trató de formular un ¿por qué?, quiso vociferar muchas preguntas, quiso gritar tantas cosas, mas las palabras se ahogaron en la sangre que brotaba de su boca y, por muy humillante que fuese, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza o el control suficiente para alzar un brazo y remover los rastros de carmín que escurrían hasta su mentón._

 _—Porque cuando recuerdes podré tenerte por completo, y yo te quiero odiándome plenamente, tu odio es delicioso y mi venganza será exquisita. Pero ahora no estás lista, y tu cuerpo lo sabe._

 _La escalofriante voz calló su monólogo, los grandes ojos se deslizaron hacia el torso femenino y, con la mano libre, el anciano señalo el área sobre el pecho de la chica donde se encontraba la marca._

 _—Tú despertaste primero, pequeña. Por eso he tenido que contenerte, sin embargo tu alma está demasiado desesperada por llegar a mi —mencionó reanudando el contacto visual y sonrío macabramente—. Recordarás a su tiempo —aseguró —, cuando aprendas a deslindarte de las ataduras de tu carne y de esta vida._

 _Cuando finalmente el "hombre" soltó su rostro Akane se tendió sobre el suelo para soportar, con toda la dignidad posible, que las convulsiones terminasen; sin apartar la atención del decrépito cuerpo._

 _—Ya he rectificado lo que necesitaba, vendré por ti —sentenció._

 _Su verdugo giró sobre los talones con decisión de marcharse y Akane temió jamás volver a ver al maestro, al menos no con vida. Lágrimas de impotencia, rabia y desesperación comenzaron a empañar su visión. ¡Maldita sea!, era una cría inútil. Repentinamente algo detuvo a la oscura presencia y giró el rostro en dirección al cuerpo inconsciente de Ranma, lo observo unos eternos segundos con estoica manera para después entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlo con recelo. La chica se alarmó de que tratará de dañarlo e hizo ademán de levantarse._

 _—La maldición está escrita en su karma —murmuró tajante. Concentró nuevamente su atención hacia la peliazul y chasqueo la lengua—. Será un problema cuando despierte._

 _Akane parpadeo para enfocar el rostro de Happosai, como si el simple hecho que lo mirara con intensidad pudiese traerlo de vuelta; quería grabarse cada arruga, cada facción de su cara antes de no volverlo a ver por, sólo Dios sabe, cuánto tiempo. Eso bajo el supuesto que aquella siniestra presencia regresaría ante ella dentro del mismo hospedero. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos el hombrecillo ya no estaba y la tenebrosa aura, que antes sofocaba la atmósfera, había desaparecido. Muy a su pesar la peliazul liberó un gemido de alivio y permitió que el ataque siguiera su curso, cuando fuese capaz de recobrar fuerzas se encargaría de su estúpido prometido_.

¿Qué tenía que recordar por su cuenta?, ¿qué no estaba lista?, ¿qué su alma deseaba llegar él?, ¿qué el karma de Ranma estaba maldito? ¡¿Qué se vengaría de ella?! Ninguna de las palabras lograba hacer una conexión elocuente en su cerebro, para ser sinceros ningún tipo de conexión. Fueron preguntas en lugar de respuestas las que logró obtener en ese breve encuentro y para colmo la única persona con la cuál podía contar enteramente, la persona que había sido su guardián y cómplice, ahora se encontraba en manos enemigas… y las posibilidades de verlo nuevamente no figuraban muy alentadoras, o eso era lo que sentía. Si lo mataba o torturaba sería plenamente su culpa, por ser débil, por necesitar de alguien. Maldita fuera.

Estaba tan frustrada que querían tirarse al suelo y hacer un soberano berrinche; ¿qué haría ahora?, ¿cómo rescataría a Happosai? Si para ello necesitaba ser capaz de permanecer inmutable frente a la tenebrosa presencia, ¿cómo se haría más fuerte?, ¿cómo… sintonizaría sus almas? Esas fueron las palabras, ¿no? _Sintonizar las almas_. ¡¿Cuál era el significado de aquello?! Verdaderamente quería llorar, el escozor en los ojos le advertía el hecho; hoy no había sido su día: primero la culpa por haber actuado sucio contra Ranma, luego la "deslealtad" de Tofú, después las extrañas insinuaciones de Ranma y el ardiente beso que no hizo más que turbarla, Happosai poseído por el enemigo, su propia inutilidad para palear, Ranma casado con Shampoo… No, no, ¡eso último no! ¡Demonios!, en esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber implorando que la matarán de una buena vez. La ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo la razón.

Akane…

Tal vez debería hacer un viaje de entrenamiento, buscar respuestas por su propia mano y alejarse de las personas inocentes que pudiesen salir lastimadas.

Akane…

¡Eso era!, se iría. Entrenaría en las montañas, refinaría sus técnicas sin tener que esconderse de nadie y cazaría ella misma a aquel ser del infierno que deseaba su alma. Solo esperaba ser capaz de regresar a casa. En serio deseaba volver y respirar sus últimos alientos con su familia.

— ¡Akane!

— ¡¿Qué!? —Volteó iracunda hacia el molesto llamado que interrumpia sus planes.

— ¡Vaya!, este no ha sido tu día ¿eh?, ¿por qué tan irritable? —mencionó Tofú con picardía. Ya habiendo terminado de curar al heredero Saotome se dispuso a recojer el desorden.

—Por nimiedades —respondió Akane sin ganas de dar explicaciones, regalandole una mirada seria y poco amigable.

—Como quieras. —El hombre se encogió de hombros ante la explicita negativa de la chica para soltar "la sopa"—. Ranma está bien, nada de lo que él no se pueda reponer con descanso y la atención adecuada. Pero tendrá que quedarse en el hospital para observaciones, con dos o tres días bastará.

«¡Perfecto!», pensó emocionada la peliazul. Si Ranma se quedaba estancado en el hospital ella podría partir sin contratiempos y sin nadie que se interpusiera en sus objetivos. Para cuando el chico llegara a casa ella estaría muy, muy lejos.

— Iré a realizar mis consultas domiciliarias —habló el galeno lazando un suspiro, sacándola por segunda vez de sus maquinaciones. El hombre se alejó del fiel paciente, colocó el botiquín sobre la mesita juanto a la camilla y con las manos en las caderas estiró su espalda, sutiles crujidos rompieron el silencio—. Akane —la llamó en un susurro serio—, tardaré algunas horas.

Tofú sonrió solemnemente y salió de la habitación.

Con la mirada abstraída en el espacio antes ocupado por el robusto cuerpo de un entrometido doctor, Akane prefirió ignorar la doble intención en las últimas palabras de Tofú. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera en su ausencia?, que se tirara a los brazos de Ranma y le implorara consuelo y protección. Acaso que le confiara los secretos que a su propio doctor le negara. Definitivamente eso no sucedería, y en estos momentos sentía poca empatía de estar junto a la pelirroja. Aunque le dolía verlo lastimado, no sentía culpa. Él fue quien se buscó la paliza, por ser un reverendo descuidado y entormetido. Y ahora que lo observaba mejor, ¿cómo es que Ranma estaba convertido en chica? Si mal no recordaba, cuando el tonto se empapó seguía siendo un hombre. ¿Aquello quería decir que la cura estaba incompleta?, ¿para qué se fue con Shampoo entonces? La peliazul aminoró la distancia entre ella y su inconsciente prometido, se detuvo justo al lado de la camilla y lo contempló con mirada recelosa. No quería admitirlo pero, todo este asunto del casamiento con la amazona y la aparente inutilidad de su anhelada cura, logró intrigarla. Fue la primera vez, desde su regreso, que verdaderamente le ansiaba saber lo que el muy idiota estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo. En específico, deseó conocer porqué quedaba tan desvalido después de la transformación. Tan desvalido que por poco lo cree muerto. Y para su infortunio, cuando lo encontró en ese estado, el hecho de perderlo estrujó su corazón violentamente. Una cosa era saberlo lejos, pero otra muy distinta ser consciente de que ya no existía. Mil veces, prefería mil veces que Ranma estuviese alejado de ella, a que muriera por su causa. No podría vivir con semejante carga. Un ser tan magnífico como Ranma, en todos los sentidos posibles, no merecía morir. No por ella. Esa fugaz epifanía acrecentó su decisión de marcharse.

Se quedó inmóvil junto a él, absorbiendo cada recoveco de sus facciones, despidiéndose en silencio. Un traicionero cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos le urgía que lo tocase, que sintiera la frialdad de la blanquecina piel de la pelirroja bajo el calor de su pequeña mano. Y es que era tan hermoso. En sus años adolescentes fue plenamente consciente que la forma femenina de su prometido opacaba la hermosura de cualquier otra mujer. De entre todas las féminas que conoció era la más bella, al menos para sus ojos. Lamentablemente todo se iba al carajo por los rudos modales y la fastidiosa superioridad que emanaba por sus poros. Tal vez fuesen los años de negado anhelo lo que le hacía admirarlo con mayor asombro, pero ahora esa chiquilla pelirroja era más que hermosa. Era preciosa, toda una visión. Si esta sería la última vez que lo vería, en cualquiera de sus formas, por lo menos se llevaría la sensación egoísta de sentirlo bajo su tacto. Se merecía ese capricho.

Acercó tambaleante su mano hacia el enajenado rostro que descanzaba apacible, cuando por fin tocó la fría mejilla un intenso ardor emergió por todo su brazo. La piel de la mujer era suave y cremosa en comparación a la del hombre, pero igual de placentera al tacto. Cerró los ojos, tatuando aquella sensación en sus más profundos recuerdos para que la acompañara por siempre, hasta el fin de sus días. Comprendió en ese instante que sus sentimientos por Ranma seguían intactos, escondidos pero intactos. Por mucho que se esforzase en odiarlo y despreciarlo, por mucho que trató de convencerse que aquello fue un capricho de su inmadura edad, por mucho que quiso olvidarlo y desentenderse… todo estaba ahí. Perpetuamente ahí. El tonto y arrogante Ranma Saotome se había colado y establecido en su corazón cual fiel estaca. ¿Lo amaría así en otra vida?, ¿podría amarlo libremente en otro tiempo? ¿Se encontrarían en otro futuro?

—Ranma… —evocó el nombre con terneza, rememorando imágenes de su adolescencia que creía olvidadas. Imágenes donde su osco prometido se desvivía por protegerla, o por lo lo menos en tratarla de mejor manera.

—Akane… —la llamó al unísono.

De súbito, Ranma aprisiono su traviesa mano contra el ahora tibio pómulo, apretándola ligeramente para que no se zafara. La Tendo menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa buscando la mirada burlona de la pelirroja, pero no encontró burla, tampoco encontró disgusto. Lo que vio en los entrecerrados ojos fue deseo por ella, o eso quiso creer.

—Al fin despiertas. —Sonrió con inconsciente franqueza. Estaba feliz.

— ¿¡Akane!? —La chica pareció salir bruscamente de un profundo estupor y soltó su mano. Intentó levantarse pero un agudo malestar la limitó a gruñir hastiada y se tumbó de nuevo—. ¡¿Qué paso?! Akane, ¿qué paso? —demandó ansiosa. Los zafiros preocupados hicieron que la peliazul recordara el "pequeño detalle" del infructífero duelo. ¡Oh, maldición!, ahora Ranma sí que sería un pesado con el asunto de obtener respuestas.

—Perdiste, bobo —afirmó restándole importancia a los anteriores eventos, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

—¿Por qué estas…?, tú estabas… —Miró con curiosidad el lugar donde se encontraba y dirigió unas perturbadas pupilas hacia su interlocutora—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó extrañado.

—Quieres cerrar la boca, todo está bien. —Akane peinó el renegado flequillo, que molestaba la visión de la pelirroja, con extrema delicadeza. Lo acomodó tiernamente tras la oreja y se regocijó con el repentino sonrojo de su compañera. Por unos segundos ninguna de las dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, era como si ambas quisiesen disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Pero en su terquedad, Ranma rompió el encanto.

— ¿Q-qué fue todo aquello, Akane? —cuestionó un poco desencajado. La peliazul hizo gesto de no saber nada—. No te hagas la desentendida, tampoco creas que lo vaya a olvidar. Ahora es tiempo de hablar, y ni se te ocurra usar tus engañosas tretas para borrarme la mente. Te lo advierto.

Akane bajó los párpados y lanzó un suspiro resignado, Ranma seguía más que obcecado con toda la situación. Afortunadamente pronto ella se desentendería de su presencia y dejaría de preocuparse por lo que debía ocultar y lo que no. Sin embargo, hasta que se encontrara fuera de su radar, tenía que marearlo con argumentos sin sentido o mínimo evitar estar con él. Un Ranma taimado era mucho más sencillo de manejar que un Ranma obstinado e inflexible, tenía que ser lista.

—No estás en condiciones de hablar y mucho menos de hacer berrinches innecesarios —respondió tranquila. —Te traeré un té. —Quiso alejarse para evitar la siguiente sátira de preguntas, mas la fría mano de su prometio la retuvo por la muñeca.

—Habla conmigo, por favor —suplicó con voz trémula.

La peliazul observó incrédula el rostro serio y compungido de la orgullosa pelirroja, casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso le acababa de suplicar?, el grandioso e indiscutiblemente superior, heredero del estilo libre, Ranma Saotome le estaba implorando. El hombre tenía que seguir en shock, no había mejor explicación para la inusual situación. Aún así la sinceridad tangible en sus palabras provocaron que el embustero corazón diera un incómodo vuelco y latiera con mayor fervor. Hasta se sintió sonrojar por el repentino agarre, firme pero delicado. ¡Estúpido Ranma! La estaba hechizando de nuevo, y la parte razonable de su cerebro parecía más que complacida por ser el centro de atención de tan viril ejemplar. De manera involuntaria miró los entreabiertos labios de la pelirroja y un escalofrío de deseo explotó en su entrepierna. ¡Por todo lo sagrado!, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia. ¿Es que el insomnio le estaba comiendo las neuronas?, cómo era posible que se pusiese a pensar en ser besada por su prometido después que hace unos momentos por poco no vuelven a vislumbrar un mañana. ¿Acaso la perversión de Happosai había traspasado a ella? Debía salir de aquel lío, pronto. Antes que se aventara a los brazos de Ranma y fuese ella quien empezara a suplicar por caricias.

—Tu ganas —murmuró condescendiente, asiosa por finalizar la conversación—, recupérate primero y hablaremos. Tienes que ver las fachas que te cargas, parece que vas a desmayarte pronto. —Se soltó disimuladamente del agarre para cruzarse de brazos.

—Sin trampas, Akane —sentenció la pelirroja miradola con duda, como si tratara de leer algo en sus ojos que le reafirmara la veracidad de lo que esuchaba.

—Sin trampas —secundó la peliazul. Agradeció internamente su experiencia para mentir y ocultar sus intenciones, los años no la habían maltratado en vano.

La pelirroja relajó sus facciones y cerró los ojos, al parecer complacida son la seca respuesta. Masajeó sus parpados lanzando un suspiro liberador en el proceso; gruño una maldición y con la otra mano sobó el área de sus costillas rotas, tal parece que había olvidado de su precaria situación. Volvió a llamar a su prometida.

—Akane... —tragó saliva. Ranma estaba conteniendo el dolor, los párpados apretados y el gracioso puchero lo confirmaban—. Sobre lo de mi cura…—continuó sin mirarla.

—Después Ranma, no hay prisas —interrumpió acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, regaló una consoladora caricia a la despeinada cabellera de su prometido, haciendo que éste abriera de golpe los ojos. La necesidad de tocarlo se estaba convirtiendo en adictiva, ¿sentiría Ranma lo mismo?

El joven pareció embelesado y la dejó hacer sin molestarla. Podía pasar horas peinado y despeinando su cabello, tenerlo tan dócil ante sus caricias era irreal. Ni una queja, o comentario ácido fue lanzado de su fina boca, como lo hubiese esperado del chico adolescente. Pensándolo bien, muchas cosas que nunca se hubiese esperado del chiquillo inmaduro habían sido efectuadas por el joven hombre. Akane se sonrojó un poco al recordar su besos y el evidente deseo que expresaba por ella, y eso la llenaba de dicha. De una dicha de mujer que se sabe deseada. La idílica atmósfera la abrumó y se abrió a sus emociones.

—Siempre quise tocarte así —confesó sin pena. Sonrió de la forma que, sin saberlo, hacía tambalear las piernas de cierto artista marcial particularmente atontato en ese momento.

— ¿Q-qué? —La aguda voz salió difusa y tambaleante.

—Pero eras tan orgulloso. —Akane soltó una tintineante risilla que retumbo deliciosamente por toda la habitación. Ranma por su parte sentiá que el acelerado pulso de su cuello explotaría en cualquier instante, estaba nervioso y deseoso a la vez.

—Yo no… es decir, tú nunca… —La pelirroja se removió para buscar los ojos chocolate, pero no repelió la caricia de la peliazul. De repente le pareció la atmósfera adecuada para abrirle su corazón a la hermosa chica que lo mimaba.

—No tienes que responder si no lo deseas. Tampoco espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Es lo que… quise decirlo, es todo.

—Akane, yo…—Ranma levantó un brazo y mezcló su mano con la tersura de su prometida, los dedos se entrelazaron como amantes en el acto del amor. Contuvo el impulso de besar el cálido y cremoso dorso, necesitaba decirle tantas cosas—. Quiero decir, yo… —Mas las palabras se negaban a ser evocadas y el aire que entraba a sus pulmones parecía insuficiente.

—Tranquilo, está bien. No quiero interponerme en tu matrimonio.

— ¡No! —Ajeno a todo dolor, el ojiazul se irguió regente de su convalecencia y aprisionó la mano libre de su prometida, en un acto de retener cualquier intento de huida por lo que estaba a punto de confesar. No podía permitir que la peliazul se abstrayese ahora que se había llenado de valor—. Yo no estoy casado con Shampoo, ¡maldita sea! Fue un trató, un simple trató de palabra que cualquiera de las partes podía romper si así lo decidiese. No hay papel de por medio, ni testigos, ¡nada!

—Calmate, Ranma…

— ¡Escuchame! —La pelirroja cubrió sus labios con brusquedad—. Hace tres años, unos días antes de que me marchase, la vieja momia acudió a mí con la noticia sobre una cura para mi maldición. Bueno, no era exactamente una cura, sino un riguroso entrenamiento el cual ella era la única que podía enseñarme. Sinceramente nunca pensé que existiesen otros métodos para suprimir la maldición, y he de admitir que la idea me sedujo por completo —confesó con arrepentimiento—. Pero como ya sabes, nada es gratis tratándose de esa bruja. Así que me pidió un favor. Al parecer la aldea amazona estaba reclamando el regresó de Shampoo con su exitosa venganza sobre la pelirroja que se atrevió a derrotarla o de lo contrario destituirían la antigua dinastía para que sangre nueva gobernara al pueblo…

— ¿Y entonces por qué no estás muerto? —interrumpió al liberarse, con un rápido movimiento, del toso tacto que oprimía su boca. ¿Por qué Ranma le hablaba de eso tan de repente?

— ¡Déjame hablar! —exigió con mirada hostil—. Era obvio que Shampoo no podría asesinarme, la anciana tampoco lo deseaba, me sugirieron que fuese con ellas a la aldea y aclarara todo el asunto. Y entonces, en lugar de cortar mi cabeza, Shampoo me tomaría como esposo por el tiempo que fuese necesario mientras se calmaban las dudas entre las amazonas. A cambio de eso la anciana me entrenaría enteramente.

—Muy conveniente —murmuró para sí la peliazul. Estaba recelosa por la facilidad con que Ranma había mandado por un tubo su "relación" para irse a enredar con otra mujer, y enojada consigo misma porque, ¡maldita sea!, aquello le estaba calando en el orgullo.

—Cuando entendieron todo el asunto de mi maldición, le exigieron a la anciana que Shampoo me tomara como su marido durante la ceremonia sagrada para unir las almas o algo así. Yo me negué rotundamente, pero como esas odiosas mujeres se toman las tradiciones muy enserio, fue necesario que las derrotara a todas ella. Una vez lo hice fui completamente libre de realizar mi voluntad en lo que al casamiento se refería. Nos excusamos con que la ceremonia oficial se realizó en mi país, así que no había necesidad de otra. Sin embargo tuve que vivir con Shampoo, como su esposo, para no levantar sospechas y evitar un golpe de estado por engaño y traición hacia su pueblo.

— ¿Qué tanto abarca el "vivir como su esposo"?

—Bueno… yo —El aludido bajó la mirada y por unos instantes jugueteó torpemente con sus dedos, aparentemente trataba de elegir las palabras correctas para aquella pregunta. Al fin decidió mirarla de nuevo—. Escucha, no lo hice por que quisiera, ¡y tampoco es como si me hubiese gustado!

— ¿¡Te acostaste con ella!? —preguntó indignada. Akane cubrió su boca con ambas manos y se alejó unos pasos del muchacho proyectando repulsión. No se preocupó por esconder la sorpresa y zozobra de sus ojos—. ¡Oh, Ranma!, si consumaste el matrimonio no puedes deshacerte de ella así como así. ¿¡Qué clase de canalla eres!?

— ¡¿Qué parte de que no hubo matrimonio no entiendes?! —La joven estiró sus cabellos para después deshacer su brazos en movimientos desesperados, los azulados ojos reflejaban histeria.

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? —insistió, pero la pregunta ahora estaba cargada con resentimiento y amenaza. La peliazul sintió que sus dientes se fisuraban en el intento por guardar la calma y escuchar una favorable respuesta. Mas le valía a aquel idiota responer acertivamente. A menos que el fin de todo el cuento era afirmarle que ya había tomado a Shampoo. ¡Oh, consumado imbécil! La ira creció en las entrañas de la Tendo.

—Porqué habría de responder eso si tal parece que tu pervertida cabeza ya tiene la respuesta. —Ahora era Ranma quien parecía indignado, y la miró desafiante—. ¡¿Si quiera escuchaste la historia?! —cuestionó colérico—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tergiversar lo que digo?, ¡¿es que estás sorda?!

— Si no vas a responder mis preguntas, ¿¡entonces por qué me explicas nada!? —contestó furibunda—. ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡Y tú una estúpida! —alegó señalándola con un dedo acusador.

— ¡Te odio! —gritó en la octava.

— ¡Yo te detesto más!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien! —Ranma la escaneó de arriba abajo y un dejo de malicia centello por sus azules ojos. Cuando encontró su mirada de nuevo una sonrisa zurrona se formó en las delicadas facciones de la pelirroja, acentuando un aire de superioridad a su siguiente prerrogativa—. Sabes una cosa—murmuró indiferente— ¡Shampoo es mucho mejor amante que tú!—escupió con intención venenosa.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Un letal silencio gobernó la habitación, sólo le _tic tac_ del reloj cucú que Tofú cariñosamente mantenía funcionando se atrevió en interrumpir la densa atmósfera. Aquellas ponzoñosas palabras hicieron eco en lo más profundo del corazón y mente de Akane, y unas ganas inmensas de aporrearlo y dejarlo al borde del coma hirvieron en su sangre, al tiempo que impertinentes lágrimas le escosaban los ojos. Pero amargamente se recordó que todo había sido culpa suya, desde un principio, ella fue quien colocó mansamente la soga a su cuello. Si pudiese regresar el tiempo jamás hubiese besado a Ranma en el dojo, aquel acto sólo desencadenó su egoísta e insano deseo por él; únicamente acrecentó sus fantasías de cariño y protección, sus infantiles esperanzas por ser rescatada del despiadado destino. Se entregó a la debilidad, confiada en que podía manejarlo, y lastimosamente no fue así. Le dolió profundamente ese cruel golpe, sin embargo lo agradecía. Retomaría sin remordimientos las riendas de su vida, sin explicaciones, sin preocupaciones. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura que la única persona en quien podía confiar plenamente era ella misma. Nada que no fuere su venganza y entrenamiento sería importante para ella. Nada. Ranma, sin proponérselo, acababa de liberarla de sus dudas y misceláneos anhelos. Se entregaría a su causa y moriría por ella. Todo lo demás era irrelevante.

La peliazul apretó los parpados un fervor, sosegando la furia y templando el carácter; a los costados sus puños se estrujaban tan bruscamente que los nudillos palidecieron y las uñas encarnecieron la tersa piel de las manos, sus hombros temblaron por la contingencia. Todo el dolor, el miedo y la desesperanza regresaron a ella con mayor vivacidad. ¡Nunca más!, nunca más sería dominada por sentimientos humanos e innecesarios. Nadie la trocaría, nadie la engañaría, nadie la haría fallar. Nadie.

Cuando Akane abrió los ojos, la luz se había esfumado de ellos. La pasional mirada que anteriormente acusaba a la pelirroja fue consumida por algo oscuro y vacío. El resentimiento era palpable y la frialdad que destellaba era capaz de destrozaba cualquier férreo carácter.

Nadie.

Nunca más.

Nadie.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias a: **Sunnary** , **Vanesa** , **Jannika** , **pupichan** , **Pame-Chan55** , **afrika** , **Haro Adrianne** , **yacc32** , **nancyricoleon,** **ranma k,** y mi queridísima **Sav21,** por sus maravillosos reviews, que me inspiran a seguir con esta pequeña historia, que surgió como una vaga idea en mi cabeza, nada concreto en particular, sólo leves destellos de diferentes escenas. Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer cada confuso capítulo, pero no preocupéis...al final todo conecta...o eso espero. Una sincera disculpa por no actualizar, las nimiedades de la vida me mantienen ocupada, y el tiempo que me queda para ejercer el menester de la escritura es muy limitado. Sin embargo, queda historia para más! Gracias por su apoyo!

Buena vida.

ººPenBaguºº


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-11-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No fue muy inteligente, de tu parte decir eso —comentó un relajado Tofú mientras tomaba un ligero sorbo de té. Había llegado hace poco de sus rutinarias consultas domiciliaras encontrándose con un Ranma masculino colérico que maldecía a demonios y condenaba a todos los dioses de la buena fortuna por haberlo prendado de cierta chica obstinada y tozuda con el carácter de un ogro.

— ¡Oh! —El ojiazul revolvió sus cabellos con histeria y apretó los puños a la altura de su rostro—, ¡esa terca mujer! Aquí estoy yo, todo sincero, queriendo arreglar las cosas con ella y la muy ingrata desconfía de mi palabra. En lugar de preguntarme las cosas sustanciales del asunto abre la boca para cuestionarme estupideces...

—Tranquilo, Ranma —pidió Tofú, abandonando la taza de té sobre la mesilla junto a la cama—. Ranma, vuelve… —El hombre agitó su mano frente a la mirada rencorosa del Saotome mas el chico se encontraba en otro plano—. Ranma deja de balbucear…

— ¡Pero ella sí tiene derecho a ponerse furiosa! ¡¿Qué me deja a mí?! Yo también soy humano…

— ¡Ranma! —El galeno estampó las palmas en los agitados hombros del azabache para obtener su atención. Cuando el muchacho regreso al presente prosiguió en sus indagaciones—. Así que… Akane se enojó.

—Y como siempre no escucha razones, ¡¿por quién me toma?!…

—Entonces te gritó —continuó, tratando de poner en evidencia la magnífica revelación que Ranma había pasado por alto. Sin embargo para él, quien fue testigo de cómo la alegre y pasional Akane desapareció poco apoco, aquello era algo muy similar a un milagro. Y lo llenó de esperanza.

—Y le encanta oír el sonido de sus gritos, yo tengo un oído sensible…

Tofú soltó una repentina carcajada llena de regocijo, enderezó su torso y se cruzó de brazos. En definitiva Ranma era la cura que Akane necesitaba, o al menos la certera compañía que la apoyaría durante las duras batallas del incierto futuro. Era tan terco y fuerte como ella, su complemento perfecto. Ardía en ansias porque aquellos dos, al fin, unieran sus caminos.

— ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? —preguntó un Ranma receloso, tenía el ceño toscamente fruncido y apretaba las sábanas queriendo destrozarlas.

—Entonces, Akane estaba furibunda. —Volvió a señalar tomado su barbilla y arrugando el entrecejo. Apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar soltar otra carcajada y observó a Ranma con falsa sospecha.

— ¿Porqué sigue con lo mismo?, ya le dije que sí.

— ¿Y te acostaste con Shampoo? —preguntó curioso, enarcando una ceja en el acto.

— ¡Por todos los cielos!, ¿usted también? —Ranma se movía muy enérgico en cada apelación, al parecer los dolores se le habían pasado; tal vez con todo el coraje se enajenó de su propia condición —. Tampoco escuchó lo que dije, yo…

—Clama, calma… —Tofú movió las manos a la altura de su pecho para apaciguar la molestia del ojiazul, el pobre chico seguía sin captar el "pequeño" detalle respecto a su prometida—. Sólo quiero que me prestes atención. —El hombre cerró los ojos y con la mano en un puño cubrió su boca aclarándose la garganta. Adoptó un porte serio y solemne que pareció captar toda la atención del azabache, cuando abrió los ojo siguió obviando la situación—. Y dices que estaba furiosa.

— ¡Ya deje eso! —Ranma explotó en desesperación, los rastro de poca paciencia que le quedaban estaban siendo maniatados por las repetitivas afirmaciones del galeno. ¿Es qué no le había escuchado ninguna palabra?, ¿por qué nadie lo tomaba enserio?—. Como si no fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella siempre hace rabietas con su gritos de gorila, y…

El ojiazul calló de pronto, parpadeó repetidamente y sus neuronas se sacudieron de sorpresa. _«_ ¡Akane!»,pensó pasmado. Había sido Akane; la chiquilla visceral, irracional y testaruda que extrañó todo este tiempo. Había sido ella quien le gritó que lo odiaba, quien dudo de su palabra y lo acusó de faldero. No la espeluznante mujer que actuaba propiamente y regalaba sonrisas cualquieras. ¿Cómo no se percató de aquello?... _«_ ¡Cierto!», se dijo internamente mientras golpeaba una de sus palmas con su propio puño, faltó que le propinara la soberana paliza de costumbre. Pero fue ella, la verdadera Akane. Había sido ella desde la noche en que lo embrujó con ese ardiente beso en el dojo, fue ella con la quien discutió esa mañana sobre su fallida técnica para con él, y fue ella quien le dijo canalla unas horas atrás. Sin embargo, repentinamente, su pasional esencia se desvaneció; el furor del iris chocolate fue apagado por una distante y fría mirada que le erizó la piel, dejándolo más que petrificado y asustado. Era como si la vida misma hubiese abandonado sus ojos.

—Pero, eso ojos… —murmuró inquieto.

— ¡Oh!, esos ojos. —Tofú giró el rostro hacia el suelo, manteniendo su torso regente, y fue él quien ahora pareció perderse en los recuerdos. Apretó los puños sobre sus piernas—. A mí tampoco me gusta esa novedosa mirada que Akane muestra a veces. Parece ser alguien más, alejada de cualquier emoción humana.

—Dr. Tofú, dígame por favor, ¿qué ocurrió en estos años?

—No es algo que me incumba informarte. —Miró a Ranma con ojos serios—. No puedo traicionar la poca confianza que Akane ha puesto en mí. Debes preguntarle a ella.

— ¡No es el momento de preocuparse por lealtades! —gritó exasperado, al tiempo que golpeaba el colchón—. Ella es demasiado obstinada, no me dirá nada. Si tan sólo tuviese una vaga idea de lo que pasó, podría ser de ayuda. ¡Es mi deber protegerla!

—Creo que ya has sido de bastante ayuda, lograste poner a Akane tan iracunda como hace años no lo hacía, pero… —El galeno relajó su postura y pasó una mano por su cabello, dejando salir un suspiro cansado—. He de confesarte que hiciste mucha falta Ranma, le hiciste mucha falta.

—Doctor, por favor. Necesito saber…

—Si te lo digo —interrumpió—, Akane lo sabrá, y la perderé. Se sentirá traicionada y jamás vendrá en mi ayuda de nuevo. No puedo arriesgarme a dejar de atenderla, su salud es muy delicada.

—Ya estoy aquí Dr. Tofú, la cuidaré y si he de traerla por la fuerza lo haré. Además tengo que remendar mi falta por dejarla desprotegida —habló con seriedad culposa, enfrentando al maduro hombre con una mirada resuelta—. Ahora entiendo que fue un error marcharme, un terrible error que no pienso volver a cometer. Aunque, la muy orgullosa, no confíe en mi no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Voy a averiguar lo que ocurrió en estos tres años, con o sin su ayuda, pero tengo que admitir que con su ayuda sería más fácil. Llámeme loco, pero siento que tengo poco tiempo para actuar, y odio esa sensación. Yo tampoco la perderé. —Los ojos zafiros se turbaron de manera imperceptible, ahogados en arrepentimiento y perdidos en algún recuerdo pasado—. No en esta vida. —Aquella afirmación, en lugar de sonar como una declaración futura, pareció más una remembranza del pasado.

Tofú saboreo la determinación en las palabras y mirada de Ranma; en efecto lo que podía perder por su indiscreción era mucho más grande de lo que pudiese ganar el azabache en sus intentos con Akane, y eso suponiendo que no cometiese más estupideces como la de hace unas horas. Sin embargo decidió creer en el arrepentimiento y el amor inconsciente que el muchacho profesaba sobre su prometida. Los sentimientos del ojiazul eran tan tangibles y sinceros que se permitió tener fe. Quién más para regresarla, para cargar con sus penas y enfrentar su odio, que el hombre que la amaba. Decidió arriesgarse.

—Akane está enferma Ranma, muy enferma. Sin embargo su condiciónparece estar más allá del plano material, más allá de un simple padecimiento humano. Más lejos de lo que la medicina puede entender.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó con el corazón en vilo.

—No he podido diagnosticar ninguna enfermedad en específico, no he podido diagnosticar nada. Los episodios únicamente aparecen cuando sobre esfuerza su cuerpo. Por todo lo demás está perfectamente sana.

— ¿Episodios? —El ojiazul rememoró, de pronto, las crueles escenas de Akane tiritando incontrolablemente entre sus brazos, desprotegida, llorando—. ¡El ataque!, yo lo vi. Akane temblaba, tosía sangre, ella… ella… —Tragó saliva con dificultad y las palabras murieron en su garganta, esos recuerdos lo atormentarían toda la vida.

—Ranma, la vida de Akane como una plena artista marcial terminó hace tres años —continuó con voz rasposa—. Esa noche lluviosa en la que llegó a mi desvalida y moribunda fue el preludio de su maldición.

— ¡¿Moribunda?!¿Qué pasó?, ¿a qué se refiere con "maldición"? —La histeria de imaginarse a Akane sufriendo alguna clase de maldición como la que él mismo padecía o incluso peor, fue tangible en el requinteo de sus demandantes preguntas. Y la manera tan prudente con la que Tofú trataba de explicarse le estaba erizando los nervios, aquello le daba mala espina.

—No encontré ninguna evidencia física del hecho, hice todas las pruebas que debía. Sin embargo confío en las palabras de Akane, y alguien o algo la condenó.

—Explíquese—urgió.

—Nueve noches antes de venir a mí, ella fue tomada por la fuerza. — El galeno apretó los puños con brusquedad y tensó la mandíbula al hacer memoria del horrible testimonio de la dulce niña que vio crecer—. Algún malnacido se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente, despojándola de toda voluntad y decisión sobre sí misma.

Ranma se tensó al instante y un intenso escalofrío recorrió su columna alojándose bajo la nuca, su rostro se torno rojo de la ira y su sentido común se convirtió en animal, cosas más oscuras que el homicidio pasaron por su cabeza. Un apetito por voltear la ciudad entera comenzó a revolotear en sus entrañas. Quería culpables y los quería sufriendo. Se vio a sí mismo torturando al ignoto, lo despedazaría hasta dañarle el alma, y después simplemente acabaría con su miserable existencia. Pagaría cada roce, rasguño y angustia que le hubiese causado a su prometida, y lo pagaría con creces. A punto estuvo de soltar improperios y salir corriendo por Akane, ¿cómo fue capaz de ocultarle semejante incidente?, ¿lo sabría también la familia? Sus ojos se llenaron de rencor infinito, estrujó violentamente los puños conteniendo sus ganas asesinas y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. ¡Basta de teatros!, hablaría con Akane y mataría al maldito. No esperaría más.

—Contrólate —ordenó Tofú, adivinando sus intenciones—, he decidido darte respuestas, así que escucharás hasta la última palabra. Me estoy arriesgando con esto, por tanto debes de ser prudente.

— ¡Prudente!, ¡¿cómo me pide semejante cosa?! —El azabache se hincó sobre la cama y tomó al galeno por las solapas del cuello, lo enfrentó con aversión—. ¡Si quiera escuchó lo que dijo!, cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después que…

— ¡¿Y cómo crees que me sentí yo, Ranma?! —Tofú frenó el acusador monólogo y aprisionó fuertemente las muñecas del ojiazul, zafándose del asfixiante agarre. Ranma nunca lo vio tan descolocado y emocional—. Yo estuve con ella durante el duelo, ¡tú no!—Ahora era el galeno quien estrujaba a su interlocutor—. Estando aquí, al tanto de su familia, fui incapaz de evitarlo. Ni siquiera me percaté que algo andaba mal con ella hasta esa túrbida noche que llegó clamando ayuda. Si hubieses estado tú en casa lo habrías podido evitar, porque fue exactamente en la "seguridad" de su habitación donde la atacaron. Una noche, de la nada, sin motivo alguno. Y para colmo de la ironía lo que Akane afirma, técnicamente, jamás sucedió.

— ¿Qué quiere…?

—Si hablamos de culpas los dos estamos hasta el cuello. Así que, ¡cierra la maldita boca y escúchame!—sentenció sin margen de réplica. El hombre deshizo el agarre en un movimiento brusco y adoptó una férrea postura. Con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho esperó estoico que el ojiazul le permitiera seguir con sus verdades.

Ranma se tragó el orgullo, las anteriores palabras de Tofú eran tan certeras y tortuosas como el infierno, y aquello no hacía más que incrementar la furia consigo mismo y el malnacido que osó tocarla. De haber estado en casa, en lugar de seguir sus deseos egoístas, definitivamente hubiese impedido aquella tragedia. ¿Y por qué Akane de entre todo el mundo?, ¿cómo aquello pudo ocurrir en su propia casa? ¡¿Es que nadie se dio cuenta?!, ¿y qué significaba eso de que el ataque a Akane jamás sucedió? Todo el asunto iba más lejos de su primitiva comprensión. Con la adrenalina aún a flor de piel, el azabache se allanó de nuevo e imitó los modos del galeno; con un ligero asentamiento de la cabeza lo invitó a proseguir.

—Realicé las pruebas de violación—habló con cautela al notar que el aura de Ranma se encendía nuevamente. También a él, aquella palabra relacionada con Akane, el infundía una ira asesina—, pero dieron negativas. Tampoco encontré ninguna marca que indicara forcejeo o maltrato, salvo un extraño símbolo escoriado sobre su seno izquierdo.

— ¿Cómo que un símbo…?

—Akane llegó a creer que estaba loca cuando los resultados fueron desfavorables —prosiguió el galeno sin darle tregua al ojiazul para realizar preguntas. Tenía mucho que decir y no podía perder el hilo—. Jamás olvidaré esa desoladora súplica en sus ojos que imploraba le creyese. —Recordó con zozobra y apretó los dientes—. Para ella fue como estar en el limbo, tener el recuerdo de haber sido abusada pero sin nada que comprobara tal suceso.

— ¡Un minuto!, —Ranma levantó una mano aplazando el parloteo, necesitaba unos segundos para asimilar lo que escuchaba—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Digo, eso de haber sido viola… quiero decir, abusa… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo puede estarlo y no estarlo?!—cuestionó enervado. Con victimario o no, él quería venganza. Ya después se las arreglaría para encontrar a quien ajusticiarse. Probablemente a él mismo por ser un imbécil irresponsable.

—Como te he dicho antes, no encontré ninguna evidencia fidedigna. De cualquier manera estoy seguro que sucedió, porque Akane así lo testifica. La convicción que evoca en sus palabras es la de una persona que sufrió, en carnes, el cruel infortunio. Sus ojos y su leguaje corporal no mienten. Aquello ocurrió, aunque no haya pasado.

— ¿Se da cuenta de la enorme incoherencia que acaba de decir? —preguntó con los pros erizados. Hasta él entendía lo absurdo de aquella afirmación, pero se tragó momentáneamente el sarcasmo, necesitaba comprender—. No lo entiendo, si no hay pruebas, ¿ella sufrió por nada? Entonces… ¿estaba alucinando o algo así? —La confusión del ojiazul iba en aumento, ¿acaso Akane adolecía algún tipo de enfermedad que aparte de dañarla físicamente distorsionaba su realidad? ¿Qué clase de abominable trastorno era ese? La confusión dio paso al miedo, miedo por ser incapaz de ayudarla frente a tan desconcertante enfermedad, o lo que sea que estuviese padeciendo.

—No, Ranma. Ella continúa sufriendo, pero por algo que va más allá del entendimiento humano y no logro atinar qué es. Investigue todo lo médicamente factible: depresión, lupus, trastorno bipolar, esquizofrenia, incluso tumores cerebrales pues estos también provocan convulsiones. Examiné cualquier afección que causara alucinaciones o que fuese de naturaleza neurodegenerativa, pero cada estudio se mostró negativo. Así que, con pruebas o no, yo creí en ella. Como sé que tú hubieras hecho, tratándose de la palabra y salud de Akane.

Ranma le otorgó la razón con su silencio. Su prometida jamás mentiría en cosas semejantes. Ella era la fiel protectora de _la verdad sobre todas las cosas_ , al menos para los asuntos importantes. Ella no engañaba con malicia, es más, ni siquiera era capaz de realizar un buen engaño. Era demasiado noble, demasiado pura. Hacía tres años, así lo era. ¿Sería diferente ahora?

—Luego surgieron esas horrorosas pesadillas donde revivía una y otra vez aquel desafortunado incidente. Sin embargo decía que, en sus visiones, ya no era ella sino alguien más quien sufría el ultraje, se sentía diferente como si estuviera en otro cuerpo; aparte afirmaba que algo en las sombras la asechaba, que deseaba su dolor, que esperaba por ella en sueños. Dejó de dormir, estaba muy asustada. —Tofú dirigió la vista hacia el techo, cerró los parpados en un gesto angustiado y pausó su discurso. Las emociones se atoraron en su garganta, recordar los desoladores días de una Akane abandonada de vida, ajena de toda luz y asediada por el terror y la desesperanza provocaba que sus ojos se humedecieran y la voz se ahogara en pena. Pena por ella y su propia ineficacia como doctor—. A la par de todo aquello—continuó una vez recompuesto—, comenzó a sufrir episodios de taquicardia y convulsiones cuando sobre esforzaba su cuerpo, limitándolaa ciertos períodos de resistencia. Primero fue una hora, después cuarenta y cinco minutos, luego media hora; un tiempo considerable se mantuvo estable por un período de veinte minutos, y al parecer ha decrecido a quince. Cuando ese tiempo es rebasado los ataques comienzan, siempre más agresivos que los anteriores, cómo ya lo has presenciado. No podía entrenar como normalmente lo hacía; y como tú sabrás, el entrenamiento siempre fue una vía de escape para sus frustraciones. Su único refugio le fue arrebatado, el futuro mismo, al que se había consumado, le fue despojado y su desesperación aumentó. Entonces decidí enseñarle técnicas que le permitiesen manipular las reacciones de su cuerpo, con las que pudiera sanarse y liberarse un poco de la opresión física. Era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle a cambio de mis infructíferas investigaciones. Mas sólo le mostré lo básico, las técnicas más sofisticadas requerían un esfuerzo mayor del que podía soportar. —Recordó sin ganas el día en que casi muere, en sus brazos, al realizar una técnica muy complicada en particular—. También se estudió en la meditación y la percepción del entorno. Cuando no tuve nada más que enseñarle me dediqué a monitorearla y hacerle chequeos de rutina. Lamentablemente la medicina no ha sido de gran ayuda. Sigo sin respuestas sobre su "abuso", sin respuestas sobre cómo detener sus ataques o incrementar los periodos de resistencia… sigo sin respuestas de nada. Y en pocas palabras, Akane vivió un infierno.

La habitación quedó sobrecogida en un silencio sepulcral. El impulsivo e imprudente heredero Saotome parecía haber perdido la voz, mas el fervor en su mirada y los rudos espasmos de sus músculos contenidos expresaban el huracán de sensaciones que lo atormentaba. Tofú vislumbró la culpa en sus pupilas, el arrepentimiento en las lágrimas reprimidas y las ansias de violencia es sus pálidos nudillos. Tuvo la certeza que el muchacho nunca se perdonaría su ausencia. Sin intención, o propósito de daño, había roto una de las promesas más sagradas que una persona puede hacer consigo misma: la de cuidar y proteger a su persona más preciada. Por supuesto que no lo condenaba, tenía el derecho individual de buscar la plena felicidad, y si esa felicidad sólo era completa al librarse de su maldición, entonces que así fuera. Sin embargo el costo a pagar fue grande, y el reto sería aún mayor, porque el sufrimiento de su niña de ojos chocolate jamás podría ser borrado. Con pruebas o sin ellas, con motivo o sin él, el daño fue hecho y no sería olvidado. La cicatrización sería dolorosa y la sanación morosa y turbulenta. Y tal vez ninguno de los dos sanase completamente. Pese a todo, deseaba con fervorque aquellos chiquillos unieran sus caminos. Si no se salvasen el uno al otro, definitivamente, nadie más podría hacerlo. No obstante, podía darles un empujón.

— ¡Demonios! —Ranma estampó un feroz puño contra la pared, resquebrajándola en el acto—. Si tan sólo yo… —La varonil voz se quebró—. Si la hubiese protegido como se supone que debía… —Y, absorto de toda crítica, el ojiazul dejó fluir sus lágrimas.

Todo aquel embrollo le parecía inverosímil. Nunca se imaginó que semejantes aberraciones pudiesen suceder en su ausencia. Debió seguir su instinto la primera noche que soñó con Akane muerta en sus brazos, con su cuerpo lastimado y sangrante. _«_ ¡No!», se reprendió. Desde el momento que su corazón latió inquieto ante la idea de marcharse, desde el preciso instante en que una abrumadora opresión se alojó en su pecho frente a la noción de alejarse de su prometida, debió quedarse. Jamás, jamás debió marcharse. La cura a su maldición no valía el precio, nada valía a costa de lastimar a Akane. Tantas peleas y enfrentamientos que libró sobre los enemigos que se atrevían a alejarla de él u osaban lastimarla, para en última instancia haber sido él mismo quien se fuere, quien la descuidara. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo…

—Lo hecho, hecho está—enunció el galeno despojándose de tristezas, ya se había lamentado demasiado. La autocompasión no ayudaría a Akane.

—Pero… yo... aún no logro comprender, ¿verdaderamente ella fue… fue…?

—Como te dije antes sí y no, al menos no de manera física. Estoy empezando a creer que… —El hombre hizo una breve pausa sopesando sus propias palabras y alocadas teorías—. Pienso que alguien o algo implantó esas tortuosas imágenes en la mente de Akane, haciendo que su cuerpo y sentidos reaccionaran ante tales proyecciones. Aunque sigue sin cuadrar la extraña marca en su pecho.

— ¿Cómo? —interrogó con voz sollozante, aún desorientado por las despiadadas revelaciones. Sus ganas salvajes sosegaron un poco al percatarse de la verdad implícita en las anteriores palabras del galeno: Akane no había sido tocada, pero de algún modo la dañaron, de alguna forma la hicieron sufrir, y cuando lograra encontraral causante de sus pesadillas le haría pedir piedad hasta que clamara muerte.

—No estoy seguro, pero trabajo en ello. Tú y yo hemos sido fieles testigos de asuntos que van más allá del plano material. Si la medicina no provee resultados, tendremos que ampliar nuestro rango de búsqueda. Y juró por mi vida que encontraré respuestas.

— ¡Esto también es mi culpa!—exploto, con el látigo del arrepentimiento azotando sus entrañas—. Si yo hubiera estado aquí, si hubiera estado... yo…

—No podemos perder tiempo en escudriñar los "hubieras". Tenemos que ayudarla y velar por su futuro, pero nuestros favores serán muy limitados si ella se empecina en ocultarnos información esencial. Que, de hecho, es lo que viene haciendo desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Ella me esconde cosas Ranma, cosas importantes, y cada vez se encierra más en sí misma. Se por Kasumi que inició a entrenarse con Happosai, mas ella nunca me ha informado nada al respecto, y no he querido forzarla a hablar, eso sólo la alejaría. Desconozco si la rigurosidad de las prácticas ha afectado de alguna manera su condición, pero confío en que el maestro ya conozca sus limitaciones y adapte los entrenamientos. Sé que no le haría un daño innecesario.

—Yo no lo creo —habló el azabache rechinando los dientes al recordar la forma en que el viejo pervertido había atacado a Akane hace unas horas, dispuesto a lastimarla. ¡Oh, sí! ya tenía al receptor de su coraje—. Ese maldito viejo no se tienta el corazón cuando pelea con ella. Entrenamiento o no, pagará por su falta.

—He querido hablar con él, para ver si accedía a informarme sobre los pormenores del entrenamiento con Akane; sin embargo casi siempre está fuera de la ciudad, y cuando llega no se queda mucho tiempo. Aun así, estoy seguro que no la presionaría más de lo debido.

—No, doctor, se equivoca. Esta mañana, el muy canalla apareció de la nada tratando de enfrentarse seriamente con Akane. Ella tuvo un ataque de pronto y ni siquiera le importó —espetó con la ira bullendo en sus venas. No lo perdonaría por tratar de tomar ventaja de la condición de Akane, no lo perdonaría por acceder a entrenarla conociendo su delicado estado.

— ¿Un ataque de pronto dices?—demandó alarmado.

—Sí, estábamos a punto de "batirnos en duelo" cuando cayó al suelo sosteniendo su pecho con fuerza. No sabía quéhacer, no entendía lo que pasaba —murmuró lastimoso—. Luego aparecióel maldito viejo buscando bronca pero ella comenzó a temblar violentamente. Nos atacó de cualquier manera. Me las arregle para que volcara su atención hacia mí, lo aparte de Akane y nos retiramos a pelear en otro lado. Sin embargo yo estaba muy débil, y pensándolo bien no recuerdo como terminó todo aquello.

—Pero, antes del episodio, ¿Akane realizó algún tipo de actividad rigurosa?—preguntó Tofú sin prestar demasiada atención al resto del relato. El hecho que Akane sufriera ataques sin estresar su cuerpo de por medio era un asunto grave; la chica no sufría ataques de la nada, no que él supiera.

— ¿Saltar por los tejado cuenta como una actividad pesada?

—No para ella.

—Entonces no.

El galeno se preocupó. Aquello significaba que la menor de las Tendo, en efecto, le estaba ocultando cosas significativas respecto a su estado, tal vez cosas incluso de mayor trascendencia que la de su simple condición física. Sospechaba que Happosai le ayudaba en algo y conocía más cosas que él, de lo contrario no se explicaba por qué el vejo hubiese accedido a entrenarla, además del hecho que se estuviese comportando de mejor manera. Tendría que pedirle a Kasumi que estuviera más atenta. Era tiempo de indagar a fondo, descubriría lo qué sea que la peliazul se trajera entre manos.

—Ranma, no pierdas de vista a Akane—ordenó sosteniendo la mirada zafiro.

—Eso no necesita pedírmelo. —El joven se irguió y cruzo los brazos. Limpiaría su falta así tuviese que amarrar a su prometida hasta que Tofú obtuviera respuestas—. ¿Cree que su salud sea más delicada?, quizá otro síntoma que no le haya informado.

—No lo sé Ranma, me gustaría estar seguro de cada mínimo cambio en su padecimiento mas no es así. Pero sí sé que Akane se ha vuelto muy recelosa con sus secretos. La familia no tiene conocimiento de su extraña condición, ella me rogó que así fuera. Ya la conoces, no los quería preocupar en vano. Kasumi se contacta conmigo algunas veces cuando nota ciertas anomalías en Akane, se siente más tranquila al hablarme de sus sospechas, pero también desconoce lo que sucede con su pequeña hermana. Me duele no poder decirle la verdad. —Los ojos del galeno se tornaron triste, y un gesto compungido adornó sus facciones—. Tienes que ser muy listo muchacho, no debemos darle oportunidad para que huya de nuestra ayuda.

—Trataré de no meter la pata, de nuevo.

—Ahora que me dices de su repentino ataque tendremos que tenerla más vigilada, sin levantar sospechas. Lo creas o no, se ha vuelto muy suspicaz e inquisidora. Y puede patear tu trasero.

— ¿Patear mi trasero? —cuestionó con un leve toque de ironía y enarco una ceja—. Vamos doctor, admito que Akane ha mejorado considerablemente, pero yo no estuve "dormido en mis laureles" durante estos tres años. Ella nunca ha podido vencerme por cuenta propia en un enfrentamiento, y me encargaré que las cosas sigan así.

—No la subestimes Ranma—habló condescendiente—, tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí misma. Puede que sus actividades físicas se vean limitadas y su futuro como artista marcial fuese arrebatado, pero se ha vuelto muy fuerte en muchos aspectos. Es una peleadora eficiente y mortal si no sobre pasa el umbral de estrés que soporta su cuerpo.

—Lo sé —afirmó con amargura.

Estaba orgulloso de la exquisita peleadora en la que Akane se había convertido. Él supo, desde los primeros días que la conoció, del gran potencial escondido que tenía la peliazul. Lo vio en sus ojos, en la fuerza de su puño, en la pasión al luchar, en su entrega; e inconscientemente se propuso cuidar esa llama, ese fulgor hambriento que jamás había visto en otra persona. Sintió que eran iguales, que sus sueños convergían en algún futuro. Se dio a la tarea de entrenar más duro para ser digno de protegerla y ser él quien, un día, fuese lo suficientemente bueno y capaz para adiestrarla sin errores, de pulirla como merecía. Pero siempre un paso delante de ella hasta convertirse en su eterno guarda. Sin embargo Akane había crecido sin su apoyo, y no por amor al arte marcial, sino a causa de la necesidad de valerse, de cuidarse las espaldas, quizá incluso de pelear por su vida. ¡Demonios!, si él hubiera accedido a entrenarla seriamente cuando se lo pedía en otros años, tal vez hubiese tenido mayor probabilidad de defenderse, de recibir menos daño, de evitar aquella locura. Tal vez.

Quizá. Si hubiera.

¡Maldita sea!, tenía muchas más cosas de las que arrepentirse, demasiadas yagas que sanar. Estúpido, estúpido.

—Barrió el suelo con Shampoo, ¿sabe?—mencionó lánguidamente, dibujando una sonrisa forzada en su lúgubre expresión—. Sólo le bastó un pequeño toque en el centro de su pecho para mandarla a volar. Nunca imaginé que llegase a derrotar a alguien sumamente hábil como Shampoo de una manera tan banal. Y no después de haber entrenado conmigo. Fue una sorpresa. Hasta la vieja momia de Cologne la trató con respeto. Y luego le borró la memoria a todos —murmuró reflejando reproche.

Tofú carcajeó ante la última afirmación del azabache. Se hinchó de orgullo al escuchar sobre la eficiencia de las novedosas habilidades de su ex-pupila. Pero el motivo para haber perfeccionado aquello no era muy alentador, haciendo que el sabor de esa pequeña victoria fuese tan agrio como la leche podrida.

—Bueno, fue una dedicada estudiante, además de muy inteligente. Aunque debo de admitir que le costo mucho aprender eso de borrar la memoria.

— ¿Por qué? —Soltó Ranma con voz lastimosa. Los zafiros recuperaron su anterior turbidez, la cuadrada mandíbula se tensó al compás de los apretados labios y el torrente de preguntas quedó vibrando en las rígidas cuerdas de su garganta. Esa sencilla duda le torturaba cada gota de lucidez y punzaba su corazón. _«_ ¿Por qué?», se preguntó internamente en un grito de ansiedad. Sin embargo ya conocía la respuesta a aquella réplica, y por eso era más dolorosa.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tofú confundido; captó la angustia en la rasposa voz del emisor mas no atinó en detectar la intención de su prerrogativa.

— ¿Por qué decidió aprenderla?, ¿para qué borrar la mente de alguien?

El galeno suspiró, entendiendo al fin el dolor de su pregunta. Se quitó los anteojos unos instantes y masajeó el palpitante entrecejo; con movimientos lentos giró el cuerpo tomando entren sus manos la variopinta taza de té, sin muchas ganas de beber el contenido. El reflejo que le regalaba la verdosa liquidez figuraba agobiado y cansado. Le costaba horrores rememorar los días de mayor oscuridad para la peliazul, mas Ranma tenía derecho a saber y, al parecer, estaba dispuesto a obtener respuestas. Sería una noche larga.

—Le enseñé esa técnica con la esperanza de suprimir sus extrañas visiones, y así otorgarle un poco de paz; como te dije llegamos a pensar que todo era producto de la locura, ella vivía en un constante estado de alerta durante el día y no dormía por las noches. Entrenó su mente y practicó meditación para aplacar la ansiedad, después logré convencerla que me dejase entrar en su cabeza para borrar esas imágenes; al final fue imposible. —El hombre bebió un sorbo del ahora frío té, aclaró su garganta—. Para mi es muy complicado tocar recuerdos específicos; la técnica es demasiado precisa. Sugerí entonces, que ella la aprendiese y así manipulara su propia mente; tiene talento, no sólo se adueñó de los principios fundamentales sino que también es capaz de generar memorias alternas. Y eso requiere una diestra manipulación de las señales eléctricas y las regiones particulares del cerebro encargadas de almacenar recuerdos y formular nuevas memorias permanentes; además de la utilización exacta de energía para hacerlo. El gran "pero" de esto es que tampoco ella pudo mejorar sus circunstancias.

Ranma se guardó los reproches y la impotencia; tal pareciera que la vida se negaba a darle a su prometida el alivio que merecía, exactamente como a él. Razón de más para ayudarla y asegurarse que, al menos ella, obtuviera su cura.

—De alguna manera siempre lo supe —habló observando sus puños cerrados—. Siempre supe que tenía potencial. Me rogó tantas veces que entrenara en serio con ella, yo sólo la tomaba en broma. Pero sabía… yo sabía.

—No podemos estancarnos en el pasado, ni tampoco perdernos en lo que no hicimos o dejamos de hacer. Tenemos que avanzar, ella lo está haciendo para lograr algún tipo de objetivo, y nos dejará atrás sin titubear.

Ranma alzó la mirada y su culpa quedó momentáneamente solapada por la determinación en los ojos castaños del galeno. El hombre estaba en lo correcto, Akane se alejaría si encontraba cualquier oportunidad, lo vio en sus frívolos ojos, en esas pupilas vacías. Pero él había renunciado a curar su maldición a cambio de estar con la persona más importante en su vida, a cambio de remendar sus errores. Y lo haría, era una promesa sagrada consigo mismo. Estaría para ella, aunque la niña ingrata no quisiera.

—Tiene razón.

—Buen chico —dijo palmeando el hombro del ojiazul—. Ahora cuéntame cómo está eso que te fuiste con Shampoo. ¿Por qué con ella?

Ranma suspiro.

—Es una larga historia, doctor.

—Tenemos toda la noche.

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin tenía un poco de tranquilidad. La familia dormía desde hace un rato y el entrometido de su prometido estaría hospitalizado un par de días. Decidió entrenar esa noche antes de marcharse, para enfriar sus subsecuentes decisiones. Ya había tomado la resolución de desvincularse completamente de su antigua vida, el tonto de Saotome le facilitó aquello; de manera inconsciente le enseñó que no podría confiar en nadie más que en ella misma, porque precisamente nadie había enfrentado sus mismos tormentos y por ende no comprenderían sus acciones, ni el peligro que conllevaba estar cerca de ella. Pero el fallo de alejarse requería abarcar cada punto ciego o cabo suelto que pudiese surgir en su ausencia. Debía ser meticulosa y calculadora, sin dejar margen para ningún error. Probablemente terminaría borrando el recuerdo de su precaria existencia de la mente de quienes amaba, así vivirían sus vidas tranquilamente, sin verse inmiscuidos en algún tipo de trampa para obtener su cabeza; además podía partir segura sabiendo que nadie los relacionaría con ella. Y ella seguiría libremente el caminó en busca de Happosai y su personal venganza. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, sus pensamientos eran una avalancha de inconsistencia y se le dificultaba fraguar un buen plan. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, una y otra vez, a cada error que había cometido desde el regreso de Ranma: como la equivocación de volverse emocional y visceral ante su presencia, por ejemplo. Arreglar aquella falta sería su mayor prioridad, pues doblegarse ante los encantos del hombre y la necesidad como mujer no hacía más que acrecentar su debilidad. Se puso en ridículo y denigró todo los esfuerzos y sacrificios que realizó durante estos duros años, a causa de la simple necedad de anhelos sentimentales que no tenían cabida en su nueva vida. Casi muere en más de una ocasión por entregarse, de lleno, a prácticas que le ayudasen a mejorar sus técnicas de lucha y le permitiesen combatir en periodos cortos sin esforzarse demasiado, pero sin disminuir la eficacia del ataque. Le costó creces perfeccionar algunas, incluso fue capaz de moldearlas a su conveniencia, rompiendo las limitaciones de su propia resistencia. Otras tantas, que eran prohibidas, no se atrevía a ejecutarlas; aún se sentía incompetente y, aparentemente, quedaban rastros de compasión en su consciencia. No era tan cruel, no todavía. Sin embargo aprendió a manejar las menos dañinas, aunque se le dificultaba pulirlas. Como en ese preciso momento.

Cayó de rodillas agitando la filosa katana a su costado derecho, con la mano diestra que empuñaba el tsuka orientada hacia el techo tras su espalda; se quedó inmóvil unos segundos intentando acompasar su respiración. Estaba frustrada.

—Maldición… —Los ojos de la peliazul eran opacos y lúgubres, abandonados de cualquier emoción empática; el arrugado entrecejo era reflejo de su molestia frente al fracaso del entrenamiento mas las gotas de sudor recorriéndolas sienes acusaban su cansancio.

Mantenía cada herida abierta, sangrando morosamente sobre su blanca tez; cualquier persona escrupulosa de los nervios hubiese caído desmallada. Desde los hombros hasta las muñecas; desde los muslos hasta el empeine de los pies, aproximadamente cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel era adornado por largos y finos rastros escarlata que brotaban sin intención de parar. Era parte de un duro entrenamiento, un entrenamiento masoquista, pero necesario. Además ya no percibía el dolor de las heridas superficiales, se había acostumbrado a calvarios más severos. Clavó el sable en el suelo y descansó sus manos en la tsuba, se dobló sobre su estómago y agachó la cabeza. Le costaba respirar y las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Cerró los ojos y concentró el resto de su energía en aliviar los estragos del entrenamiento y normalizar el ritmo del corazón. Irónicamente eso también llegaba a ser desgastante en su nivel actual.

Ese tipo de técnica la descubrió una ocasión cuando hurgaba entre los interminables libros de historia del Dr. Tofú; su biblioteca particular estaba localizada en el último cuarto del tercer piso del hospital, un sitio alejado de interrupciones y lo suficientemente íntimo para abstraerse del mundo. La primera vez que le mostró aquel sagrado lugar fue cuando decidió entrenarla en el control de los centros de energía del cuerpo y el flujo de ésta. Le enseñó montones de libros y pergaminos antiguos que hablaban del chakra, el qi, el prāṇa y demás definiciones para la energía vital de todo ser vivo. La obligó a leer todos y cada uno de ellos, en muchas ocasiones no la dejaba ir hasta que comprendiera correctamente alguna de las enseñanzas. Fue un maestro muy estricto y considerado a la vez; incluso se atrevía a afirmar que el mismo doctor aprendía un poco más cada que la instruía durante sus sesiones. Pero el día que encontró aquel vedado libro de técnicas marciales prohibidas estaba sola, esperando que Tofú llegase de sus consultas domiciliarias; así que fue muy fácil "robarlo", era fecha que se preguntaba si el galeno echaba de menos al vetusto ejemplar o si sabría de su existencia. A Tofú le encantaba coleccionar libros de medicina alternativa e historias antiguas del Japón y culturas asiáticas, estaba segura que más de la mitad de esas obras aún no habían sido leídas. Era sumamente probable que el hombre desconociese que era poseedor de aquella magnífica joya.

Dispuso su suerte y, cuando el doctor dejó de entrenarla, volcó todo su tiempo libre en estudiar cada precepto de las tácticas que no incluían daños deliberados a terceros. El _niyantranraktah_ o "control de la sangre" es el arte de manejar la sangre de tu propio cuerpo a voluntad, una de sus técnicas derivadas el _raktahsnaan_ o "baño de sangre" consiste en auto-cercenarte para manipular la sangre saliente, moldeándola y endureciéndola hasta crear cualquier tipo de arma o lo que se desee concebir. Requiere demasiada energía y un exquisito control de su flujo, pero si careces de la capacidad para regenerar, con rapidez, las células somáticas, morirás desangrado. Cualquier iluso aspirante de artista marcial sería incapaz de aprender ese tipo de técnicas, pues debieras dominar con excelencia los principios de la energía, sanación, meditación y resistencia física cual monje shaolin; por fortuna, ella ya controlaba todo aquello. Aunque la meditación poco había ayudado en su situación. Extrañamente el manuscrito no advertía el hecho, sólo te instruía paso a paso y detalladamente la manera de lograr el arte, enajenándose de las consecuencias o del peligro hacia el aspirante. Era un libro sin nombre ni autor, escrito en algún idioma extraño, quizá una lengua muerta, con anotaciones minuciosas en japonés antiguo. Le costó meses descifrar los mandatos mas ahora era exenta de leer y practicar lo que quisiese.

El dojo olía a hierro fresco, cada mancha de carmín impregnada en el suelo y las paredes figuraban la escena de un asesinato violento. Y ella odiaba ese olor nauseabundo, le restregaba inescrupulosamente su humanidad. Pero era vital aprender a manejar aquel arte prohibido, sería su haz bajo la manga cuando no tuviera fuerzas para mover ni una fibra de su cuerpo. Admitió, con humillación, que era una incompetente ante la perversa presencia que controlaba a su maestro; la misma presencia que la condenó a una existencia mediocre, abusando de ella de la manera más vil y cruel con la que puedes subyugar a un ser vivo. Entonces tenía que instruirse en técnicas alternas hasta que fuese capaz de enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con su victimario. Aunque era malditamente difícil manipular su sangre, solidificarla a voluntad y convertirla en un arma. Sólo había logrado lacerarse inútilmente, quedando más que debilitada por el derroche del esencial fluido.

Una vez que sanó las heridas y recobró el aliento se puso de pie contemplando el apestoso lugar, momentos antes de comenzar con la mortal práctica estuvo entrenando en el manejo de armas. Algo rápido y conciso, era toda una experta en ello mas no quería oxidarse. Mousse estaría celoso de ella si pudiese verla. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el despistado pato?, hacía muchos meses que no lo veía. Lanzó un pensado suspiro, liberó su arma de la temporal prisión de madera y con un elegante movimiento envainó la katana. Observó el pequeño reloj en su mano izquierda, que simulaba un delgado brazalete, he hizo una mueca recriminatoria. Catorce minutos habían pasado, era tiempo de un descanso obligado. Además debía limpiar el dojo antes de marcharse, no podía dejar evidencias de sus cruentas prácticas. El interior estaba casi desecho, armas por aquí y allá incrustadas en las paredes o aboyando el suelo; la pestilencia era insoportable y la sangre estampada por todos lados alertaría a cualquiera que entrase al recinto. Por si fuera poco el líquido carmín que cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo comenzaba a revolverle el estómago. Y todavía faltaba planificar su partida.

Aún así tenía toda la noche. Se tomaría un merecido baño y elaboraría una eficiente estrategia que garantizase la seguridad de su familia y los terceros que conocían, someramente, su condición. Seguía sin resolver cómo haría para tomar a Tofú por sorpresa y desvanecer cualquier memoria que tuviese de ella. ¡Rayos!, la situación figuraba más que problemática que el simple hecho de marcharse, pero ya se le ocurriría algo, la vida le obligó a refinar su astucia. Partiría al primer rayo dorado en el horizonte, rumbo a la región de Kinki, al último lugar hacia donde marchó Happosai antes de regresar como un poseído. Quizá lo encontrase allá, quizá pudiese recuperarlo. Contaba con dos días, como máximo, para avanzar una distancia considerable y que el idiota de Ranma no la encontrara o supiera a donde seguirla. Si no podía resetearle la cabeza al azabache por lo menos alteraría los recuerdos de todos aquellos que la conocían y él no podría hacer nada al respecto, le "ataría" las manos; ella era la única capacitada para regresarles sus memorias. Finalmente entrenaría sin esconderse, sin nadie que le estorbase en sus objetivos. Sería libre, libre de morir en el intento, sin ningún arrepentimiento, o de asesinar en consecuencia. Era la hora de luchar en serio, anhelaba su resarcimiento. Las serias facciones se suavizaron abandonando la tosquedad y dibujando cínica satisfacción; sonrió con sorna, nada la detendría.

De manera inconsciente, olvidando cualquier intención de recoger la evidencia, y sin despojarse de la katana salió del dojo; caminó hacía el estanque al otro lado del jardín con movimientos automáticos y regentes. La rigidez de su gesto encarnaba un rostro distinto al de la dulce mujer que mostraba durante el día, o la que alguna vez fue en su adolescencia, parecía otra chica. Otra chica con las mismas facciones delicadas pero con malicia y odio pululando en su mirada. Lamentablemente no había terceros que atestiguasen la sutil "transformación". No tuvo noción del momento en que su cuerpo quedó bañado por las frías aguas del estanque, alguna fuerza extraña a ella le incitó a limpiar la impureza de los ríos carmín zanjados en su piel. El asco regresó a su estómago, bullendo repentinamente dentro de ella la urgencia de arrancarse el pellejo. Necesitaba purgar su pena, anhelaba sentirse limpia, integra, pura. Mas había sido mancillada y lo que más deseaba era recuperar su inocencia, pero decidió revolcarse en la podredumbre del rencor para vengar su causa; el castigo de su perdición estaba jurado en los hilos escarlata que resistían desvanecerse con el éter cristalino.

Sangre, su destino estaba escrito con sangre. Todo su cuerpo desprendía el sabor a hierro líquido, su propio cuerpo era su condena.

Se quedó de pie entre el agua, abstraída de la brisa nocturna y el cantar de los tímidos grillos del jardín; a las orillas del estanque desveladas luciérnagas revolotearon a su alrededor como queriendo consolarla. Pero ella no veía nada. Su rostro se inundó de melancolía, la resolución y el cinismo fueron consumidos por la impotencia y el peso de su propósito, de la cruel misión que afrontaba; con los ojos perdidos en otro espacio miró a la luna un breve instante, y le confesó cuanto se odiaba a sí misma.

* * *

 **N/A:** Se que aún quedan muchas interrogantes por resolver, por ejemplo el porqué Ranma no pudo percatarse de la presencia Happosai siendo que Akane si sentía su aura o, mejor dicho, el aura del ente que lo poseyó; otra es porqué Cologne le pregunta a Akane quién es ella en realidad, el secreto que guarda Kasumi, la extraña condición de Akane y el símbolo en su pecho; el entrenamiento en China de Ranma y los secretos de su transformación. Lo qué hará Cologne ante esta inquietante situación con la peliazul, y las medidas que tomará Shampoo en pro de su orgullo; cuándo llegará Shinnosuke, lo que descubrirá Tofú al centrar sus investigaciones fuera de la medicina convencional. Y ahora para rematar se ha colado Mousse. ¡Oh!, pero no desesperéis todo tiene un porqué sustancial. Lo prometo.

Muchas gracias a:

 **Tieve:** I'm so glad you like my story, don't stop reading me.

 **Rizzasm:** Ten por seguro que Ranma sufrirá. gracias por tu review. Te espero seguido por estos lares.

 **afrika:** Te prometo que hago lo posible por actualizar rápido. No desesperes, haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Haro Adrianne:** Sí, a mi también me dolió escribir el desprecio de Ranma hacia Akane. Tal parece que las malas costumbres nunca se olvidan, y tiende a insultarla cuando se siente demasiado frustrado.

 **Tenya13:** Es un honor que hayas decidido regalarme tus palabras. Espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas. Muchísimas gracias.

 **Vanesa:** Le atinaste muy bien a las intenciones de Ranma, sólo quería ponerla celosa y fastidiarla por dudar de él, o más bien por no escucharlo. Gracias por seguir leyendo este revoltijo de situaciones. Lo aprecio mucho.

Por último pero no menos importante un enorme agradecimiento a mi queridisisisisima **Sav21** quien me brinda una apoyo incondicional en esta historia, tus palabras y la emoción que muestras al escribirme me motivan sobremanera. La palabra "gracias" se queda corta, me esforzaré para no fallarte. Disculpa mis largas ausencias, pero no me olvido de mi responsabilidad. ¡Lo prometo!

Y también agradezco inmensamente a todas aquella almas que siguen en anonimato esta loca historia.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguª


End file.
